Stoplight Party
by TheSyndra
Summary: Elsa is throwing her last party before she graduates from college when she spots Anna. There are a few reasons why she shouldn't pursue Anna, but she's too drunk and Anna's too cute to pass this opportunity up. [ElsAnna, Smut, Kinks, Drinking, Plot, things relevant to the chapter posted at the top].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, beautiful people. Just one thing to note before you read- There is, in fact, plot in this story. But, there's mostly smut. And pretty much the purpose of this was for Anna and Elsa to have sex, so while there will be plot, don't really expect anything too heavy.

Warnings/triggers of any kind will be posted at the top of each chapter. For example-

**WARNING: [Drinking]**

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

There was a girl.

A really cute girl, with pigtails and a goofy smile and big, teal eyes. And on the surface there was nothing really special about that, because there were always cute girls and women and chicks (and men) spread throughout Elsa's parties, but this girl was... Well, she was _different_. She'd actually managed to catch Elsa's attention beyond a first glance. And that was rare.

Maybe it was her freckles. That's all that Elsa could pin it on. There was no other explanation.

She'd seen everything from Megan Fox lookalikes to _actual _porn stars walk through her parties and she didn't bat a lash. But here was this seemingly sweet, innocent looking girl and Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was so animated that it was like watching a living Disney character. A living, _fuckable_, Disney character with toned thighs and bouncy hair and sexy lips.

It was kind of strange because this was Elsa's party, in Elsa's house, and Elsa had never seen this girl before. She'd been shooting Elsa coy little glances all throughout the night, so there was little doubt in her mind about the girl's intentions. And it wasn't like Elsa wasn't making herself available. She was looking back and smiling back and trying her best to flirt (her best with her current level of intoxication). So, it was a bit dissatisfying that the girl still hadn't made a move on Elsa beyond the looks she was giving.

But, Elsa _was _holding a _red _solo cup.

This was her last party of the year. Her big college graduation celebration. It was a stoplight party, so everyone was holding a cup that corresponded with their availability. The mystery girl had a yellow cup. It wasn't as inviting as a green cup, but definitely not as halting as a red one. Most people with yellow cups weren't in _complicated relationships_, but were just a bit reluctant about being at the party. The people with red cups were either dragged along by a friend or, in Elsa's case, hosting the party and not wanting to get hit on (as much, anyway).

The people with green cups just wanted to fuck.

The cup was probably issued to the girl when she entered the door and from the way she was twirling it about, it was obvious that it was empty at this point. It didn't start empty. So it was safe to say that the girl was at least drinking. She was also laughing and twirling her pigtails around her fingers and biting her lip. And she was cute. Really cute. Like, big teal eyes and smooth, creamy skin. But, Elsa kind of noticed her freckles first and foremost.

They _popped,_ and were different... or something. They were the girl's defining feature, her _rare_ defining feature, and they were cute, adorable even, yet they were somehow _also_ sexy. And it wasn't like they were a huge deal, but it made her stand out at the party. Ever since Elsa noticed them, she wanted nothing more than to be in between the unknown, super cute, mystery girl's legs.

So, maybe it wasn't the freckles. Maybe Elsa was just drunk. _Really _drunk. And horny. But, she was holding a red cup... so she'd have to make the first move.

She wasn't the type to go chasing after girls, but she got the feeling she shouldn't let this one get away without at least giving it a shot. It was just that the girl's dress was hanging off one of her shoulders leaving an area of freckled flesh exposed, and Elsa was wondering just how far down those freckles went, and how she'd get herself in a position to find out. She also really wanted to go out of college with a bang as big as the silent blow of wind that she whisked in on. Her college experience was too _contained _for her liking. She needed to do something crazy and this was the perfect girl to do it with. Unexplored territory. Not that she'd necessarily explored a lot of territory, but—

"Not getting anywhere with that one."

Elsa looked over to find Hans holding two green solo cups - one with a Pina Colada and the other with a strawberry mojito. He was downing both at the rate that a normal person would probably be drinking one, or _half_ of one. His family was sort of a legend at Arendelle University because Hans had been preceded by twelve older brothers. In four years he'd went from being someone's little brother, to being the big man on campus… but he _still_ hadn't managed to outgrow his sideburns.

"Already tried," he continued, looking down into his now empty cups.

Elsa cocked her head, clutching her own cup tightly in her fingers. "What's the verdict?"

"She's Kristoff's little sister."

Elsa was having a little trouble remembering any interactions she'd had with Kristoff, or if he'd ever said anything about having a little sister or what she looked like.

Thankfully, the only memory of Kristoff that her hazy mind could muster up was the fact that he was a huge blond and he'd announced to everyone on the first day of freshman year that he wanted to be referred to as 'Big Kris the Ice Master'. She still didn't know what that meant four years later.

But that at least got her off the hook a bit. If pressed, she could just say she didn't know.

"Okay," she finally said, sipping slowly at her drink, "-I think I'm gonna go for it anyway. You don't come to a stoplight party and carry anything but a red cup without expecting to get picked up."

Hans lifted a thick eyebrow before relaxing his face into a smug smirk. "You must have balls the size of Texas. I'd fuck any hot girl, but not Kristoff's little sister. Besides, she looks like she's twelve."

"She's drinking," Elsa retorted. It was a shit excuse, but she didn't want to believe what Hans was saying. If this girl wasn't legal it'd put a serious damper on her night.

"Doesn't mean she's not twelve," Hans said.

Elsa looked back over at the girl, considering the idea a little more. And okay, the girl could be young, probably not _twelve_, but still young… yet that somehow did nothing to deter the inappropriate thoughts that Elsa was having about her. Her pink dress was short and her thighs were creamy and Elsa just really wanted to know how she'd taste, and how those thighs would look marked up with little scratches and bruises.

There couldn't be any harm in at least finding out her age, Elsa finally reasoned with herself.

The freckled girl looked up and locked eyes with Elsa, holding the platinum blonde's stare for a moment before dropping her head with the most delicate little blush to ever cross a person's cheeks. She then brought her yellow cup up to her mouth and clamped her perfect teeth over the rim before bashfully looking back up to Elsa.

But it wasn't quite like a _shy_ look— it was obviously an attempt at seduction.

Hans started to laugh. He was always the most playful whenever he got drunk. Elsa secretly really loved this side of him. "The good news is-," he said, "-you probably won't have to try that hard to get in her pants. Looks to me like she wants you… or me. But it's probably you."

And, like the girl sensed that Elsa and Hans were talking about her, she turned and shot them both a glance before biting down on her lip and turning away flustered.

It may have been the liquor talking, but Elsa thought that she wouldn't really mind biting down on that lip... amongst other things. "Yeah she's been looking all night, but she hasn't made a move."

"_Elsa_."

Elsa kind of felt like Hans wasn't inspiring much hope and she really wanted to go for this girl. "Does that make you upset?" she asked, turning to Hans. "Like, if I find out she's legal and stuff would you be upset if I went for it? You said you tried."

"Nah," Hans laughed, "I've already pulled like two and a half chicks tonight. This one's all yours. If you get the green light, by all means..." he gestured. He then walked away, tipping his head at two girls who looked to be gripping each other for stability or performing the world's most awkward dance move. "Hey, ladies," he smiled. "You know it's my birthday, right?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave the freckled girl one last side long glance before making her way to the kitchen. She needed a good opener, so she decided she'd just offer the girl another drink. It sounded a little sketchy, but it _was_ Elsa's party, so it was only normal for her to offer people drinks… right?

Right.

The kitchen was pretty much trashed and every bottle seemed to be empty except for an open, probably flat by now, bottle of coke, and half a bottle of rum. Elsa grabbed both and tried to dump as much flat coke into the cup as possible to drown out the good ol' gasoline taste of Bacardi 151. She_ wanted_ to make something fruity, maybe something that floated (for effect), but she was just going to have to work with the materials she had. She added ice to the drink because she figured maybe it'd taste better if it was cold.

After all, she liked all of _her_ drinks on ice, so maybe the mystery girl would too.

Elsa left the kitchen all set to find the girl, but there was no longer anyone in that spot. She then sighed, dreading the fact that she now had to search through the party clutching a yellow solo cup and she didn't feel like fighting off six hundred hornbags. So, she downed the rest of her drink and dropped the yellow cup into her, now empty, red cup and began her walk.

Maybe downing that drink wasn't the smartest idea because her feet were starting to fumble a little and her face felt kind of tingly, and she knew that her cheeks were probably in a permanent state of rosy pink by now, but all of that could also be attributed to the fact that she was kind of nervous because she could be minutes away from getting that hot, strawberry-blonde upstairs in her bedroom.

After a few minutes of searching, Elsa finally locked eyes on the back of the girl's pigtails and she made a straight line for them, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl jumped a little, adorably, before turning around to face Elsa. "H-hi," she stuttered, seemingly flustered already and the conversation hadn't even started yet.

Elsa looked down at the cups in her hands, ready for her opener, for her big reveal, but her thoughts were more fuzzy than she wanted them to be, and she couldn't think of anything smooth to say. So, she grabbed the yellow cup out of the red cup and smiled at the freckled girl. "I brought you a drink," she said slowly, trying painfully hard not to slur her words and come off as a sleazebag. "What's your name?" she added as an afterthought, figuring that might have been a better opener.

The girl eyed the cup, then she eyed Elsa, and then the cup again. She then sucked in a nervous breath and apprehensively said, "Anna."

Elsa nodded and smiled, pointing to herself. "I'm Elsa… and I promise this drink is legit. See-" She lifted the drink to her mouth and took a swig, really not wanting to drink more, but feeling the need to prove to Anna that she wasn't trying to drug her. Elsa then brought the cup down and extended it back in Anna's direction. "You just looked like you needed a refill."

Anna looked down at her empty cup before looking to the one being offered by Elsa. She then reached forward and took the drink, sliding it inside of the empty cup before bringing it up to her mouth. Her eyes watered a little and the drink didn't look like it went down smoothly and Elsa could tell that it was probably too strong, but Anna took it like a trooper and smiled afterwards. "Thanks for bringing me one," she giggled. Her fingers started to nervously dance on the outside of the cup as she looked to the taller woman with a big, adorable smile.

Elsa's heart did a little flutter at the tug in her lower region and she knew she needed to act fast because her body wasn't really in the mood to be patient. She took a chance and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Anna's ear. "You want to go somewhere more quiet? Where we can talk?"

Anna grabbed onto the end of one of her pigtails with her hand and nodded. Elsa then grabbed that hand, gripping it tightly in her own and she led the freckled girl toward the kitchen because it was closer than the bedroom and she really needed to gauge this situation. When they made it to the still loud, but incrementally quieter space, Elsa released Anna's hand and walked over to the counter, tilting her head so the strawberry-blonde followed.

Anna followed, pausing briefly, taking off her black pumps and shrinking a couple inches. She then continued to walk closer to Elsa until she found herself right in front of her, nearly touching even though they had plenty of room. "Sorry," she blushed, "-I've been standing around in these all night, and I needed a break."

Elsa bit her lip, looking down at the very attractive shorter girl before releasing it and letting her mouth curl into a smile. She then placed her cup on the counter and grabbed Anna's from her hand, doing the same. "You want to sit?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Elsa then walked even closer, their bodies now touching, and she wrapped her hands around Anna's waist. It felt soft and warm, and the material of her dress was also soft, and Elsa wished more than anything that it wasn't in the way, so that she could actually feel Anna's skin.

The shorter girl sucked in a breath and held it as the platinum blonde lifted her onto the counter. Her legs parted instinctively as her butt hit the surface and the taller woman slipped right between them.

Elsa had to take a deep breath and calm herself because she hadn't expected to have those legs wrapped around her so soon and she couldn't afford to lose control this early into the night. "So," she began, noticing how their breathing had started to synch up so that Anna breathed out when she breathed in, and vice versa. Her hands were still clutching the freckled girl's waist and she didn't know whether to retract them, or let them start to roam. "Do you go here?"

Anna shook her head, her chest heaving and her own breathing labored. "I… I don't, but I go to school around here."

Elsa let her hands roam down Anna's body, slightly feeling the sides of her ass and trailing over her thighs before planting them on the counter. She then used the surface as leverage to press her body deeper into Anna. "And what year are you? How old are you?"

Anna's eyes flicked to the side for a moment before returning to Elsa's. "I'm twenty-one."

"So, you and Kristoff are twins?"

"I-I meant twenty," Anna stuttered.

"You sure?" Elsa laughed. "Made up your mind?"

"Well, more like nineteen."

Elsa smiled, rolled her eyes. "I feel like we're negotiating prices. I'll go for the low end and say sixteen."

"Seventeen," Anna blurted, "-but I turn eighteen in a week."

Elsa sighed, leaning her forehead against Anna's chest before pulling it up again. "Well, at least you're legal… in _this_ state."

She then began to pull away from the younger girl, but Anna lifted her hands and held on tight to Elsa's arms. "Well, this state is really the only one that matters right now, isn't it?"

Elsa smiled, moving closer to Anna again. "You still shouldn't be drinking." She then closed her eyes and took in a breath, leaning in closer to Anna until her face was nestled in the younger girl's breasts. She then sucked in a nose-full of the girl's sweet scent before starting to trail kisses up the strawberry-blonde's chest. When she made it to her neck she placed soft kisses all over before diving on Anna's pulse, sucking hard, making sure she'd leave a mark.

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's arms, letting out a small moan as she threw her head back and slammed her eyes shut. "I'll trade drinking for _this_ any day."

Elsa pulled up, lifting a hand to Anna's chin and guiding the younger girl's face down. She then lifted up and pressed their lips together, running her tongue over Anna's peach flavored lip gloss before somewhat roughly thrusting it into the freckled girl's mouth. Anna didn't seem to mind because she began kissing Elsa back with just as much fervor and enthusiasm.

Elsa dropped her hands to Anna's thighs and _Oh God_, that skin felt so smooth underneath her palms. She pushed her hands up Anna's dress, lifting it until it was off of the younger girl's ass and gathered around her waist. Elsa then pressed in hard and Anna shifted her hips, rubbing herself against the older girl's stomach.

Kissing in the kitchen and stuff was kind of hot, but Elsa kind of wanted to move things along and she wanted to be lying down rather than standing up. Plus, she knew that Anna was probably getting a little uncomfortable with her head bent down and if she were to lean it back she'd probably smack it against the cabinets.

Long story short, Elsa wanted to retain enough class to not resort to fucking in the kitchen at a house party.

So, she pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "Bedroom," and Anna whimpered a bit, but she'd just have to suck it up and make it through the short trip up the stairs.

Elsa then helped the younger girl from the counter, pulled her dress down, and bent down to pick up her shoes from the floor. She grabbed Anna's hand after that and quickly led her up the steps to her bedroom, ignoring the fact that anyone else was even at the party.

When they made it inside the room she locked the door behind them as Anna walked a little farther into the space. If she didn't have so much alcohol in her she might have been concerned about the state of her room, but there didn't really seem to be any thought going through her head that didn't revolve around Anna at the moment.

They could still hear the party music through the closed door, but Elsa was glad for that, because it'd be less chance of this getting awkward with sound in the background to distract them.

Not that this should be getting awkward, but like, just in case.

As soon as Elsa was sure the door was secured, she pulled her own dress over her head and clumsily fumbled off her boots. She then turned to Anna, who still had her clothes on, and she found the girl wide-eyed, staring intently at her newly unclothed body.

And like, Elsa didn't like to brag much but she knew she kept in shape so her body was actually very nice to look at, so she let the younger girl stare for a moment, before losing her patience and moving forward to help her out of her pink dress.

Once Anna's dress was thrown aside, Elsa found herself giggling because there were little snowmen sprinkled over the freckled girl's underwear (and she was drunk so giggling just came naturally), but after a moment she figured it didn't matter because those underwear would be on the floor shortly.

And that, in itself, was a sobering enough thought for her to sort of get her shit together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's a-**

**WARNING: [Sex, Toys].**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Disbelief.

That was the only word that Elsa could think of to describe what she was feeling at the moment. Less than twenty minutes ago she was trying to figure how to get into Anna's pants… _er, dress_, and now she had the girl laid out in the center of her bed _stark naked_.

Elsa climbed onto the bed and positioned herself in front of Anna's knees, which were alarmingly, yet adorably clenched together and slightly trembling. For a moment the platinum blonde thought maybe it was just cold because she loved to keep the AC on in her room, but then she figured that the freckled girl was probably just a little nervous. The way she was biting down on her lip and staring wide-eyed up at Elsa only added to the older girl's suspicion.

Elsa paused. It hit her like a speeding train and she swallowed, hard. Anna was only _seventeen_.

She looked down and offered Anna the most reassuring smile she could muster up. She then gently placed her hands on either one of Anna's knees and slowly started to spread them apart. Once she had the girl's legs spread enough, she eased her way between them, pressing herself against Anna's sex. She leaned forward a bit, intending to ask Anna if she was comfortable, but _holy fuck_, the younger girl was so wet.

Elsa looked down and she gasped, slowly starting to grind herself against Anna, letting her hand's wander up the girl's freckled torso and over her perked nipples. She took one between her fingers and rolled it around before pinching down on it. Anna inhaled sharply, her breath hitching, and she shifted her hips trying to match Elsa's rhythm and find more friction than she was getting.

Elsa closed her eyes and let out a moan because she loved how _responsive_ Anna was and she wanted nothing more than to be inside her and feel how her body shook from the inside but…

Right, her age.

Elsa bent down and pinched Anna's lower lip from beneath her teeth and it was all wet and puffy and she kissed her until it was red and more swollen and then she kissed down her chin, nipping around her jawline. "Hey, snowflake, how experienced are you… like, have you ever…?"

"Oh," Anna squeaked, "-I mean." She sucked in a deep breath and released it, her heart pounding like a jackhammer. "Yeah. I think."

Elsa didn't know what that meant but she started circling her hips faster, grinding harder into Anna as she nibbled on her ear. "So, have you ever been fucked by a girl?" she asked casually. It wasn't really casual, but she hoped Anna didn't sense it.

"No," Anna breathed, closing her eyes and slightly tilting her head back.

Elsa lifted up slightly and stuck her thumb in Anna's mouth, swirling it around for a moment before slipping it out and rubbing it over Anna's nipple. "Ever been fucked by a... _boy_?" That was better than nothing.

Anna's breathing was ragged and her face was flushed, and Elsa could tell she was having a hard time thinking clearly. She was hoping that Anna would respond by saying yes, and then she would feel good that at least _some_ ground had already been covered. But, Anna opened her eyes and fixed Elsa with her big, innocent stare. "No."

_Well fuck_. Elsa cleared her throat and decided that she had one question left to ask, sort of like a blanket question to cover all the topics. "Well what exactly _have_ you done?"

Anna's cheeks burned bright red and she bit down on her lip again before whispering, "I've masturbated before."

Elsa froze.

She expected inexperienced, but she didn't expect no experience. How had this girl been scrounging for chicks at a college party, and she was still a _virgin_? This wasn't the place that someone needed to be losing their virginity. This was not that place. Jesus Christ.

Anna sat up and pulled her knees into her chest, tilted her head like she sensed Elsa's panic. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice hinting that she was desperate for Elsa to say yes and continue what they were doing.

Elsa nodded, but she didn't want to continue. Well, she _wanted_ to continue, but she wasn't sure if it was something she should do. She couldn't just keep going after hearing something like that. Finding out something like that. She needed some space. She needed to think about this. "I'll be right back," she smiled, jumping from the bed and grabbing a t-shirt from her closet before the younger girl could properly respond. She then ran into the hallway where she almost collided with Hans, who was only wearing his boxers.

"I see we're in the same predicament," he laughed.

Elsa sighed, doubting that they were in the _same _predicament considering she had probably snagged the only virgin at the party. "Anna's a virgin," she blurted.

The smile left Hans' face, and was replaced by a confused expression. "Guess… we're not in the same predicament? How old is she?"

Elsa ran a hand through her bangs and sighed. "She's seventeen."

"That's legal."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

Elsa huffed, not exactly sure what the _big_ deal was about Anna being a virgin, but she felt like if she continued with the girl she'd be crossing some moral line. Not that she was really high and mighty about moral lines and such, but it'd feel kind of shitty if Anna woke up the next morning regretting the decision. "Should I do this?"

Hans shrugged. "You got her up here; there's no turning back now. Hold her hand if you have to, rub her tummy, tell her she's still daddy's little girl. Be the best fuck she's ever gonna get in her entire life so that you're the only one she can think of ten years from now when her boring husband is slamming his less-than-average white collar shlong into her. Okay?"

"You're despicable."

Hans chuckled. "I know. You have a condom?"

Elsa shook her head. "No."

"Guess I'll just have to pull out. Good luck," he said slapping Elsa on the shoulder before turning and walking back into his room.

Elsa rolled her eyes after him, but was too preoccupied with her own situation to offer her thoughts on _his_. She walked back into her room and found Anna with her head shoved into her up-drawn knees. She lifted her head once she heard the door click. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

It was too cute, and too honest. And Elsa knew in that moment that no matter what was said in the next few minutes, that she'd probably end up having sex with this girl. So, she needed to just buck up and do it, and stop confusing the poor soul.

Elsa walked toward the bed, pulling the shirt off as she climbed back on. She then moved in front of Anna. "No, I…" she unfolded Anna's hands and pushed her back on to the mattress before spreading her legs apart again and reclaiming her previous position. "I just want to see."

Anna took in a breath, her legs twitching around Elsa's waist. "See what?"

Elsa bent forward, grazing her breasts against Anna's, and she kissed the younger girl. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and she arched up into the kiss, small moans occasionally escaping her mouth.

Elsa then pulled up and placed her hands behind Anna's knees, pushing them back.

"I want to see how you touch yourself," she breathed, her voice kind of low and commanding and seductive, surprisingly.

It was oddly contrasting with the incoherent thoughts running through her mind (_Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck_) because she was staring right down at Anna's most sacred part and there was just so many things that she wanted to do to her. But she didn't want to move too fast.

Anna let out a slight whimper in protest. "What?" she asked, pretending to be confused by the request.

"I want to see how you touch yourself," Elsa repeated in her no-nonsense tone. She then grabbed one of Anna's hands and guided it between her legs.

"B-but," Anna stuttered, "-it's just the same way that everyone does it."

"But I want to see _you_ do it," Elsa said, glaring down at Anna. "I don't want to have to ask again, Anna." It was hard being firm when Anna was just so precious, but it was also pretty easy for Elsa to tease her, so she kept up with her glare.

Anna finally broke under the pressure and she moved her hand down, sliding it over her clit before trailing down more and shakily dipping a finger into herself. She then wiggled her finger around, slowly dragging it in and out as she visibly fought to keep her breathing under control. Elsa kept Anna's wrist in one hand and she ran the other softly over Anna's stomach.

"You should put in another finger," she whispered, her voice almost giving away how excited she was by this.

Without a second thought, Anna slipped in another finger and then she let out a quiet, gentle moan, tilting her head back. Elsa moved her hand down next to Anna's, using her thumb to methodically circle Anna's clit. "I want to fuck you, Anna. Is that okay?"

Anna looked up, whimpered. "Y-yeah, that's okay," she breathed, her voice high and airy and breaking a bit.

Elsa stopped circling and tilted her head, wanting to make sure everything was okay. "Are you sure, because-"

"_Please_," Anna pleaded, snapping her eyes shut as she continued to work her fingers in and out of herself.

And, well that was really all the go-ahead that Elsa needed. The scene was almost too much for her to handle. She was sure she could sit there and watch Anna like that for hours, but she had bigger and better things on her mind that she needed to get done while Anna seemed to be in the _very _willing mood.

Elsa let out an involuntary low moan trying to pull her eyes away, before lifting herself from the bed once again. And Anna tried to protest, but she shushed her. "It's okay, I'll be right back. Just keep doing what you're doing. Stay just like that."

Elsa went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer, and she eased out a harness, slipping into it and turning back toward the bed. She looked down at the attached toy and smiled. She'd wanted to break this out for a while now because she hadn't been really able to put it to proper use. She'd had high hopes for it and was sadly let down. It's ironic really, the perfect opportunity falling right into her lap (or onto her bed) on the last day of college.

Anna still lay, splayed and breathing fast, in the middle of the bed, her eyes closed, and her freckles springing to life on her faintly glowing skin. Her fingers were still working slowly in and out of herself, but she had now brought her other hand to her chest, and she was teasing one of her nipples.

Elsa took in the scene for a moment. It felt a little like Christmas day, and Elsa was just a little too drunk to figure out why.

She crept back to the bed and crawled between Anna's legs again and she removed Anna's hand from between her legs and slipped her own fingers inside. And, _Jesus Christ. _It felt like heaven inside Anna, all warm and spongy and wet and. Shit. Elsa worked two fingers in and out as Anna tightened around her knuckles. She removed them, sucking them into her mouth, before inserting them again as she moaned just from the fact that she was tasting Anna.

She _wanted_ to hurry this, knowing that she'd die a little inside if Anna didn't want it, but also knowing that there'd be no objecting once she actually got the toy inside. She didn't like to brag much, but she really knew what she was doing. But, she was also enjoying the task that she was consumed with _now_ a little too much.

She _wished_ she had more time to do everything she wanted to do, but she was aware of the fact that the moment was probably fleeting. Considering the alcohol could wear off any moment now and she wasn't sure if she'd want to be in this position sober. _And _she was also kind of too drunk to care or keep thinking about it.

After a few seconds, Elsa pulled the fingers out and mounted Anna, pressing the head of the toy to her opening, but not pushing it in. Anna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up in surprise, her gaze meeting Elsa's. She didn't seem to fully register what Elsa was currently wearing.

"So, what are we-" she murmured, but she broke off biting her lip as the head of the toy slid up and down her sex. She then shivered, finally glancing down, and her eyes went as wide as they could possibly go, her face paling slightly and her body tensing.

"It's okay," Elsa whispered.

She leaned forward holding herself up with one hand and using the other to tilt Anna's face back up. She stared down into the Anna's eyes, wanting her to focus on that, rather than the toy or its size. She didn't really want to _force _Anna to do anything, but she also didn't want her to dismiss something prematurely because of a first glance. She wanted Anna to understand that it could feel pretty amazing.

"Elsa…," Anna murmured, uncertainly.

Elsa then eased her hips forward, sliding the head of the toy inside of Anna, not wanting her to have the chance to overthink the situation.

Anna gasped loudly, arching up and grabbing Elsa's supporting arm with one hand in reflex. Elsa resisted the urge to push in deeper because she knew this was enough to please Anna. She, instead, swirled her hips, letting the toy rub and stretch the younger girl, even letting it slip out once or twice and putting it back in, because she knew how much of a tease that was. Anna tried to speak several times, little bits of Elsa's name or other words, as her breathing accelerated.

She bit her lip, her back arching in little waves as it became more and more obvious that her brain was fighting her body. "Elsa…"

Elsa slid the toy out and grabbed onto Anna's breast, squeezing just enough to get her to arch higher, her thumb swirling over the nipple. She then slid back in, letting the head of the toy glide in and out with little pumping motions.

Anna whimpered at Elsa touching her breast and then cried out softly at the reentry, "Elsa. Yes, please… _Y__es_."

That was all Elsa was waiting for. She knew she'd get what she wanted sooner or later, and she could have just went for it, but she wanted to make sure that this was the best first time in the history of first times, because Anna was cute and nice, and she deserved that. Elsa slid deep inside the girl, moving slowly and gently, little thrusts matched by longer outward movements. Every ounce of self control went into not burying it all at once.

The task was becoming increasingly hard because as Elsa nudged her way deeper into Anna's body, she heard a soft, slick noise as the friction with her wetness increased. And Anna cried out, arching up higher than ever, throwing her head back.

"_Oh God_," she gasped breathlessly, raising one hand above her head, searching for something to grab on to as her other hand desperately fisted the sheets beneath her. She then slumped back into the bed, relaxing and opened her legs even wider.

Elsa was finally able to push in deep, melding their hips together and she shuddered at the stimulation as the nub of the toy rubbed against her. It felt. So good. She wasn't even coherent enough at this point to find words to describe this feeling. She began long, slow, smooth strokes in and out. And like, she wasn't really used to the hip movements, but she was working overtime to learn rapidly, constantly noting what made Anna gasp, moan, or what kind of thrusts drew out soft, breathy cries from her throat.

After all, Elsa was supposed to be teaching her about what sex _could_ really be like, and a person couldn't really ask for more out of a first time. She knew what Hans had said was a bit dick-_ish_, but she still found herself attempting to set some impossibly high standard for Anna… like she had something to prove. Truthfully, this could be detrimental to the Anna's sex life. Like, Elsa knew that the boys Anna's age probably wouldn't be living up to this for a while.

But still, she couldn't help herself as she looked down at Anna with her eyes tightly closed, her head rolling around freely and her body rocking with each thrust. It was intoxicating, and Elsa wanted to do everything she could to keep Anna in that state of ecstasy.

"_Yes_," Anna moaned, her eyes remaining shut and her mouth hovering open, her bottom lip swollen and bruised from the abuse it was taking.

"_Yeah_" Elsa moaned back, involuntarily, shuddering again at the sweet friction she was receiving on her end.

She felt the sweat trickle down her back, gasping for breath as she pumped in and out of Anna. Her eyes drank in the sight of the writhing form beneath her. She could feel her starting to shake, knowing she was close. So, she started to accelerate, whimpering once she realized her mistake. She was also on the edge, but she had the added stimulation of looking down at the beautiful body beneath her. She just needed to hold on a little longer, until Anna was ready. She wanted this to be perfect.

"Oh my," Anna cried. "Oh my, fuck… fuck me, _Mommy._ "

Elsa whimpered again because that was either the cutest thing she had ever heard anyone say during sex or something straight out of a porn movie, and for some reason it was turning her on way more than it should have.

"Oh… _Yeah_. Oh my God…" Anna's voice kept getting higher and higher and her hips started to jerk against Elsa's with every impact.

Elsa closed her eyes, finally, struggling to hold it together. She was starting to regain a _bit _of control, but she felt silky warm skin on her ass, and she missed a breath, slamming deep into Anna, writhing. She realized that Anna had wrapped her legs around her. And. _And_, just shit shit shit.

"_Uhhnn!_" Anna yelled, her hips grinding up into Elsa.

Maybe Elsa was drunk and fumbly, but even on a good day she wouldn't have been able to hold out in this position. Her thrusts became jerky as her hips twisted trying to avoid the friction that was driving her insane. Anna reached up and laced her fingers in Elsa's hair, her back arching like a drawn bow. "Please, _Elsie_, don't stop."

Elsa gave in at that final utterance and she cried out feeling an orgasm rushing unstoppably toward her. Anna's large teal eyes opened and she seemed to choke up, growling low in her throat and her legs tightened around Elsa as her muscles locked. She arched even higher and her breasts brushed against Elsa's.

And.

That was enough for her.

Elsa lunged forward for maximum contact, screaming Anna's name as her body started to spasm and everything inside of her started to fire. She could feel the heat radiating from the body beneath her, and she could vaguely hear Anna's screams in the background along with the pounding music, thankful that it would prevent anyone at the party from hearing.

After several moments of spasms they both went limp and Elsa collapsed on top of Anna, out of breath and her mind totally blank. She felt like it was literally an eternity before she raised her head. Her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and all she could think was that she had _never_ come like that… and it wasn't because of her, it was because of _Anna_.

Elsa's arms rested on the bed on either side of Anna's ribs, brushing them with each deep, slow breath. Anna's hands were still twisted into Elsa's hair and her legs had slid around her thighs.

Elsa looked down at Anna's face and the younger girl looked peaceful and dazed. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was just slightly open, grinning in that goofy way of hers. Her hair was messy and her body glistened with sweat.

Her eyes opened very slowly, dreamily, and the two stared at each other from only a few inches apart. Elsa lifted one heavy arm to brush the hair gently away from Anna's face. "Hey, snowflake," she murmured, lost in Anna's teal eyes and her thoughts drifting.

Somewhere in the back of her head she recognized that she didn't want this to be a one night stand. But Anna was seventeen and she was graduating from college, and Anna was Kristoff's little sister…

And it all seemed too complicated to think about right now.

"Hey," Anna smiled back, her eyes lighting up.

Elsa thought she'd never get tired of looking into those eyes. Then she dismissed it because it was probably just a side effect of her being drunk, so she leaned down and kissed Anna, enjoying this moment because it was likely that they wouldn't meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Also-**

**WARNING: [Some shower action, spanking, more lip biting, tiny bit of orgasm control].**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where's the girl from last night?"

Hans groggily looked up at Elsa from his bed before turning to his alarm clock. The time was 11:30, so he really had no excuse to be angry about the intrusion. "I kicked her out," he groaned, throwing the covers from his body and slinging his legs over the side of the bed as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Someone had to end the party, and you were pretty much dead to the world."

Elsa nodded, knowing she couldn't hound Hans for kicking a girl out after sleeping with her, because on some level he was actually being responsible. She had, however, been _less_ than responsible. Her logical reasoning had returned to her brain and she now had the pleasure of regretting last night's decision to deflower a _seventeen_ year old girl. Somewhere, elusively, it occurred to her that it only sounded bad because she was phrasing it _that_ way, but right now she didn't think she deserved to be using euphemisms to make herself feel better.

Anna definitely hadn't deserved to be taken advantage of.

Sure, she'd said she wanted it but, effectively, Elsa had been the adult in the situation. She should have been the one to say no, but instead she had said yes. Then, when she woke up, she climbed out of the bed as quietly as possible before sneaking away to the kitchen in shame. Now, she was resorting to talking to _Hans_, of all people, to assess the type of damage control that she was looking at.

"Where's your little friend?" he asked, running a hand over his face.

Elsa sucked in a deep breath, adjusted the hem of her light blue sweater. "She's still sleeping. I don't know what to say to her."

"Tell her you had a good time, but she has to go now so you can clean up."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but at this point she really had no opposition to that suggestion. It seemed the least painful route to go. "But I'd feel kind of bad doing that… I mean it seems rude."

"If she's going to make adult decisions, then she has to deal with adult-"

"Please, don't go there, Hans. It's more complicated than that and you know it."

Hans closed his eyes before reopening them and letting out an angry sigh. "Aren't we a little too old to still be sowing our wild oats? Don't you want to settle down?"

Elsa took a step back, surprised by the abrupt change of topic. Hans hadn't tried to bring this up in almost a year, and he decided that _now_ was the time to discuss it… while both of them were hungover and sitting on top of some _recent_ bad sexual decisions. "No," Elsa retorted, "I think now is the perfect time to sow my wild oats… and also a bad time for this conversation. I told you where I stand on this. I have to go."

She turned and walked out of Hans' room and back into her own room, where she found Anna with her hair tied up into a bun, wearing nothing but one of the older girl's t-shirts.

"Sorry," Anna whispered, watching Elsa's gaze scour over her attire. "I didn't really want to put the dress back on… and it's kinda ripped anyway. I feel like it's better if I borrow something from you. Explaining_ this_ is hard enough without the walk of shame," she finished, pointing to one of the angriest hickies that Elsa had ever seen, prominently sitting on the side of her neck, taking up more space than it needed to be.

Elsa blushed, looking down at her hands, feeling more apologetic than she knew how to put into words. "Anna," she started, looking up. "I'm so sorry. I don't even know where to begin-"

"No, no, no," Anna halted, her voice rising as she took a few quick strides to place herself in front of Elsa. "Last night was amazing," she smiled. "I'd do it again… wouldn't you?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Elsa shrugged, looking down to meet Anna's teal eyes. Yes, last night had been fun, but she didn't know if she would have had things pan out the same way… she still wasn't that fond of feeling like a scumbag. "I'd probably change a few things if I went back."

"Oh," Anna whispered. She then looked down at her feet and took a step back.

Elsa was trying to be strong, but that was all it took to shatter her. That _one_ word. She had been denying to herself all morning that she had developed some odd, misguided feelings for the younger girl… but now she was pretty much putty in Anna's hands, and willing to do whatever it took to make the situation better.

"Look, I think last night was great," Elsa explained. "I just feel like maybe it wasn't fair to you."

Anna didn't respond. She just looked away, twisting her fingers together as she bit down on her lip. Elsa wanted to bite down on that lip.

Wait, not _that._ She wanted to.

She couldn't remember what she wanted to do, but she knew that she wanted to see Anna's smile one more time before they parted ways. She couldn't possibly end this on a sad note. It'd hurt too much.

Elsa cleared her throat, closing the distance between them again. She then lifted her hand to Anna's chin and used her thumb to tug the girl's lip from between her teeth. That was just a little _too_ distracting. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently, genuinely concerned.

Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes with her signature puppy-dog stare. "I'm a little sore… but it's a good sore," she stated, her voice small.

She was just too cute and too sweet and innocent, and what the _hell_ was she doing at that party last night? Elsa wanted to grab her and shake her and yell at her for making bad decisions. She wanted to sit her down and fuck her and.

_Jesus Christ._

Not that. Not fucking _that_. Why wasn't her brain cooperating today? Was she still drunk? She just wanted to have one clear thought that didn't involve her and Anna doing any more inappropriate things. Elsa flushed red and slammed her palm against her forehead. She needed to get Anna out of her house before she developed an aneurism or had a heart attack, because she swore that she could hear the sound of her beating heart in her ears at this point.

"Can I use your shower?" Anna asked.

Elsa paused, slightly distracted as the thought of Anna taking a shower rushed through her mind and… Was this an act? It had to be an act, because no one in the entire world could be _that_ adorable and that _fuckable_ at the same time. That should be against the law. Like, how was that _possibly_ legal… well, barely legal.

"No," Elsa sighed, but then she cleared her throat, her eyes wide and she ran a hand through her bangs. "I mean yes, you can use my shower. That's perfectly okay." Like, it was fine if Anna took a shower. Elsa was very capable of controlling herself, and she was sure that the younger girl preferred to be alone, like.

"Do you want to join me?"

Elsa's jaw dropped a little and her breath hitched, and everything inside of her wanted to say yes, but. "No, I can just-"

"Well, we're probably never going to talk again," Anna reasoned. "So, I really don't see the harm in it. We're both willing participants."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak and. Well, first she tripped over her words like an idiot because she was getting more turned on with each word Anna said, but then she stopped and noticed the look in Anna's eyes. She realized that Anna just wanted to see her again and _she_ was the one acting like a dumbfuck here and making up bad excuses, when in _reality_, all she wanted was to see Anna again as well.

"Okay," Elsa complied. "Lets shower together."

Anna stood there with her mouth hanging open and her tongue looking like it was prepared to drop out because she probably wasn't expecting to hear a yes. Elsa just smirked and lifted Anna's chin, adding, "Try not to drool," for effect, before turning and heading toward her bathroom.

Anna followed like a lost child, slipping out of Elsa's t-shirt and looking a little apprehensive about her decision. Elsa couldn't tell if Anna was upset because she thought she'd gotten in over her head, or if she thought she was only considered as a body to fuck. Either way, the platinum blonde probably wasn't going to clue her in until _after_ the shower because watching the younger girl pout was just too amusing… and too _hot_.

She turned the shower on, but she didn't remove her clothes just yet. She wanted to say something_ teasing_ to the younger girl, but when she turned back around she found Anna biting down on her lip again and the need to kiss her pretty much overrode every other thought Elsa was having.

So, Elsa walked over to the girl and tugged her lip from under her teeth like before, but this time she captured it between her own teeth nibbling on it for a moment before pressing into a kiss. Anna seemed a bit shocked at first, but she settled into it fast, melting her body against Elsa's and spreading her soft lips so the older woman didn't have to shove her tongue in like in the kitchen last night.

Elsa reached up and tugged at Anna's hair so she could position the girl's mouth in exactly the position she wanted it. But Anna gasped softly and Elsa started to lose her mind, so she tugged a bit harder wanting more.

Anna just melted more into the older woman, making helpless little noises as Elsa dominated the kiss with her tongue. Finally, she got a little light-headed so she grabbed onto Elsa's hips, but Elsa pulled her hair even harder in return. And Anna _moaned_.

Elsa broke the kiss because well, first off she needed air, and second- because she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get Anna in the shower so she could fuck her, because that's what they were here for, anyway. So, she pulled back and pointed because she didn't have many words left. Then she slipped out of her clothes and followed the younger girl as they climbed into the _tantalizingly_ hot water.

Elsa grabbed the bottle of soap but Anna stuck her hand over it and looked up with the innocence of a small child and asked, "Can I wash you?"

Elsa then let her take the bottle, _reluctantly_, and she watched Anna squirt the soap in her hands, taking her sweet time rubbing them together. When she finally reached over, Elsa stiffened, realizing she just gave Anna permission to free-roam and she didn't want the younger girl knowing just how much power she had over her body.

Anna placed her hands on Elsa's stomach and she slowly started to rub in little circles, but after a few seconds she gave up on cleaning and pressed herself to the older woman, latching her mouth onto the side of her neck, sucking hard like it was her job. Elsa tried to contain herself, but there was nothing she could do about the moan that was trying to jump from her throat, and she tilted her head back ever so slightly in ecstasy.

"_Mmmm, fuck,_" she gasped just as Anna pulled back and smiled up at her.

"There," Anna stated, proudly. "Now you have something to remember me by, as well."

Elsa blinked a couple times trying to catch up, then she shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "Thanks for the gift, snowflake," she winked, moving her hands up the younger girl's sides. Then she had to consider what she wanted to do next.

Like, Anna was cute and all, but if she was going to do that, then Elsa_ had_ to teach her a lesson. So, Elsa turned the younger girl around and pressed her face to the shower wall, pinning her hands above her head. First, she slapped her ass, hard. And it made a delicious sound because it was all wet from the shower water. Anna yelped and then snapped her eyes shut, slamming her teeth down on her bottom lip as she whimpered, sticking her ass out for more. Elsa decided to reward her with another hard slap since she asked so nicely. Anna didn't yelp this time, but she let out a low, _needing _moan.

Elsa then reached down, making sure she found the right hole because there was a limit on how many new things one _should_ try in the span of twenty-four hours. And she slid two fingers into Anna as she bent down and shoved her tongue in the strawberry-blonde's ear. She worked the fingers in and out, _slowly, _because she wanted to drive the girl crazy, and let her know how she was feeling herself.

Anna tried to press into Elsa's hand as best as possible with her limited mobile abilities, being pinned to the wall and all, but Elsa responded by slipping her fingers out and slapping the younger girl's ass again. This time she bit down on Anna's earlobe and she got the same yelp that she'd gotten earlier. Satisfied with this result, she slipped her fingers back in and worked them a little faster this time.

Anna bit down even harder on her bottom lip, little helpless sounds escaping from her as she dragged her knee up the wall in what looked to be an attempt to climb it. Then, all at once, she released her lip and sucked in a sharp breath, and her hands tightened into fists. It was _hot_ and her body was quivering and tightening around Elsa's fingers and the older woman knew exactly what was happening, so she pulled her fingers out and whispered, "Not yet," into Anna's ear.

At that, the younger girl whimpered, pleadingly and that earned her another swift slap to the ass. Elsa then flipped her around, pushing her back against the wall a little _too _roughly, but Anna didn't seem to mind because she was too turned on to notice. The older woman then re-pinned the girl's arms above her head and she trailed her free hand up to Anna's breast, taking the nipple between her fingers and squeezing.

Anna gasped, and then she just stood there with her eyes closed, her head tilted, and her mouth open. And it was one of the most beautiful sights that Elsa had ever had the pleasure of seeing. So, she leaned down and kissed Anna, hard (because that bottom lip really _was _her enemy) and she slid her fingers back into Anna. But this time she let her thumb circle over the girl's clit.

And Anna came completely _undone. _

Elsa had never seen anything like it. Her eyes sprung open and it was like she tried to scream but it was cut off as quickly as it started, and her body stiffened, her hands desperately trying to break free from the hold. After a couple moments, Elsa finally let them fall and she slipped a hand around Anna's back and just held her as she shook in her arms from the strength of the orgasm.

Elsa helped Anna slide to the floor of the shower once she'd calmed down a bit and the girl started to mumble little incomprehensible sentences.

And yeah, Elsa really did want to see Anna again.

She couldn't just let this girl slip away. Anna was so honest in everything she did and she didn't try to hold back or restrict herself and she just let go, and it was beautiful. And Elsa enjoyed that about her, and she wanted to continue to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, guess I'll extend this a bit because I have some new found free time and I don't mind writing it.**

**WARNING: [uhm just a lil masturbation goin' on]**

* * *

Elsa closed her eyes and shoved her nose into the crook of Anna's neck and took in her scent. It was a little ironic because Anna had used Elsa's body wash, so it was probably more of Elsa's scent than anyone else's, but somehow it smelled different on Anna. Somehow it smelled _better_. And it was funny, Elsa thought, how she had went from offering the girl a drink at a party, to spending nearly twenty-four hours with her, practically inseparable, but here they were together, cuddled up naked in Elsa's bed.

And they weren't drunk and they hadn't had sex for a few hours now so there was nothing to blame it on, but the fact that maybe the two were content with each other's presence, or they were still riding a faint remainder of their previous sex high. Either way, it felt good and Anna felt soft and Elsa wanted to stay snuggled like that forever.

Which made sense on some level considering they had shared some pretty intimate experiences, but on another, more _realistic_ level, it made no sense because they had known each other for less than twenty-four hours.

Anna's legs were wrapped around Elsa's waist and she was humming _some_ song and running her hands through Elsa's hair, and it all felt so perfect…_ too_ perfect. And Elsa was abruptly brought back to the idea of settling down, and she wondered if this was what it felt like. She was wondering if settling down meant that every night she'd come home and snuggle up to a girl that really liked to be fucked and she'd drift off to sleep taking in her scent, feeling like she was floating on a cloud.

When she thought about it that way, settling down didn't seem so bad.

Only it was only four in the afternoon and Anna was _only_ seventeen and still in high school and she probably had to go home to her parents at some point. And, vaguely, Elsa got the feeling that _that_ was probably more along the lines of what settling down _actually_ felt like- a general clusterfuck with a couple of good times that could sometimes mask the harsh reality of the situation.

Elsa stretched out, inadvertently (or purposely) grinding herself into Anna's smooth flesh, and she lifted her lips to the younger girl's ear.

"Hey, Anna," she whispered out, because she felt like there was something that really needed to be said, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. As much as she wanted to, they probably couldn't sit here all day. The house was still a mess and there were things that Elsa probably needed to attend to, which she couldn't pinpoint right now, but _maybe_ could if she thought hard enough about it.

Anna stopped humming, and her fingers sat still, tangled in Elsa's hair, and there was another minute of silence between them. "_Hmm?_" she finally responded, lazily, before picking up where she left off in the song she was humming. Her fingers started their lulling motions once again and Elsa's eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

When she opened them she couldn't remember exactly what she wanted to say, or if she ever knew what she wanted to say, so she thought of something else.

"You want to go out some time?" Elsa inquired. "We don't have to have sex." She paused thinking about their brief past and reconsidered the previous statement. "We'll _probably_ have sex, but we don't _have_ to. We can just sit down and get to know each other."

"Yeah," Anna breathed, circling her thumb around Elsa's ear. "That'd be really nice, whether we have sex or not."

Elsa smiled because she was happy and she actually wanted to give Anna a chance because why the fuck not. And maybe it was all fake and she was basking in some kind of befuddled bliss, but she could take that for now because she hadn't felt this way in a long time.

So she lifted herself a bit and started pressing gentle little kisses all over Anna's face. When the younger girl burst into giggles, Elsa smiled into her cheek and they sat like that for a little while — Anna giggling and Elsa grinning like a freaking idiot. It was one of those moments that was really cute and genuine but it made Elsa afraid that maybe when they left each other, they'd feel differently and she didn't know why that upset her so much.

She'd done the whole one night stand _shebang _before, and hadn't had a problem letting go, so she really didn't have an explanation for being so attached to Anna.

Maybe it was because the girl was new and different, and like a breath of fresh air. Either way, Elsa decided to push the thought aside and she climbed off of Anna, because she needed space and time to think about this.

Anna sat up and rolled off the bed, climbing to her feet. It was cute how she sort of wobbled, probably still a little sore from last night, but her body looked a little more relaxed and Elsa was glad to know that Anna now felt comfortable around her.

She climbed off after the girl and helped her get dressed into a pair of her old sweats and a t-shirt. Then she pressed Anna to the wall and leaned in for a kiss because those sweats were just hanging so deliciously off the younger girl's hip.

And the kiss wasn't as demanding as their other kisses. It was soft and gentle and when Elsa pulled back Anna was grinning up at her.

-X-X-

"_Oh_, look who it is," Hans nodded, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

Elsa looked up at the burly blond male entering the coffee shop and she nearly choked on the muffin that was currently trying to slide down her throat, because forty-eight hours ago she had sex with — _fucked_ his little sister. "Maybe I_ shouldn't _look," she muttered, washing the remnants of the muffin down with her coffee. "You think he'd be able to tell just by looking at me?"

Hans shrugged, put his cup down on the table. "I'm not sure, but we can find out." He then turned and hailed Kristoff over, as Elsa sat there wide-eyed and steaming because she couldn't figure out why she was best friends with this douchebag.

Kristoff walked over with his dumb beanie latched onto his head even though it was basically fucking summer, and he patted Hans on the back like they were old buddies before shooting Elsa his lopsided smile. "Look," he began, "-it's my two _least_ favorite people."

Elsa spit her coffee back into her cup, looking to Hans, worried. Hans gave her a wink before turning back to Kristoff. "Why might we be your two _least favorite_ people?"

Kristoff grabbed a chair and took a seat at the table with them. Elsa knew she was welcome to jump into the conversation, but right now she wanted to be invisible. Kristoff then grabbed his beanie off his head and shook his hair like he was some hotshot surfer dude. "You two threw that stoplight party, right?"

Hans nodded, a smirk planted on his face, directed at Elsa.

"Yeah," Kristoff continued, "-my sis ended up at that and apparently didn't crawl back into the house until the next day. She was also showing some pretty tell-tale signs that she lost something she'd been holding on to for seventeen years."

"_Oh_," Hans winced, "-someone boned your sister, bro?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, set his beanie down on the table. "You think this shit's funny? She's a straight A student. A good kid. She's the sweetest person I know. I don't need some asshole taking advantage of her."

Hans chuckled, shaking his head and Elsa tried to sink lower in her chair than she already was. "I don't know," Hans started, "-you know what they say about the sheltered girls..." He paused for effect before exclaiming, "_freakayy_," and wagging his tongue around a bit. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed because maybe this wasn't the right time for jokes like that.

Kristoff leaned forward, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "If I find out it was you, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Hans leaned forward as well, the smirk leaving his face. "That's not a very steep threat coming from someone who has the hots for his dog… but you're _barking_ up the wrong tree, bro. Freckles and pigtails aren't really my thing."

Kristoff got all huffy, because he knew he couldn't out-wit Hans and he was backed into a corner with leaving and violence being his only two options, so he got up from the table and turned to leave, but turned back around and added, "Fucking _Christ_ man, she's just seventeen." Then he walked away and Elsa no longer felt like eating or drinking anything.

She excused herself to the bathroom because she'd been making a mental list of reasons she should or _shouldn't _call Anna, and now she had to add that the girl was a sweet kid and a straight A student right next to the fact that she liked to be spanked and fucked out of her mind. This definitely was a recipe for disaster, but Elsa figured she was only going to be young and dumb once, so she might as well make her _potential_ mistakes count.

Okay,_ fuck,_ that was a bad reason to call, but she was starting to see that she was willing to tell herself _anything_ to convince her brain that she should see Anna again, and that had to be a good reason to actually just do it. She unlocked her phone as she propped her back up against the wall in the locked restroom stall as she prepared to dial the younger girl's number. But, at the last minute, she decided she'd play this more casual than normal and send a text instead.

**_Elsa:_** _Had a lot of fun with you. Maybe we should hang out again. What are you doing for your eighteenth birthday?_

Elsa sent the message and shut the phone off like if she looked at it, it'd burn her. She took in a breath and counted to ten. Then she stood up straight and turned to leave, but her phone buzzed.

**_Anna: _**_Not much, Kristoff is traveling for a hockey game, and my parents will be out of town. They **say** they'll make it up to me :/_

Elsa felt a little bad about it, but the first thing that came to mind when she read that text was sex. Sex in Anna's house, perhaps, because _Jesus_ it'd be hot to fuck her in her own bed while her parents were out. Maybe even in her parent's bed. It was the type of stuff that wet dreams were made of. And now she'd reverted to being a teenage boy, with just one mention of the girl's parents being out of the house.

**_Elsa:_** _Be a good girl and cook me dinner, and I'll come over._

She decided to continue to play it cool and sent _that_ just as an indicator of what was on her mind, hoping that Anna would take the hint and factor that into her decision, because now wasn't the time for them to start having any sort of miscommunications. Birthday sex, after all, could be pretty amazing, and there was so much stuff that she still wanted to show Anna and try on her. Her phone buzzed again and she looked down.

**_Anna:_** _Done and done ;) Can't wait._

Elsa released a relieved breath and finally exited the restroom to rejoin Hans. She had a few choice words for her friend and his apparent joy in stirring up conflict. It was hard enough trying to pinpoint her feelings without Kristoff breathing down her back, and now she had to worry about a potential ass-kicking.

Hans pulled the lid of his coffee and stirred it for a moment with his finger before popping the digit in his mouth. "Kristoff sure seemed _happy_ about someone sexin' up his sister," he smiled.

Elsa slid down into her seat, rolling her eyes. "You didn't have to do that, Hans."

"Yeah I did," he said leaning forward, and Elsa sighed, prepared to hear his bullshit excuse, but he said something else that caught her attention instead. "His eyes are on me now, and not on you. You should be able to slide under the radar for a while."

"W-what?" Elsa stuttered, more confused than anything.

"You got that glow. I know when you like a person, and you like this girl." He put the lid back on his cup and took a sip. "I don't mind people thinking I'm a prick, and I know you didn't take advantage of Anna so I don't want you getting shit for it. Besides, I owed you one."

Elsa looked down at her hand because she didn't know which glow Hans could be talking about because she was pretty sure that she wasn't glowing. But she settled on being thankful to him instead. "Thanks, I think… just thanks for that. I'm figuring some things out right now."

Hans shifted around in his seat before settling back into the chair. "How was she?"

Elsa clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth, but didn't say anything. Hans and her had always been fond of trading sex stories, but this one felt different, it felt sacred and she didn't really want to share it. "You ever get those condoms?"

-X-X-

Elsa had a couple days before she was going to get to see Anna again, and since her classes had ended and she was waiting on graduation, she had nothing but downtime. She'd never been one to constantly crave sex, but ever since the younger girl left she couldn't get that sweet, freckled body off of her mind. And normally she would be able to handle stuff like this, only this time it was _real _bad so she needed to do something about it.

She locked her door and turned off the lights so she could roll over and go to sleep afterwards, because she was already really freaking tired. Then she set up her computer on her bed and positioned herself perfectly, getting a good view. Her porn searches had become really narrow, considering that she now had a _very_ specific search field for the type of girl she wanted to see. It had happened subconsciously, but after about twenty minutes she started to pick up on why the brunettes weren't up to par today. Her mind was set on one person, and one person only.

Elsa finally found an okay-enough looking video and she clicked play and tipped the screen of her laptop forward, shoving her hand down the front of her sweats. She tried to get a good rhythm going to the duo in the video, but this one wasn't doing it for her, either. The angles were all wrong and the girl was making too many noises and she didn't have any freckles. And the guy kept trying to twist the girl into these awkward positions… and why couldn't she just fucking get herself off today? Who analyzes positions in porn?

Elsa grunted as she went back to the search, angry that fifty percent of watching porn was browsing through the damn websites for a good video, and now she was sending herself on this fucking impossible seek and find for, well — Anna.

But she got an idea.

And it was kind of a weird idea, but she was all alone and masturbating and the only person who had to think about it was her, herself. So, she put her hand back in her sweats and she pressed play on the first video she saw before closing her eyes. At this point all she needed was the background noise because she had exactly what she wanted to be seeing in her head. But when she closed her eyes her thoughts were all messed up because instead of her fucking Anna, it was the other way around and she wanted to switch it but...

"_Oh, fuck_," she gasped, because it was actually the hottest thing she'd ever thought up. Her mind was being flooded with Anna whispering little things to her like how good she was going to make Elsa feel and all the things she was going to do. And Elsa was biting down on her lip because it reminded her of Anna and how much she enjoyed kissing the girl. And _fuck_.

She had it _bad_.

She normally didn't get this into it, but at this point it was a whole body experience so she used her other hand to lift her shirt and she started pulling on her nipples until they were all sore and puffy and she was moaning and planting her heels into the mattress. And her hand was working overtime in her pants, her fingers sliding in and out of herself as her thumb moved in rhythmic circles. Her legs were spread and her toes were clenching and her hips were jerking and she was almost there… but that was just it, she was _almost_ there. It was like she was at the edge of the cliff but she couldn't take the jump.

So her hand left her chest, frantically feeling over the bed as the one down her pants tried to keep its momentum but her fingers were cramping and she needed something, anything, to do it for her. Once her hand found her phone she immediately dialed Anna without thinking twice about it and she put the damn device on speaker before she realized that the porn was still playing in the background.

It was just her luck that Anna picked up on the first fucking ring. "Hey, Elsa. What's going…" Then Anna trailed off and Elsa knew that she had heard, but it was too late to turn back now.

And Anna's voice was like melted chocolate and she had said Elsa's name and that was all that the platinum blonde needed apparently because she could feel the heat rising through her body and her toes curling and then she let out a squeal and a couple _Oh fucks_, before going limp and twisting on her side with her face toward the phone.

Anna was still silent and the goddamn porn was still blaring in the background, but Elsa was too content to do anything about it so she nuzzled her face toward the device and tried to play it off. "How are you, Anna?"

Anna still wasn't responding and Elsa opened her mouth to speak again but the younger girl finally spoke. "Are you okay, Elsa? What are you doing?" And _Jesus Christ_ how does someone explain to a girl that they sort of like that they called them just to get off, so Elsa lied even though it was obvious it was a lie.

"I was just… thinking about you so I called." She then sighed and snapped her eyes shut because that was the dumbest thing she'd ever said.

"Oh, okay," Anna responded. "It's sort of late, though… so can we talk tomorrow? I have to sleep because I have a test first thing in the morning."

It was one of those excuses that felt like a complete blowoff, but, nevertheless, they said good night and they hung up and in the silence that followed, Elsa realized that the porn was still fucking playing. So, she finally flipped over and slammed her computer shut and decided she'd go to sleep but her phone started beeping. When she opened it there was a picture of Anna from the waist up wearing only a bra with a message that read:

_Hope this helps._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I took a final today and it was 125 T/F questions, and if any of you are/will be professors- just know that _that_ is a shitty way to test people. Anyway,**

**WARNING: [uhm, car sex I guess] if i'm missing anything in these, just shoot me a message and i'll give better warning.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Hans laughed for about five whole minutes when Elsa told him about the call. It was expected, though, so she didn't really take it to heart. They spent most of the day stacking boxes in the storage room of this community center they volunteer at, and between that and the kids running in left and right, it seemed like the entire incident had been forgotten by the time their lunch hour rolled around.

They decided to go off-site for lunch. Chili-cheese dogs at this local Mom and Pop restaurant, per Hans request. Elsa hated how messy the food was, but even she had to admit that a few (or a couple hundred or thousand) unhealthy calories would always manage to hit the right spot every now and then.

"What's good about you calling her," Hans started out of nowhere, chili pooled on the corner of his mouth as he took another huge bite of his hot dog. He chewed for a couple seconds then swallowed and took a sip of his soda. "What's good about you calling her is that you're like this well put together… _every-fucking-thing. _Like— " He leaned back in his seat and threw his hands over his stomach as he let out a massive burp. Then he smiled in contentment for a good thirty seconds.

Elsa finished chopping her hot dog, then she sat the little plastic knife down on the table and gave Hans a measured glance, used to his indecent behavior at this point. "Are you ever going to finish that thought, or are you just gonna…?"

Hans picked up his napkin and ran it over his mouth, then he shot Elsa a charming smile. Like, his smile was so great, if she was straight she'd probably melt a little every time he did it. Well, if she was straight and didn't actually know him like she did. He then chuckled a bit to himself, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to say that you're so put together. Everything you do is so calculated. Like, you came into college with a four year plan and you stuck to it. Then you got plastered and slept with this high schooler… and now you're callin' her while you're finger-blasting. Like—"

"Hans," Elsa halted. She didn't really have anything to say, she just wanted him to stop talking. So, she shot him one of those looks that made you think _if looks could kill_…

And he got the point right away. "I mean to say that I like her, Els. She makes you spontaneous. I like spontaneous."

"No you don't. You _try_ to act spontaneous, but everything you do is also planned out."

Hans shrugged and gave Elsa a look that said he couldn't argue with that, then he drank some more of his soda. "I guess we're two apples on the same tree. It's just nice to see that one of us might fall off soon. Start enjoying the world, you know?"

Elsa picked at her food. Like, she knew what he was trying to say, but she didn't… It was different and. _Wow. _Okay, she really liked Anna too, but thinking about it too much could jinx everything and well, _fuck. _"Hans lets just not talk about it, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed, quickly. A few seconds of silence ticked by, so he started up again on a new topic. "Game seven of finals is in three days. Marsh is throwing this huge party, well huge party of close friends— says you should come."

"And why's that?"

Hans tapped his fingers, knowing he was probably treading in some murky territory. "He thinks you're his good luck charm."

Silence.

"He just wants to see you again, Els. That's all."

Elsa put one of the chopped pieces of her hot dog into her mouth. She wasn't really hungry at this point, but she didn't feel much like talking. "You guys fought," she finally whispered. "How're you friends again?"

"Guys fight and make up all the time," Hans smiled. "I don't think we're complex enough to hold grudges. 'Cept for that little bitch Kristoff… still mouthing off to the bros about someone fucking his sister. Like, he needs to man up and get the hell over it." Elsa put her fork down and stared at the table, because — like the Marsh thing — the Kristoff situation was also her fault. "Anyway," Hans continued, "-Marsh doesn't think you overreacted, and he just wants shit to be put behind us. Like, we're adults. We're graduating. It happened and it's over and everyone is okay."

"I'll go."

"Olaf will be there."

"I said I'll go," Elsa repeated, rolling her eyes. "I'll go as a show of me saying that I'm putting things behind us. I don't even watch basketball, though."

Before Hans could bring up another sore topic, Elsa's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked down. It was a text. From Anna.

**_Anna: _**_I need a ride :(_

That seemed a bit… worrying. Elsa unlocked her phone and collected herself, so that feelings from her conversation with Hans wouldn't carry over into her conversation with Anna. Then she texted back.

**_Elsa: _**_From? To?_

**_Anna: _**_From soccer game, to home. :p_

_Oh. _Just soccer. Elsa checked the time on her phone. It was two-thirty. And she really needed to get back to the community center, but she figured she'd at least check to see if Anna had considered all of her options for getting home.

**_Elsa: _**_Ask a friend?_

**_Anna: _**_My friend can't take me. D;_

**_Elsa: _**_Ask another friend?_

**_Anna: _**_That's what I'm doing now. :3_

Elsa couldn't help but notice that Anna somehow managed to be just as cute in texts as she was in person. Or maybe she was head over heels for this girl already and she'd barely known her for a week. Maybe Hans was right, and she needed to fall off the tree and be spontaneous. She decided a little flirting wouldn't hurt, since Anna was being so nice, anyway.

**_Elsa: _**_I'm just a friend, huh? And stop putting those little faces._

**_Anna: _**_What do you wanna be… if not just a friend? And why?_

**_Elsa: _**_I haven't thought about it. And just be a good girl and do what I say._

**_Anna: _**_I'm always a good girl… haven't you heard?_

_What._ What did that mean? What was it _supposed _to mean? Elsa could technically respond yes, since she'd heard those words from Kristoff, but then again she didn't know if Anna was being serious or still flirting. More importantly, she couldn't figure out why she was analyzing this so much. If people knew what went on in her head, and how socially inept she really was— they'd probably think something completely different of her.

She looked up, suddenly aware of the large grin she was wearing, and Hans lifted a brow. "Anna?" She nodded. "Alright," he chuckled, "-I'mma get another dog." He then got up from the table and walked over to the counter.

**_Anna: _**_What happened? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?_

**_Elsa: _**_I'll come pick you up._

How could she say no, Anna was too cute, and she was sure she could swing by, pick her up, drop her off— ah, shit that'd probably take too long and the people at the center wouldn't appreciate that. Well, she could maybe pick Anna up and bring her to the center, that'd be okay. Probably. Her phone buzzed again.

**_Anna: _**_Yay! :D_

**_Anna: _**_I mean, Yay! See, I'm a good girl, really._

**_Elsa: _**_Try to get it on the first try._

**_Anna: _**_So demanding._

**_Elsa: _**_I'll spank you._

**_Anna: _**_Promise?_

Well, _shit. _Where the hell did that come from? Apparently the cute little puppy that Elsa had in her room a few days ago had a whole other side to her. Elsa wanted to explore that, possibly. It seemed like an exciting idea, anyway.

**_Elsa: _**_Behave._

**_Anna: _**_Sorry. I'm just nervous. You get my picture last night?_

**_Elsa: _**_Yes. See my last text for my response. Don't be nervous._

But, actually, Anna needed to behave, or Elsa wouldn't be able to control herself. The older woman was still _shocked _about how turned on she got just from Anna biting her lip. And she prided herself on her control. Like, she had to own it since it'd been the downfall the last two times she tried to enter into a serious relationship. Letting go wasn't really that easy for her.

Hans sat back down at the table and Elsa cleared her throat. "Hey, do you mind walking the few blocks back to the center. Anna needs someone to pick her up, and she's got no one else to call."

"No Kristoff?"

"No." It was a lie, but she also really wanted to see Anna. "I checked about everything. I'll just bring her back with me, so it won't take too much time."

"Fine," Hans sighed, "-but hurry because the people at the center always try to get on my ass, and you're like the mediator."

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a dick."

"Maybe that's not an option."

-X-X-

It'd been a few days since Elsa saw Anna in person, so she was a bit antsy when she pulled into the empty parking lot next to the field. She kept thinking about reading somewhere about how women released this hormone during sex, which like caused them to get attached or something. It'd never happened to her before, but maybe it was happening now. Maybe Anna was feeling it too.

She spotted Anna right away because the girl was like a ray of sunshine, and- wait, _shit. _She'd really just thought that. She mentally berated herself as she pulled up closer to Anna. Then she frantically started checking her reflection in the rearview mirror, trying to see if she looked alright enough.

Anna opened the back door, slung a bag in, and then climbed into the front. As soon as the girl sat down, Elsa could feel heat starting to pool between her legs, but it all sort of dissipated at once when she finally looked over.

Anna was just… she looked like she'd gotten into a fight with a bulldozer. Her eye was all purple, and her lip was bleeding and there was a pretty nasty scrape on her knee.

Elsa opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was this little croak, because seeing Anna hurt was actually fucking breaking her heart. But the girl just turned and hit her with that super adorable grin. "'t's alright, Els. Just a pretty brutal game of soccer, is all. Don't worry about it."

Elsa wanted to accept that, only under the faint smile in Anna's wide, glossy eyes, she looked overwhelmed and upset. So, Elsa twisted the key and pulled it out as she turned the car off, then she turned to Anna and reached her hand over, tangling it in the girl's messy strawberry-blonde ponytail. "Tell me what happened," she said, soothingly. "And don't lie to me. You're not allowed to lie to me."

Anna turned away, looking like she'd cry. And _oh God, _Elsa thought her heart was broken before, but now it was shattered. Then Anna sucked in a breath, but it was more like a hiccup. "These girls showed up after the game and were saying these things and stuff. It was nothing, really," she finished, looking back to Elsa.

Elsa wanted to ask again, but she could tell Anna didn't want to talk about it. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, then."

"No, don't," Anna blurted. But she caught herself, took a moment to calm down. "I'm only seventeen and they'll call my parents. I don't wanna make a big thing out of this. Besides, it's just my lip and my eye. The knee is… I actually tripped just 'cause I'm a klutz."

Elsa smiled, even though her heart was shattered, because Anna was _so_ cute and it was making her feel at ease even though she should have been the one soothing the girl.

"Okay," Elsa agreed. She needed… She knew what she needed to do. Like, she won't take Anna to the hospital, but then something still had to be done about the scrapes. "Get out of the car."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa pointed. "Out."

The girl then dragged her seatbelt off and opened the door, pouting the entire way (which Elsa tried — unsuccessfully — to ignore). Once she was out of the car, Elsa did the same and pointed Anna to the back, where she popped the trunk of the SUV and told Anna to take a seat inside.

She made Anna lift her shirt and the girl was right. The rest of her body was fine. Bruising was only on her eye and her lip. It made Elsa feel better, a bit. At least Anna wasn't in any serious danger. It could have been worse. It _could _have been worse. And that was a scary thought.

Elsa then searched until she found Hans' first aid kit, and she pulled out an alcohol wipe. Anna's eyes went as big as they did the night they'd fucked when she noticed what Elsa was wearing. _That _thought brought the heat back between Elsa's legs. "It'll be over with before you know it, Anna."

Elsa then opened the pack and pressed the alcohol pad to Anna's knee. And the girl gritted down on her teeth and clenched her hands into fists, but she tried her best to hold it together — until a single tear fell down her cheek.

After the knee was as clean as it'd get, Elsa wrapped it with some wrapping crap from the kit, and she leaned forward and kissed Anna's cheek where the tear had fallen. "I think you're gonna make it, snowflake."

Anna sniffed and swallowed, then smiled her big innocent smile. "It's 'cause I got the best doctor," she giggled.

A full thirty seconds passed of them trying to figure out how to continue the conversation after that, but then they gave up and ended up making out.

Elsa pushed Anna on her back and then she climbed in on top of her, but she figured it'd look weird with two chicks making out in the back of a SUV so she closed the trunk behind her.

But, _then_, they were in this awkwardly cramped hatch-back. So, Elsa pulled up, trying to figure something out, but she smacked her head against the ceiling, hard. After that, they froze, staring at each other for a moment, then Elsa said, "_Fuck, _that hurt," and they both burst into laughter.

Anna grabbed Elsa's shirt and pulled her down, their knees both fully bent and she kissed the older woman for a moment, stroking her hand over the spot where she hit.

It took another couple of seconds, but Elsa remembered that the back two seats could be pushed forward to make a bigger space in the back. And after like two minutes of trying to figure out how to do it, she finally got them down.

It was surprising because it'd seem like all of this would kill the mood, but Elsa was actually more turned on than she'd ever been. Probably had something to do with Anna in knee high socks and a soccer uniform.

She hadn't really taken the time to appreciate that fact when Anna first got in the car, but now she was letting it soak in and _fuck_, the girl looked so delicious in the green and black getup.

Elsa pointed toward the folded seats, her breathing heavy with wanting, _needing _to feel Anna's body. "Stretch out," she asked. Said. Instructed.

The younger girl did as told and moved more into the car, over the folded seats. She couldn't fully stretch out, but there was now a decent amount of leg room. Elsa bent down over her and acknowledged somewhere in her brain that they were in a car in a parking lot in the middle of the day…

But she hoped that Anna was getting off on that as much as she was.

Elsa settled over Anna, leaning down to kiss her as Anna's hands reached up and buried themselves in Elsa's hair. And Elsa couldn't stop touching the girl, going from her chest to her hips, and over the fabric of her shorts. But it wasn't enough. Anna was moaning and shifting her hips under Elsa and treating the kiss too heatedly for it to be enough for the older woman.

So Elsa pulled up, carefully this time, and tugged off Anna's soccer jersey, tossing it to the side. And Anna was only wearing this sports bra underneath and her nipples were hard and poking through and it brought a smile to Elsa's face as she shifted back and bent down, trailing her tongue up the younger girl's stomach.

Anna smelled like dirt and mud and grass and outside in general. And her skin tasted salty and it maybe was a bit unsanitary, but Elsa still wanted to lick every inch of her body, clean or not.

Anna gasped when Elsa's hand trailed down to the elastic of her shorts. And Elsa moved back up, kissing Anna again as her hand snuck into the girl's shorts, cupping her sex and doing nothing else. Her other hand was supporting her weight, but she slowly let herself drop all the way down, pressed against Anna.

The younger girl felt _too _good, close like that, her heart beating hard, and her back arching into Elsa's hand. Then, suddenly, Elsa realized that the warm little puffs of air on her cheek were coming from Anna giggling.

"What?" she asked, sort of absent-mindedly because she was still too busy soaking in every inch of the girl beneath her. She lifted her head up to look down into Anna's eyes.

Anna lifted her head and grabbed Elsa's lip between her teeth, pulling it before letting her head drop back to the floor… seat… thing beneath her. "Nothing," she smiled. "Your hair was just tickling my chin."

Elsa smiled, bent down and pressed a kiss to Anna's lips. "Move it out of the way then, goober."

Anna started running her hands through Elsa's hair, sometimes pushing it back, but mostly caressing. "Yeah, you call me a goober… but for someone who's so intimidatingly beautiful, you look like a big four year old when you smile. It's adorable."

Elsa pressed her fingers to Anna's entrance and got a gasp out of the girl as she arched her back involuntarily. "Behave," she breathed, without even the slightest hint of laughter in her voice.

Secretly, on the inside, she was grinning like a kid in a candy shop, but right now wasn't the time for her to be blushing all over the place. She really needed to fuck this girl.

Anna whimpered a bit, still trying to lift herself into Elsa's hand, but Elsa had a good pin on her so she wasn't really going anywhere. "What do you want?" Elsa smiled, "-since it seems you feel like being so vocal today. Tell me what you want me to do."

Anna opened her mouth, but it seemed like her voice got stuck in her throat, so she swallowed instead. "I-I… just, you know?" she whispered, moving her hips again.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I can't really say I know what you mean. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, just… _please._"

This was really cute and amusing and on a different day Elsa would have kept going, but right now she didn't really have the patience.. or the time, _fuck_, she needed to get back to the community center — so she gave in. "Okay, okay. You gonna be a good girl now?"

Anna nodded, eagerly. "Yeah, promise."

Elsa pushed two fingers in and she moved her thumb to Anna's clit before lifting herself up a bit, giving Anna room to move. "Okay, now I just want you to move against my hand." Anna started jerking a bit erratically and Elsa laughed. "Calm down pony, take it slow."

Anna followed instructions and started rocking her hips back and forth slowly, then she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a moan.

"Good girl," Elsa spurred, slowly starting to circle her thumb. "_Fuck, _Anna. You're so beautiful."

Then she paused, panicked for a moment because that was supposed to be a thought, and not come out of her mouth.

But Anna didn't seem to notice, she just kept rocking with her eyes closed. Then her pace started to pick up and her breathing got a little ragged, so Elsa pushed her hips down and held the girl in place. Then she pushed in even deeper and lifted her fingers, searching for the right spot. Anna sucked in a sharp breath and arched her back, letting the older girl know when she'd found it.

And Elsa looked at Anna's face as she started rocking her fingers against that spot. And she noticed the eye and her lips, and _fuck, _she just wanted to please the girl because something happened and she didn't want to talk about it and Elsa wanted her to know that she was there for her.

Elsa picked up speed as Anna got closer to the edge and it was startling how the small space made Anna's voice sound louder. And it was also crazy _hot_, like Elsa couldn't get enough of this.

And Anna started digging the heels of her cleats into the surface beneath her, gasping out, "_Oh fuck,_" over and over again. Then she opened her eyes and shoved a knuckle into her mouth as her foot lashed out and slammed against the trunk door of the SUV before slamming her legs shut and Elsa held her until she stilled, feeling her body quiver and shake.

Then Anna smiled. And that was Elsa's favorite smile because that was the one Anna had after every time she came and it made Elsa feel good inside.

Anna giggled and pushed a couple strands of hair from her face, looking up at Elsa. "Can I…?" she asked, reaching for Elsa's belt buckle.

_Whoa._ Elsa didn't expect her to ask that… and she wanted to go with it, but she was a little pressed for time. "I have somewhere I need to be, Anna. Maybe next time?"

Anna looked sad for a moment, but then her eyes lit back up. "Oh! Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Els," Anna giggled. "My birthday. I'm making you dinner, remember? Then I can return the favor."

-X-X-

"You said you'd be quick, but you weren't."

Elsa tossed the keys to Hans, who was standing outside the community center, as she walked toward him. "Anna got into some trouble, so I had to take her home."

"Oh… what kind of trouble?"

Elsa reached down and picked up one of the duffle bags next to Hans. "I think she got into a fight. Where are we taking these?"

Hans picked up the other bag, started walking toward the car. "Salvation army. These are clothes from the community for their clothes drive or whatever. And did she win?"

Elsa shrugged, following behind Hans. "She had a black eye and a busted lip, so I don't really know what that means."

"Need me to give her some pointers?"

"Honestly," Elsa breathed, "-I don't really want her fighting, so thanks — but no."

Hans laughed as he stuck the key into the trunk door and lifted it. "Why are these seats pressed down?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she paused for a moment. "I… I don't know." That was a bad lie. She literally could have said _anything _else.

Hans looked up at the raised trunk, then back to Elsa. "Why is there a mud print on the inside of my trunk?" Elsa shrugged, Hans' eyes widened. "You didn't."

Elsa shook her head. "I didn't."

"_Really,_ Els. In my car."

Elsa ran a hand through her bangs, started laughing at how ridiculous this situation was. "You said you liked spontaneous."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just wanna emphasize that safe sex is best sex, and communication is key. Anyway,**

**WARNING: [Anna is cute, fingering, some subspace, negotiation, D/s, there's sex]**

* * *

Elsa didn't normally have _crushes _on women. She was attracted to them, sure. She even pursued some. But she never had the whole butterflies in stomach, more giggly than she needed to be, face-splitting smiling type of crush. At least not until now. It was both exciting and unsettling. She really liked Anna, and she didn't want to mess this up.

She needed to be careful with how she went about this.

And she got the feeling that maybe this was going to be a little harder than she thought originally, because when Anna opened her front door she was wearing this short pink skirt with black thigh high tights. And staying in control around Anna was already hard _enough_, without her looking like this. But part of Elsa knew that the girl was looking for attention, so she did what she'd normally do, and ignored it.

"Your house is really big."

Anna shut the door behind them as Elsa stepped in and looked around as if she was assessing the size of her own house. "I guess so. Never really thought about it. But, I mean it is really my parents' house. I just sort of live here," she laughed, nervously.

Anna was already nervous and Elsa didn't want that to continue throughout the night so she did the only thing she could think to do. She turned to the girl and pulled her into a kiss. And Anna smelled. So. Nice. And she was soft, and Elsa couldn't figure out why every time they kissed it felt just as new and good as the first time they kissed, but she was really enjoying this.

But after a couple of seconds Elsa pulled away.

She really wanted to continue, but she thought if she did she'd end up fucking Anna right on this spot, and that was a bad thing, because— okay, she was trying to act the very basic level of civilized, so she wanted to at least get a decent conversation in before any mention of sex or whatnot came up. And she _was_ actually interested in getting to know Anna. This wasn't just an elaborate plan to get into the girl's pants. After all, apparently all that took was her wrapping up a scraped knee.

Anna bit down on her lip and smiled up at Elsa. "I made spaghetti for dinner. I hope you like pasta… because I really wasn't sure, honestly. And I used my Mom's old recipe because-"

"I'm sure I'll love it," Elsa interjected, still trying to calm the girl's nerves. She had to will herself to peel her hands and eyes away from Anna to keep from pulling her into another kiss. "Just lead the way."

Anna wasn't holding anything back when she said she'd make Elsa dinner. The room they were eating in had perfect lighting, the table was set beautifully and intimately and the food. Well, the food smelled absolutely delicious.

Anna motioned for Elsa to take a seat as she grabbed a bottle of wine. "Uhm, I know you're probably one of those weird people who likes red wine, but we only have white so. Deal with it."

Elsa took a seat and smiled up at Anna as the girl poured her a drink. "So, I'm weird now?"

Anna took a seat, smiling broadly. "Yeah. But, I guess I should have known when you offered me a cup of the worst rum trying to pass it off as freaking Cristal Champagne. Like—"

"Behave, Anna," Elsa scolded. "Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean I won't punish you."

Anna blushed and bit her lip to stifle her smile. "Sorry, Els. Sometimes I just talk, but don't think, you know? I can't help it."

Elsa looked down at her plate of spaghetti and took in a breath because it really did smell delicious, so she let Anna's little slip slide for the time being. "Okay, I get it. Just try to control yourself. Did you make any dessert?"

"No, I figured you'd be sweet enough?" Anna tried.

Elsa gave Anna a glare that told her she was approaching the line again, but she also bit down on her lip to hold back a smile. "Thanks for making me dinner, anyway," she stated. She then took her fork and twirled some spaghetti around it before placing it in her mouth.

And, _wow_, this spaghetti was like… everything. She could imagine Anna standing over the stove with her Mother's recipe written down on some index card trying to follow it perfectly. There was something about that thought that turned her on… something about the idea of Anna trying to please her. "So, I'm sorry I had to stop early yesterday. I had to meet Hans back at the community center we volunteer at."

"No, it's okay. _I _probably shouldn't have intruded on your day like that… so unexpectedly. I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

Anna then wrapped her little hand around her glass and took a sip of the wine and it was cute because Elsa could tell that the girl probably didn't drink much, but just wanted to appear sophisticated or something. And Elsa really wanted Anna to know that she didn't have to try so hard, but she wasn't sure of how to just… say it.

"I'm sorry for like… I just want you to know that this is kind of new to me. I mean you never… well, dating high schoolers isn't something I normally do."

_Fuck. _That came out wrong and a little condescending-_ish_. It sounded more like a break up than an excuse for Elsa's shitty behavior, so she tried her best to save face… a little.

"I mean that I just don't want you to think that being with me is some… really cool thing or something. I know being with someone experienced can be cool and all… and maybe I should have given you this talk _before _I took your—"

_Shitshitshit. _Now she sounded like a fucking mother and she really needed to give up and stop talking but more words kept wanting to spill out of her, and she was digging herself into some damn unrecoverable hole.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured to do this," she blurted.

Anna nodded, her fork suspended in her unmoving hand. "Thanks, I think. But I don't feel pressured. I just want to be with you. I like you."

Elsa really wanted Anna to understand what she was trying to say, but finding the right way to put it was a little troublesome. "I mean that your first relationship maybe should be with someone… normal. Like you should be able to experiment and stuff for yourself. You maybe don't need someone like me."

Maybe that wasn't the right way to put it, because now Elsa was feeling a little sad. And she was doing that thing where she was pushing Anna away, even against her own wishes. She didn't know why it always fell back into this same thing whenever she really liked someone, but she didn't want that to be the case here.

Anna put her fork down, ran a hand through her hair. "Well, maybe I'm not normal."

"Of course you're not," Elsa gushed. "You're fucking amazing."

"So-"

"I'm just saying I get how it's appealing to be with someone experienced—"

"That's not what this is," Anna interrupted. "This isn't me being attracted to an older woman. It's me being attracted to _you_. And you're like really caring in your own way, and you don't judge me… and like, I know you feel it too. So stop fighting it. Like, you knew I was a virgin. You left the room. You had time to think it over. But, you came back and did it anyway. Why?"

Elsa's face hardened. She swallowed. "I didn't want… I just thought I had the opportunity to make your first time great. I didn't want to leave it up to chance and have it be with someone less than capable. And I figured if you were gonna be hanging around at fucking college parties, then it was better me than some _real _scumbag."

Her voice was harsher than she wanted it to be, but for some reason Anna got this dumb smile and melted into her seat. "What were you doing there, anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Trying to get over someone."

Elsa laughed, and it was almost involuntary because that was actually the last response that she expected. "Who were you trying to get over?"

Anna bit her lip, hard, and sunk a bit in her chair. She breathed in deep, then all in one breath. "I had this friend that I really liked and she had long, pretty hair and then she got a boyfriend and she cut it off and dyed it brown and her boyfriend was dumb and stuff but she stopped being my friend and started calling me weird and whatever."

Wow. That was… a lot. But, it was also sort of cute and probably a story that every chick who was into chicks could reiterate. The straight girl in high school that got away. Sad, really.

"Well, would you say that you got over her?"

"That's uhm, okay, do you really need to ask that question?" Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but Anna's face lit up and she climbed from her seat. "Oh, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"You asked about dessert, and I didn't think of it before, but I have this candy in my room that I never see around anymore, but I found in a gas station."

Elsa shook her head with a smile, then she got out of her chair as well. "Alright, take me to your room."

Seeing someone's room for the first time was always sort of a weird experience because it was like oddly personal. It was seeing the space were someone presumably spent the bulk of their time. It was like taking a peek into their hidden lives.

Anna's room was filled with comic books and soccer trophies. So, Elsa didn't really know what that meant, but it was sort of cool.

"So, what candy were you talking about?"

Anna went to her desk and grabbed something, bringing it back to Elsa. She opened her mouth to speak, but Elsa pulled her in and kissed her, hard. Because having a decent conversation with the younger girl while she was wearing those tights was never really an option.

Anna leaned into it immediately and wrapped a hand around Elsa's neck so her fingers could tangle in the older woman's hair. And then she parted her lips, fitting perfectly against Elsa's mouth.

Elsa licked into Anna's mouth, lifting her hand up the girl's skirt. And she got so distracted by the kiss that she almost didn't notice that Anna wasn't wearing any underwear.

Once it hit her, she stopped.

She froze long enough for Anna to open her eyes, confused. Elsa stood there for a moment with her mouth hanging open. "Where are your panties?"

Anna lifted her hand with the candy in it and squeaked, "It's a candy necklace. Ever tried one?"

Elsa knew two things in that moment. One— she was probably going to explode from how turned on she was. And two— she was probably going to explode from how turned on she was.

Like, _holy fucking shit_, she wasn't having any coherent thoughts and she needed to get her act together so. "No, I don't think I've ever tried that," she managed to fumble out of her mouth, still dazed.

"Well, you should… really try one."

_Fuck. _

Elsa reached up and wrapped her hand in Anna's hair, tugging the girl's head back (a bit roughly). Then she bent down and attacked her mouth once again before trailing kisses down her neck… well, not really kisses— she was biting at the skin, sucking it into her mouth. And Anna was letting out these little gasps all along the way.

"Jesus, Anna," Elsa growled into Anna's ear. Then she bit that too, tugging on the girl's ear lobe. "You're not wearing any fucking underwear. Do you know what that does to—" She stopped herself. Control. "I thought you said you'd be a good girl."

She pulled back and Anna was staring up at her, wide-eyed. Still clutching the damn candy necklace.

Elsa took a step back and grabbed the necklace from her hand. She then smiled. "You should take off your clothes… but leave on the tights. I really _do_ like those."

Anna obeyed right away, lifting her hands to unbutton her shirt. She then slipped out of her bra and skirt and stood there before Elsa, completely naked. Elsa had to take the sight in for a moment, gathering herself before telling Anna to go lie down on the bed.

So, okay. Second time in her life that she was standing there looking at the hottest girl alive spread out naked on a bed. Only this time Elsa was fully clothed and clutching a candy necklace, like what the fuck was she going to do with that.

Then she got an idea.

She pulled the plastic off the candy necklace and walked to the bed and climbed on. She then took Anna's leg and lifted it a bit before sliding the necklace over her foot, up her leg and rolling it past her knee. Once she got past that point it looked like it'd snap because the necklace was probably meant for a kids neck and not an eighteen year old woman's thigh, but Elsa took her chances. She kept rolling until it was pretty much pressed up against the side of Anna's sex.

Now, _that _looked tasty.

Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna again. She then moved down and sucked another bruise onto Anna's neck. The girl arched her back, but Elsa pinned her down and gave her nipple a little twist in reprimand. Anna let out this helpless little noise, and it was the cutest sound that Elsa had ever heard.

She then started to bite along Anna's collarbones, sucking and licking, and rubbing her hands over Anna's body. And the girl kept going to jerk her hips but catching herself and just. It was great.

Elsa moved down and ran her tongue over Anna's nipple. "You say you're a good girl, but you keep doing these things that good girls don't do."

Anna squirmed, shaking her head. "I don't mean to, honestly."

Elsa lifted her mouth to the spot right beneath Anna's jaw, where her pulse was beating the hardest. She then gave the girl's nipple a little tug. "I don't think you're trying hard enough."

Anna nodded, squeezed her eyes shut and moved her hips up, searching for friction, but Elsa kept her pinned down. "I am trying, really. I promise."

Elsa rewarded her with a kiss because that was… well, sweet and she couldn't help herself. She started sucking on Anna's lower lip, pressing herself to the girl and pulling her mouth open. Anna sighed a bit, and Elsa started to speak again. "I know, but you've still been kind of bad. Don't you think you need to be punished?"

Anna's head was nodding before Elsa even had the chance to finish. She gave the girl another kiss, lifted her hand and twisted it in her hair. "Okay, wanna know what I'll do?"

Anna was silent for a moment, so Elsa stopped moving. Waited for her to respond. Finally Anna breathed out, "Yeah. Tell me, please."

"Well, I think you might actually enjoy being spanked, so that's probably not an option." Elsa latched on to Anna's earlobe for a moment, before dropping her head and scraping her teeth against the girl's nipple.

Anna lifted herself, rolled a bit, but Elsa followed, denying her _any _friction.

"Open your eyes," Elsa whispered after a moment, and Anna did so immediately. "How many times have I had to tell you to behave? Three? I want you to remember that number."

Anna nodded and Elsa smiled, bending down again and sucking on Anna's nipple. She then began to kiss her way down the girl's stomach, finally making it to her thighs. She placed her lips on Anna's inner thigh, sucking hard before lifting them and snapping off a bead of candy into her mouth, her face close to the heat radiating from Anna, but not touching.

And, like the candy was also pretty delicious. Like she forgot how great cheap, nothing-but-sugar-candy tasted. So, she snapped off another bead into her mouth because she was hungry and she hadn't got the chance to finish her spaghetti. But this was supposed to be about sex, not eating, so she stopped herself.

Elsa moved to Anna's other thigh kissing and sucking at the skin, while the girl tried to press herself into Elsa's mouth. After a few minutes, she finally pulled up and sat on the side of Anna. She then unbuttoned the front of her pants and shoved a hand in them, slipping a finger into herself.

Then her eyes fluttered shut, because _God _she fucking needed that. A few moments later, she realized that Anna was making little noises, so she opened her eyes. "Stop whining," she ordered. "You can touch yourself. I want you to. But you can't come until I say so."

Anna shot her a sad glance, but instead of protesting she untangled her sweaty hands from the sheets and moved one down between her legs. Elsa watched for a moment as Anna threw her head back, closing her eyes again. She wasn't as shy about touching herself this time, wasn't holding anything back. She was working her fingers in and out and grinding her hips into her hand and pushing herself right to the edge like Elsa wanted her to. At some point her moans went from pleasure, to little begging noises and Elsa was feeling generous today. Like, it _was _Anna's birthday.

She bent down and gave Anna a kiss, fucking Anna's mouth with her tongue as Anna kept playing with herself. It was almost enough to make Elsa come without even touching herself, so she knew Anna had to be losing it. Once the need for air overrode her need to be kissing Anna, Elsa lifted her head.

"I want to see you come now," she whispered into Anna's lips.

And Anna did.

She came _hard_. She completely fell apart and Elsa kissed her all the way through it, whispering little things to help her through it. "Good girl. You're so fucking beautiful." Elsa wanted to be encouraging, wanted Anna to trust her so they could keep going. She knew this could be great for Anna if she let Elsa walk her through it.

Anna sat there for a moment afterwards with her chest heaving and her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. She started to lift her hand from between her legs, but Elsa grabbed it, held it in place. "Not so fast. Keep going," she instructed.

Anna moaned and opened her eyes. They were glassy and unfocused and slightly confused. "What for?" she asked, but her hand was already working in and out of herself again, her thumb swirling over her clit and her hips moving in little circles.

"You tell me, Anna," Elsa said, simply.

Anna moaned a bit, then lifted her hips. "Please fuck me," she begged.

And Elsa shuddered, involuntarily, of course. She was so happy because it was sort of like pulling teeth, getting Anna too communicate. And that was so important and it was sort of starting to happen. Okay, like. It was a moment. Just hearing Anna actually ask for it all explicitly.

Elsa bent down and took Anna's nipple into her mouth and Anna started to whine a bit, then she twisted under Elsa. "Please," she whispered. It sounded sad and broken and like she'd cry, so Elsa lifted herself.

She then placed a hand under Anna's chin and lifted her head so the girl would open her eyes. Then she looked down into those perfect teal orbs and Anna's breathing started to slow. "Anna do you want to stop playing? I'll just fuck you, I promise. And we can stop it there. It'll be just as good. You don't have to do this."

Anna was silent, like she was considering it. Then she shook her head. So Elsa bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm enjoying this so much. You're doing so well. Just promise you'll let me know if I cross into a red zone, okay?"

Anna nodded, closed her eyes again. "I promise. Everything is green."

Elsa was feeling a little nice because Anna was so sweet, so she slipped out of her shirt and slunk down between Anna's legs, moving Anna's fingers and placing a soft kiss to her sex. "I want you to come again. Just from my mouth, though. No fingers."

Anna let out a little noise and Elsa stuck out her tongue, licking up the length of her sex. She then took the girls clit into her mouth, sucking hard. Anna started to shake a bit, uttering little words that didn't make sense, mostly begging. She snapped her hips up, but Elsa didn't punish her for it. Just kept sucking, swirling her tongue over Anna's clit.

She let it go after a few seconds and moved lower, dipping her tongue gently into Anna's entrance.

Anna pressed her head back deeper into the pillow, letting out little noises, too worn out to make loud sounds so she kept sighing and whimpering and letting out little breaths. Elsa swirled her tongue around Anna's entrance, dipping it in and out every so often. It was just a bit of teasing before she stuck her tongue all the way in and shoved her face farther between Anna's legs. Anna opened even wider, inviting Elsa in.

Elsa moved back to Anna's clit and Anna turned her head, burying her face in the pillow beneath her, then she moaned out, "_Please._" And Elsa pulled back. She breathed over Anna's sex for a moment before moving her mouth back to the girl's thighs and sucking and kissing along them. She took another bead (just because) before giving Anna one final, slow lick up the length of her sex.

Anna shuddered, her toes clenching, and she fell apart again. Only this time it was like, twice as intense. And she started gasping for air, her mouth hanging open, her body twisting in the sheets. Her orgasm was rolling through her and she gripping and flexing her hands like she was searching for something to grab on to, something to pull her through it.

Elsa kept nuzzling Anna's thigh with her nose, being gentle. And once Anna settled down, Elsa started to kiss up her thigh again, but Anna recoiled. "I-I can't, Els. It's too much for me," she whispered.

"Anna," Elsa breathed. And her voice sounded so foreign because she realized she was also out of breath and turned on and she hadn't spoken in a while. "What was the number I told you to remember?" she asked, running her hand over Anna's stomach.

Anna swallowed and her eyes fluttered shut and then open again, and she looked dazed at the ceiling like she couldn't figure out why she was being asked a question. Then finally, she muttered, "Three."

Elsa smiled up at her. "It sounds to me like you owe me one more. I know you can do it, Snowflake. Wanna make me proud?"

Anna nodded. "Okay, I can try."

Elsa sat up, running her hand along Anna's stomach. "Good. You're being such a good girl."

And Anna smiled this big fucking proud ass smile, and Elsa couldn't help but smile herself. She stuck her hand between Anna's legs, and the girl didn't recoil this time, she leaned into it, like now there was a goal and she was destined to achieve it.

Elsa pushed two fingers in and moved them in and out slowly as Anna moved against her hand. She then pressed them in deep and started stroking against that special spot, while her other hand reached out for Anna's nipple and started to twist it around.

Anna threw her head back, staring up at the ceiling like she was staring off into space.

"You like this, baby?" Elsa whispered.

But Anna didn't respond, her mouth hung open, suspended and every so often she'd let out a little sound or moan or gasp, and Elsa knew she was in that special place and she had to hold her there and guide her. So, Elsa started working her fingers a little faster.

When Anna finally came, she barely let out a squeak. Her body jumped and tensed and her eyes started to roll a little with the intensity. It was like she had nothing left to give, but Elsa was asking for everything. She knew Anna probably couldn't take anymore, but she didn't need to because she'd done so fucking well. Elsa bent down and started pressing little kisses all over her face. "You did so well baby. I'm so proud of you. I'm so fucking proud of you. You're so perfect."

Elsa then lied down next to Anna, wrapping an arm around her as the girl snuggled into her chest. Anna's hands lazily moved over her skin, and she knew the girl wanted to return the favor, but she really was in no state to.

"Do you think we should go out on a date?" Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded. "I'd love that."

"So, like—"

"Hey," Elsa interrupted. "Lets just take a nap, because I'd probably say whatever you wanted me to at this point."

And Anna smiled and placed a kiss to Elsa's chest before drifting off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't think there are any trigger warnings or warnings of any kind for this chapter, actually. If there are, let me know.**

* * *

Elsa woke up and Anna was out of the bed and pacing around the room in this oversized t-shirt. She was also on the phone, rolling her eyes and twirling the material of her shirt around her finger mindlessly. And when she caught sight of the, now awake, Elsa she pointed to the device on her ear and mouthed, "My Mother."

Cool, okay. No big deal, like there was something hot about sneaking around and being all off the radar and stuff. But there was also something terrifying about it, like never knowing when they might get caught… or actually thinking about why they had to sneak around in the first place. Anna had just turned eighteen, and while she was technically legal at seventeen, there didn't need to be the obligatory _technically _in front of legal when talking about her age now. In fact, Anna's age had just crossed the line for not even being a factor anymore.

Still, Elsa didn't think she'd necessarily voluntarily go up to Kristoff and broadcast the fact that she was sort of seeing his sister in a sort of sexual way. But, maybe that was how things were supposed to be. Like, Anna could be thirty and Kristoff could be hostile towards her lover. It could be an older brother thing.

Maybe.

Elsa didn't have any older brothers to speak of in order to gauge the situation. She _did _have Hans, but he was always more encouraging than judgmental or overprotective. Not, that he hadn't gone to bat for her before, but he definitely wasn't the type to _cock-block_… vagina-block… twat-block.

Elsa giggled. _Twat-block._

Anna scrunched her face up, confused, and Elsa shook her head. The younger girl then went on with her conversation.

So, maybe Elsa needed to figure out what the stakes were with this relationship, because she felt like she was in the black, and not in the good sense, like the financial way. Like, she was sort of clueless about any implications their relationship could have that didn't pertain to… well, _inside_ the bedroom. And the only way she could figure those things out would be to actually have a fucking conversation with Anna. It was really a quite simple fix.

Luckily for her, she was currently watching the version of Anna that she was most comfortable having a conversation with— post-sex Anna. There was something _different_ about her after sex. She wasn't as tense. Like, she had this long-limbed lithe body that young athletes have and she was striding around the room with this careless body confidence that came from knowing exactly what those limbs and muscles were capable of.

Elsa liked relaxed Anna. Shy, adorable Anna was a turn on, but relaxed Anna was the one that Elsa could see herself growing old with. Okay, _wait_— not like growing old with, but something similar, like… whatever.

She liked relaxed Anna. _The end_.

Anna hung up her cell phone before turning to Elsa with a smile. "Mom wanted me to call my aunt, my other aunt, and my four uncles because they all want to wish me a happy birthday. She also said to call grandma because grandma wants me to go to church to possibly get the scholarship they give away to _bright_ seniors… oh and there's also a cute church boy that would be perfect for me. So, I guess that's sort of my incentive to actually show up, you know? But... I kind of have this hot blonde lying in my bed, so."

Elsa laughed because Anna was being playful and it was actually pretty amusing. "Do I have to start going to church to keep up with the competition?"

Anna shook her head, walking back toward the bed. "You're wearing my pants," she said, running her hand up Elsa's leg.

Elsa nodded. She'd taken a shower — out of necessity, of course, because she really needed to get off and Anna had a removable shower-head— but when she got out she realized after the fact that she didn't have anything else to put on. So, she raided Anna's closet while the girl was still sleeping. Then she climbed back in bed and dozed off, snuggling up to the naked _cutie _that was lying next to her. Life couldn't be better.

"Thought you wouldn't mind," Elsa smiled.

Anna climbed in the bed on top of Elsa, straddling her waist as she bent down to trail kisses along the older woman's neck. "You also took a shower," she whispered into Elsa's neck.

Elsa wanted to take the situation over, but this felt nice and she didn't want to ruin the moment, so she let it happen. "Yeah, I did. I kind of _needed _to."

Anna lifted her head, playfully pouting. "But I'm the one that got all dirty."

And Elsa sucked in a breath because Anna had this way of making it hard for her to control herself. It's great really, twenty-two years of trying to teach herself to conceal were being thrown out the door with eight simple words from an, admittedly, _very _attractive girl. Well, maybe not twenty-two years because she didn't really come out of the womb trying to hide her feelings, but the idea is the same.

She worked hard on bottling it up. Being able to let people see what she _wanted _them to see. But, Anna was breaking through all of that. That was _also _exciting and scary. A lot of things about Anna were both exciting and scary. Elsa felt like she was going to have a heart attack after this.

If the excitement didn't kill her, the fear would.

"Maybe I would have woken you up if you weren't sleeping so peacefully. You were kind of drooling, you know?" she laughed. "And you had the little snore going on. How could I interrupt that?"

Anna gave Elsa's shoulder a playful slap before rolling off the older woman and landing on her back on the bed beside her. She then looked up to Elsa from beneath her lashes. "I don't snore."

Elsa turned on her side, sliding her hand across Anna's stomach. "You do. I feel like I should get you some nose strips, because that could be a sign of a serious—"

"Hey!" Anna interrupted, giggling. "I'm not the one who talks in my sleep."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what do I talk about?"

"It's a secret."

Elsa was kind of worried, but Anna was giggling so maybe it wasn't anything too bad. "Fine, but you need to go take a shower since, like you said, you're all _dirty_," Elsa winked. "I'll pick out what you're going to wear."

"Why?" Anna questioned.

Elsa pulled herself up into a sitting position and shrugged. "Because I want to dress you."

"Why?" Anna asked again.

And Elsa didn't want to be asked so many questions, but it was Anna's birthday so she was willing to be a little patient with the girl. "Well you're pretty bad at dressing yourself. I mean, you forgot to put on underwear."

Anna pulled herself up, sitting next to Elsa. "I didn't forget. I just thought you'd think it was hot. I just wanted to be sexy for you," Anna shrugged.

That was cute and honest and cute again so, like doubly cute. And it made Elsa smile thinking that Anna was trying to please her and not begging for attention. "Well," Elsa started, "You kind of made eating dinner a little hard, now didn't you? I'm all for eating… _other things,_ but I don't think that's very nutritious."

"Well… _shit_," Anna laughed.

Elsa laughed with her. "Yeah, _shit..._ So, I think it's only fair that I pick out what you're going to wear."

Anna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elsa's lips. "Yeah, I get it. That makes sense."

Then she climbed off the bed and threw off her t-shirt as she headed for the shower. And Elsa rolled her eyes because that stunt wasn't meant to please _anyone_. Anna was being defiant. But, she'd taken enough punishment for the night, so Elsa et it go and got off the bed to pick through Anna's closet once again.

When she stood up she looked down and noticed that there were snowmen on her shirt and it seemed goofy, but it also seemed very _Anna_, which made the shirt _that _much better. So, Elsa decided she'd rather be wearing that than anything else at the moment because it was obvious that it was Anna's and she liked that. The sweatpants were like some soccer warmups or something and they had Anna written in green on the leg and Elsa liked that a lot.

She walked to Anna's closet and turned the light on and noticed that it was a nightmare. When she entered it before she'd just grabbed the first pair of pants and t-shirt that she could find, but now seeing it and actually being inside of it and taking it in… it was a different experience.

A chaotic experience.

She could see every outfit decision that Anna made before ditching it for a new one, just by judging the randomly strewn about clothes in the relatively large (for a closet) walk-in space. After getting over how messy it was, she picked out a solid blue t-shirt and some compression shorts because… well, that didn't really need an explanation.

After Anna got out of the shower they pretty much hung around the house late into the night, or early into the morning, watching TV and cuddling and eating snacks and kissing a lot. And Elsa felt like she was on some kind of high, like she was walking on air. Her heart swelling in her chest because Anna actually was pretty fun to talk to and she was hanging on Elsa's words like she really cared about what the older woman had to say and it was the best feeling in the world. But somewhere around three in the morning it started to fade.

And it was a slow thing, but by the time the sun started to come up Elsa felt different. More like herself. More like she could detach herself from Anna and walk to the kitchen alone without dying.

But she stayed cuddled up in Anna's lap. Just because she wasn't on like a crazy sex-high anymore didn't mean that she didn't like when Anna stroked her hair or when the younger girl hummed little songs. And Elsa could feel the vibrations of the little songs all through Anna's body with her ear pressed to the girl's stomach and it gave her this sense of belonging like this was exactly the place that she needed to be.

She wanted to tell Anna that she really liked this but she didn't want to sound weird or clingy. And she felt a little bit like shit because she didn't know if she should have pushed Anna that far. Like. They hadn't even talked about it or _anything_ and she tried to go slow and be encouraging, but it felt a bit like she was losing control in the moment she needed it the most and she couldn't do that if she wanted Anna to trust her. But the girl hadn't said anything about it, in fact, she seemed happy with it so Elsa didn't want to bring it up, at least not yet.

Elsa sighed and rolled over, pressing her nose to Anna's stomach. Anna stopped humming and her attention snapped to Elsa immediately as she ran a thumb along the older woman's ear. Now that Elsa was feeling normal again she was able to appreciate how good it felt being in the presence of someone she really liked.

"You okay, babe?" Anna asked.

Elsa loved the sound of Anna's voice. And she was so smitten at this point that she'd even got to the part where she accepted it. "Yeah… I just keep convincing myself that I've done something wrong."

And Anna didn't panic, she was relaxed, probably used up all her nerves when Elsa first entered the house. She started stroking Elsa's hair again. "Why do you keep thinking you did something wrong?"

Elsa needed to get this out in the air so she finally said it. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Anna smiled, even laughed a bit, then she moved her hand down to rest on Elsa's cheek. "I get it," she sighed. "My first time was supposed to be in a nice hotel room and it was supposed to be planned and with my boyfriend that I'd been dating for a year or two and we'd finally decided it was the right time or something. But, to me that just sounds like a recipe for disaster. There's too much pressure, you know? My first time was spontaneous, and amazing… and _you're_ amazing… _and _I don't know where I'm going with this," she laughed. "Help me out here."

"I have nice hair," Elsa laughed along with her.

"And you have nice hair and big eyes and a puppy smile. So, just… don't worry about me. If something is wrong, I'll tell you. I promise."

That felt like a good promise, and it put Elsa's doubts at ease so she relaxed and let herself enjoy the rest of her time with Anna.

— — —

"Is this your first time?"

Elsa blinked a few times, knuckles white from her fists being clenched so tight. "No, I've done this before. I just… it wasn't so… you know?"

The very attractive brunette standing in front of her, Lena, shifted a little, but managed to give a small, reassuring smile none-the-less. "You don't have to do this, but I want you to know that you're in very good hands."

Elsa swallowed, looked up from under her bangs that were starting to fall over her eyes. "I am?"

"Look around."

Elsa does. She knows she's in a spa, since she's been here before, but she's never gotten the _full _treatment and a wax seems sort of invasive and a little unnecessary. "Should I be afraid?" she asked, trying not to sound _too _panicked. She didn't want to make this woman's job any harder.

"Relax," Lena started. "It's not that bad, and you'll be in and out before you know it."

Elsa started to take a step forward, but she heard a scream. Okay, not a scream. More like a yelp. Either way, if she wasn't afraid before, she was now.

She always hated going to spas. She didn't really like the idea of strangers poking and prodding around her naked body too much. The first time she'd went, she was reluctant to walk around in just a towel, and when she was told she'd be standing in front of a masseuse in nothing but her underwear, she'd had a minor panic attack. But, that was years ago. She was a different person now. More comfortable with her body now. She could do this.

Elsa decided she wasn't going to do it. It wasn't worth the trouble. But as soon as she went to turn around, Lena reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "I promise it's going to be okay." She said it like she meant it and suddenly Elsa felt a little more comfortable because Lena felt a little less like a stranger and a little more like a person that could be trusted, so Elsa smiled and she went along with it.

— — —

Most people got apartment gifts or _any _other thing for their college graduation. Elsa got a spa visit.

It wasn't really just _any_ spa visit, though, considering it was at the most high-end and expensive spa in the area, but still Elsa wanted to scream out to her mother that this was college graduation and not her wedding night. But she didn't. And she wouldn't, because she was a good daughter and she'd have a spa date with her mother even if she was forced to go off on her own and get a _wax. _

She was nervous, and not just about the wax, but about other stuff. Because her mother was in town and she'd be poking around and asking questions and Elsa had never been good at hiding anything, especially not a relationship where real, actual feelings could be involved. And she wasn't really ready to drop the 'I'm dating a high-schooler' bomb. She wanted to at least wait until Anna graduated, so she was trying her best to seem like she wasn't… well, glowing with delight.

So, the spa visit _did _help. Like, she could attribute her glow to something else.

It didn't work.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" her mother asked, as soon as she returned from the wax. Which actually wasn't that bad.

"No, Mom. Why?" Maybe her mother wouldn't be relentless about badgering her since it was graduation and Elsa should feel special for her graduation.

"No reason," her mother shrugged. "You just kind of have this glow about you, that's all. How was your wax?"

"I'm bald."

"You got a Brazilian?"

"Lena said to try it out," Elsa stated. "She said it'd feel liberating."

"Was she cute?"

Elsa sighed, inwardly. No, that wasn't right. She sighed outwardly, then she settled down in a chair next to her mother for a pedicure. "Mom, I'm not attracted to everyone I see. I have standards and boundaries."

"Sorry, I just don't know how this lesbian thing works." The statement bothered Elsa because it felt kind of… ignorant. But, this was her mother so she _had _to be patient and explain, and take all the shit.

"It's not a _thing_, Mom. I'm twenty-two years old. This is my life. I think it's about time that you understood that."

Her mother sighed, dramatically. "It's my life too, Elsa. And I want grandchildren."

Not this again. Like, Elsa was still a woman. She could still have children. She didn't know what her mother didn't understand about that. She decided to reassure her anyway. "And I'll give you grandchildren, Mom. Just not today. And not with the lady who just gave me a wax. And she _was_ cute, by the way. But, I can control myself."

"Is it because you have a girlfriend?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Give it a break, already."

Her mother didn't give up. "No, because I know you have a girlfriend and I don't understand why you're lying to me."

Elsa wasn't having this. Not today of all days. "And how do you know this, Mom? Because I'm glowing."

"No," her mother stated, simply. "Because Hans told me. I was trying to get ahold of you and when you wouldn't answer, I called Hans and he said you were with your girlfriend. So, who is she? And when do I meet her?"

Shit. Hans and his big mouth. This was _exactly_ what she needed. Five hours before graduation and her life was ending. But, she decided to keep changing the subject until her mother gave up.

"I'm excited about my new job," Elsa said.

"I want to meet her," her mother continued. "Will she be at graduation?"

"No."

Well, _fuck. _

Anna _would_ be at graduation since Kristoff was also going to be walking across the stage. There had never been a better time for Elsa to really know how to conceal. Kristoff was one thing, she could fool him. But, all her mother needed was _one _lingering glance, and she'd know.

* * *

More notes: The smut will be back probably next chapter. This just needed to happen first.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **The smut is back, yo.

**Warning: [Exhibitionism, fingering, Anna's being a brat, D/s]**

* * *

The problem wasn't the fact that she had a really hot girlfriend.

No, the problem was the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about her really hot girlfriend. Elsa spent half the graduation looking over the crowd of maybe thirty thousand family members and close friends, just trying to see if she could get a glimpse of the one person that was constantly plaguing her mind. Finally, after an eternity of searching she gave up and decided to make a list.

She liked lists.

She needed to figure out why she was so caught up on Anna. It wasn't like this was her first relationship. It wasn't like they'd ventured into anything new, sexually. At least not for her. And it wasn't even that they'd had any stimulating conversations. Elsa couldn't figure it out. So, she spent the second half of the graduation trying to put everything together. She walked across the stage trying to figure out whether or not Anna was staring at her. It was excruciating.

Elsa took a sip of her watery reception lemonade before biting down into a store bought cookie. "Mom, are you going back to your hotel after this? When's your flight?"

Her mother moved a few strands of her platinum blonde bangs around and adjusted her graduation gown before responding. "Yeah, I have to go get ready to catch my flight. I hate that I have to leave so soon. You know I love spending time with you, Elsa."

Elsa sucked in a breath, sad that she'd spent most of this time arguing with her mother. But, she also knew that that was just the nature of their relationship. "I know. We'll have to figure out some time that's good for me to visit you, maybe," she said, sweetly.

Her mother smiled, shaking her head. "It's never a _bad_ time for you to visit. You know that. You'll always be my baby girl, so there's always a place in my house for you."

Elsa blushed because she was twenty-two years old and mother still had the ability to make her feel like a goofy, smiling pile of goo. She hugged her mother goodbye, told her she loved her, and then she found herself standing alone at her graduation. And she was still being angry at Hans, so she wasn't planning on finding him. Besides, he had his army of a family surrounding him and she didn't feel like dealing with that.

So, after standing around awkwardly eating her cookie for two minutes, Elsa decided she'd go to the restroom and then back to her house and her life and maybe mope about the fact that she was actually an adult now. And also about the fact that she didn't actually get a chance to see Anna _and_ that she thought graduation would be this big dramatic thing, but it was really just… depressing.

She couldn't put a finger on why she felt so down, but it was like it was standing there on the tip of her tongue, just slightly out of reach. Whatever, it was probably best if she didn't figure it out.

The restroom was more crowded than she expected. There was even a line and everything, extending out of the door. Made sense, though, since everyone had just sat through a two hour graduation with no breaks. But, she made it in and finally got herself to one of the stalls. Then she tried for twenty seconds to maneuver her robe before giving up and taking the whole thing off. And she was wearing this strapless, black high-low dress underneath with silver accents and matching silver and black pumps.

The whole get-up reminded her of her mother, since her mother had been the one to pick the outfit out like Elsa was going to find the love of her life at graduation. But, Elsa still went along with it _just _because it was her mother and she honestly really hated arguing with the older woman.

Once she was done using the restroom she decided to fold her robe and throw it over her shoulder instead of putting it back on and then she left and made the mistake of looking into the mirror. Like, it was sort of pathetic, really, because she was all dressed up and looking pretty with no where to go and no one to see. So, she tried to avoid her reflection while she was washing her hands, but then.

"I was trying to imagine what you were wearing under there, but I would have never thought of _this_."

It was Anna's voice and it was perfect and Elsa took in a relieved breath because she realized that she was so down because she hadn't seen or heard Anna today and she was expecting to have done both by now. So she turned toward the voice and Anna was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but seeing her still sort of felt like Christmas in July or something. And that got Elsa to wondering if this was normal. Like, feeling like this about Anna.

"I was mostly just trying to picture you naked," Anna said. And Elsa realized she hadn't responded to Anna's statement. She'd stood there staring at the girl.

Elsa looked around to see if anyone was really in earshot before turning and whispering, "I don't know how many lessons I have to teach you before you figure out how to be a _good _girl."

Anna blushed and turned towards the sink to start washing her hands. Then she shrugged. "I don't know. I think I could use a few more."

Elsa grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall and sighed. "I don't know if I have the time to be teaching you all of these lessons." She turned to look at Anna. "I'm an adult and I have a job and things are expected of me."

Anna bit down on her lip as she grabbed a paper towel and turned to Elsa. "Well, what _exactly _are you doing right now?"

_Wait_. What was she trying to ask. "What do you mean?" Elsa whispered as two women walked by.

Anna leaned in. "I saw this month of sex challenge on tumblr and one of them was to have sex in a public place. I think this is our chance."

No. Absolutely not. Elsa was not about to do that. "No. Absolutely not. I am not about to do that."

Anna leaned in even closer, her voice dropping so that only Elsa could hear. "Please, Mommy. I want to show you I'm a good girl," she said in the sweetest voice before smiling and biting her lip.

Elsa gasped and her eyes widened. Then she angrily gritted down on her teeth. "Anna, I swear I'm gonna—" She stopped short as two more women walked by, then she closed her eyes and took in a calming breath before turning and walking away.

She left the restroom and turned down the large hall, walking in no direction in particular. She wasn't really angry as much as she was turned on. And Anna knew exactly what she was doing, but Elsa really didn't want to have sex here. Like, public sex had never been a turn on for her, but right now it sort of seemed hot. But then again, everything seemed hot when Anna was added to the mix. So Elsa needed to hold her ground.

"I'm not having sex in front of people, Anna."

Anna quickened her pace to catch up to Elsa. "It's not in front of people. We just have to do it somewhere in here. While people are here."

Anna started to fall behind again, but Elsa kept walking. "No, this isn't a thing, Anna. I'm not going to do this. And we should probably have a discussion about—"

Elsa got the feeling she was talking to herself, so she stopped and turned around and Anna wasn't there anymore.

Wow, okay. Now she was fucking Houdini.

Elsa ran her hand over her face, but then she heard her name being called so she looked up. And Anna was peeking her head out from this little corridor and gesturing for Elsa to come closer.

This girl was going to be the death of her. Elsa walked over, reluctantly. "What are you doing, Anna?"

Anna tilted her head to her side. "I found a good spot."

"No."

"Fine," Anna huffed. "I'll just be waiting in here for the next twenty minutes until I have to rejoin my parents. You feel free to do what you want."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Who are you?" she hissed. "You were a virgin two weeks ago."

"And now I'm not."

"Yeah, _now_ you want to have sex in public."

Anna looked like she was about to say something, then she stopped short and cleared her throat. "Is this our first fight?" She dropped her head, her mouth sinking into a frown. "I don't want to fight."

_Shit. _Elsa pulled her robe from over her shoulder and twisted it in her hands. "Okay, so."

"There's a room back here," Anna said.

And, alright. Like, if there was a _room. _Like, an _empty _room, then there wasn't really a problem. Besides, Elsa probably wouldn't make it too far on her own considering the amount of heat that was currently pooling between her legs. Also, she didn't really have much fight left in her since Anna could probably get her to do just about anything at this point.

She really needed to do something about that. No time like the present.

"Okay, Anna."

Anna's face lit up. "Okay? Okay." She grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her into the corridor and into a door that looked like it probably should have been locked. The room had nothing in it though, just four concrete walls with a precarious looking table hanging from one of them.

Anna locked the door and Elsa took in a breath. If they were going to do it, then they were going to do it. No point in doing it half-assed or continuing to fight it now that she'd entered the room.

Elsa dropped her robe to the floor and walked towards Anna, pushing her until her back was against the wall. It was kind of rough, but not to the point where she'd hurt Anna. She didn't want to hurt Anna. Ever. She leaned forward and noticed how Anna's pulse was racing and it was getting her all wound up and she decided that she could kick the lesson off right here. She _was _going to fuck Anna all hot and heavy and quick, but then there was really no fun in that. Not when she could do what she had in mind.

Elsa was wearing heels so she was a bit taller (even more so than normal) and Anna had her eyes trained on Elsa's breasts, probably conveniently because they were in her direct line of sight. Her chest heaved with every labored breath she took, her lips slightly parted and her body relaxed like she was ready for whatever Elsa had in mind.

It felt nice, being trusted like that. Elsa lifted her hand and trailed a finger from Anna's ear down toward her chin and she tilted her head up. It was almost impossibly gentle compared to how Anna's heart was racing in reaction to suddenly having this attractive blonde all up close and personal and actually willing to have sex in a public place.

Elsa wanted to tease Anna, wanted to get her frustrated and flustered and _needing_. She ran her thumb slowly across Anna's lips and Anna wasn't wearing any makeup, except for lip gloss and maybe some eye stuff because she was naturally beautiful with her freckles and whatnot. Her cheeks were flushed red, how they got whenever she was flustered around Elsa, which was practically all the time.

Elsa was busy taking it all in before she decided to lean down, darting her tongue out to run it over Anna's lips, tasting lip gloss mixed in with Anna and maybe a hint of lemonade. Her tongue move across Anna's lips and it was slow and gentle and tender and it caused Anna to open her mouth to make this little sound and Elsa couldn't help but smile into it, catching Anna's bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling. Anna made another little noise, and Elsa became devastatingly aware of the heat curling between her legs.

It wasn't _really _that urgent. It was lingering and pleasant.

So she kept going for a minute, sucking lightly on Anna's bottom lip before pulling up and realizing just how turned on Anna was. She'd forgotten that she also had that effect on Anna, like it wasn't just _her_ feeling this way.

"This was actually a pretty good idea," she said, nudging her thigh between Anna's legs and allowing the girl to grind herself against it. She then leaned down and started to nibble on Anna's ear before whispering, "I feel like I spoil you. And it's probably about time that you returned the favor."

Elsa pulled up and Anna was all but panting at this point, staring up at her wide eyed like a baby deer, her eyes glassy and pleading. It was her _please fuck me _face, but Elsa wasn't in a giving mood today. She flipped the both of them around so that her own back was against the wall and she snaked her hand up into Anna's hair, getting a good grip. She used her other hand to pull her dress up before grabbing Anna's hand and sticking it down the front of her panties.

Anna's fingers immediately cupped her like that's where they _belonged_ and Elsa let out a small gasp. She gave Anna's hair a gentle tug as she pulled her head back and looked down into her eyes. "You're going to give me exactly what I want, and I'm not going to give you _anything,_" Elsa whispered. Anna started making these little whimpering noises and Elsa tugged at her hair again, a bit more roughly. "_And _you're not going to complain about it. You're just going to do what I say because you have about ten minutes to make me come."

Anna bit down on her lip, but then she nodded and Elsa smiled. "Good girl," she encouraged.

Anna started to move her hand and Elsa gasped audibly because she was abruptly reminded of the fact that she'd been waxed so there was nothing between Anna's fingers and her sex.

She was right in the middle of mentally thanking Lena for convincing her of the wax when she started to realize that Anna had begun to do a little exploring. Elsa felt a finger slowly sliding inside of her and then pull out and swirl over her clit. She tossed her head back, which was a bad idea because it knocked against the concrete, so when she yelled, "Oh, _fuck_," it was sort of from a mixture of both pleasure _and_ pain.

Anna moved her face up and pressed her lips to Elsa's ear. "Good?" she whispered. And it wasn't meant to tease or anything, she was probably only asking to gauge whether or not she was on the right track.

But, it was sort of encouraging Elsa to talk, which was surprisingly hard because she was too busy focusing on the two slippery fingers that were rhythmically pressing on either side of her clit, one and then the other. And they weren't really directly touching it, but it was close enough to get her wound up embarrassingly fast.

"Good," Elsa finally breathed. It was like she wanted to spread her legs or rock more against Anna or do anything, but she was standing and Anna had her pressed to the wall now and there wasn't much she could do for an outlet, but _talk. _"You're so good. Such a good girl. Just… _yeah._"

Anna whimpered, then she started to go a little faster, no longer rhythmically pressing, but pushing down and rubbing hard. And Elsa moaned and tossed her head back (gentler this time), and her entire body was heating up. And Anna was moaning into her ear, like just the act of touching Elsa was getting her off. It was so light and sweet and Elsa's nails were scratching at the concrete behind her because she just— "More, Anna. I want."

So Anna added a third finger to her rubbing and. Okay. That felt really great, but that wasn't exactly what Elsa meant, like she meant that she wanted to be touched but she had on this dress and she… she needed. "_More, Anna_," she stressed, trying to get her point across.

Anna wasn't getting it because she let out this sigh and it was kind of distressed, but then she dipped two fingers inside of Elsa and that was... That was like. "Holy shit, Anna. Fuck. _Yes_," Elsa moaned. Screamed. Begged. She snapped her eyes shut and rolled her head around as she tightened herself around Anna's fingers that were _slowly_, oh so slowly, sliding in and out of her.

She was so close. She was so so so fucking close.

Anna stopped moving in and out and started twisting her fingers around instead, holding them there and keeping Elsa nice and full and— "Yeah, _shit. _That's really good, Anna." And Elsa realized that she was gripping the shit out of Anna's hair at this point but it didn't really matter because she was so close and she didn't care about much except for the feeling she was chasing.

Anna started spreading her fingers apart, stretching Elsa out and teasing her and she pressed her thumb down to Elsa's clit and. That was it. That was all it took. Elsa came with a cry that could probably be heard by someone outside if they were standing in the vicinity, and there was a slight head rush accompanying it. Anna kept rubbing gently so it was drawn out and perfect and Elsa started to feel kind of _weak_, like she was going to collapse because her legs were jello.

But Anna caught her.

She pulled her hand up and wrapped her arms around Elsa and held her, sprinkling kisses over the side of her face. "It's okay, Els. I got you. I got you, Els."

Elsa nuzzled her face into Anna's neck.

The real problem with having a really hot girlfriend was this. Completely losing herself and letting go and letting her girlfriend catch her and…

It just felt so nice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This is going to be broken into two parts. So, here's part one.

**Warning: [Sex toys, mention of D/s activities, suggestion of anal play]**

Also I'm trying to write this so that skipping out on a particularly smutty chapter won't completely throw you off if you pick up on the next. So, if anything actually sounds off-putting to you, then it's okay to just sit that one out. There's no smut in this chapter. There will be in the next.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa was confused. There were little (and rather _large_) plastic and rubber penises everywhere.

It was normal for them to be on the shelves or the walls or displays, but now they were strewn about all over the floor and that wasn't what she wanted Anna's first sex boutique experience to be like. She wanted it to be a little more inviting than walking in to the Fugitive (aka Godzilla's penis, or the world's largest dildo) lying on the floor in all the glory of the industrial plastic wrap it was enclosed in. Why couldn't it have been _any _of the other toys by that maker lying right near the entrance? Like, the one's that came in cute little plastic containers and were totally comforting and inviting and made you want to buy them. It had to be this.

Elsa gave Anna's hand a little reassuring squeeze. "We don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable. I just wanted to bring you somewhere where you could look at things and touch them and figure out what you like and ask questions." She looked down at the toy on the floor. "I didn't want to scare you."

But, Anna wasn't letting a little mishap like this deter her from why they were here today. "No, it's okay, Els. Everything's good. I told you. If anything is ever wrong, I'll tell you. You gotta start trusting me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Anna," Elsa said. Because she _did_ trust Anna, but she also wanted to be really really really cautious because she didn't want to do anything too fast or scare Anna away or hurt her or do even the smallest thing that would make Anna want to go away and not come back.

"Stop worrying, Els. You're getting old and that's not good for your health," Anna joked.

That made Elsa lighten up a bit because Anna's smile had a way of cutting right through any negative mood she was in. "Fine, so do you want to go at this together, or should I release you into the wild on your own?"

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hand and placed a kiss on the older woman's shoulder. "I don't like to demand too many things, but I have a few rules for when we're out in public."

Elsa laughed because it was cute thinking about how Anna was actually starting to open up to her and be confident and… _demanding. _Like, she'd never thought demanding was that sexy before because she liked being in charge, but demanding on Anna wasn't _so _bad. Within reason, of course.

"Okay. Lets hear your rules, and I'll tell you if I approve."

Anna grinned like she'd accomplished some impossible feat, then she sucked in a breath. "_Well, _I think we should hold hands as much as possible and we should kiss as much as possible, or where appropriate, and…" Anna paused, thinking for a moment. "And we have to do that thing when we go out to eat. The thing where we like feed each other desserts and stuff."

"Are those all the rules?" Elsa asked, amused. She didn't have any objections to those, mainly because she pretty much planned on doing all of that, anyway. Anna nodded, awaiting Elsa's response. Elsa scrunched her brow as if the answer actually required thought, then she started to laugh. "Well they all sound fantastic to me, Snowflake."

"Cool, so what are we looking at first?"

"This visit's for you, Anna."

Anna looked off in a direction and then her eyes lit up and she was... so lovely. Elsa had always been very contained and controlled but she really appreciated how expressive Anna was and how she could tell what Anna was feeling just by looking at her and how damn sexy that was when they were having sex and Elsa was really doing something right.

Anna pulled at Elsa's hand and they navigated themselves around a few people while staying connected and moved to the other side of the store where they walked up to a shelf of clear, hand crafted glass dildos with a variety of different colored ribbons lacing the insides. Anna picked up one with green ribbons and started to twist it in her hands.

This, of course, immediately caught the attention of one of the few helpers dispersed throughout the store.

The small redhead (dyed not natural) walked over with a welcoming smile. "You have any experience with glass toys?" Getting right down to business.

Anna looked up, rather reluctantly, like she didn't want to tear her eyes away from the item in her hands. Then she shook her head. "It's the first time I'm ever really seeing one. It's… well, _pretty._"

"You bet it is," the woman said, enthusiastically. "Well, my name's Jessica." She extended her hand.

Anna took one hand off the toy and shook it. "My name's Anna."

Jessica reached for the toy and Anna gave it to her. "Well, Anna. As you can see, the toy's about ten inches long and one and a half inches thick, and although each one is unique, they'll all be about this size. Since you came in, and you're not ordering off line, you can have the privilege of picking a toy that's curved to fit you perfectly… or close enough to perfect."

Anna looked around, a bit lost, like she'd have no clue which curve was perfect for her… and well, Elsa now had her fair share of experience of being inside of Anna, so— "I could probably help out with that," Elsa said. And it was supposed to calm Anna, but instead it got the girl blushing rather profusely and Jessica's smile broadened just a tad too much, like she was trying not to giggle.

Anna bit down on her lip and looked down at the floor for a moment as she muttered, "Thanks." And Elsa suddenly felt like the awkward mother who'd just embarrassed her daughter in front of her roommate on her first day of college. Or, maybe she was having an unwelcome flashback to her own past. Either way, she looked away quickly and tried to busy herself looking through boxes, pretending she wasn't still very invested in the conversation.

After a moment, Jessica cleared her throat and went on with her spiel. "Well, if you're going to only have one glass toy in your collection, then this is probably your best option. It's very comfortable and easy to get the hang of. Most glass toys are either going to be made of borosilicate glass or soda lime glass. Neither should really be exposed to extreme temperature changes, but soda lime glass is particularly sensitive. Which is what this is made from." She stopped for a moment, then. "Is she your partner," she asked, pointing to Elsa.

Anna nodded and Elsa turned away from her task.

"Yeah, she is," Anna responded.

"Okay," Jessica went on, "This is probably important for both of you to hear if you'll be using this together. When you're prepping it before sex you want to use gentle warm or cool water to adjust the temperature. Do _not_ boil _or_ freeze it and you want to either sanitize it with alcohol or toy cleaner, which we also sell."

Anna was nodding along like this was the most important information on the planet, and Jessica was talking like this was about to be an easy sell. "You can get acquainted with it while you're here, and if you have any questions just call me over," Jessica then said before handing the toy back to Anna and walking over to another unsuspecting customer.

Anna turned to Elsa. "I really want this."

Guess it was an easy sell after all. "Okay," Elsa smiled. "It's a really great choice. I'm always amazed by how little lube a glass toy needs. And they glide in a way that even the best, smoothest silicone can't. And there's no drag and they feel cool and hard and solid and slick…" Elsa stopped because she was getting a bit carried away.

And Anna was getting a little flushed again, and Elsa could tell that this time it probably wasn't from being embarrassed because the girl's breathing was also picking up a bit. It was still shocking how they both constantly managed to have this effect on each other.

"S-so," Anna stuttered, "—this is good, then?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. Then she linked an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her in and placed a kiss to the girl's temple and whispered, "But, lets not go just yet. I was hoping you'd look at something else while we were here."

Anna looked up and it was like she knew this was one of those things that Elsa was worried about and she nodded and leaned in against Elsa and the contact was really encouraging and Elsa felt a little more at ease about what she wanted Anna to look at.

"We can look at anything you want to look at, Els," Anna said.

Elsa relaxed a little more because now at least Anna wouldn't get really worked up about the fact that she was even mentioning it. So, she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her past a section of really bad porn, toward an entire wall of bondage toys. And Anna's eyes immediately shot to like, the swings and stuff, but Elsa kindly turned her head toward the things she was actually trying to inquire about. Like the cuffs and ropes and whatnot.

Now, Elsa was nervous all over again. But she wanted to appear unwavering in front of Anna so the girl wouldn't get overwhelmed or anything. "I was just wondering how you'd feel about stuff like this," Elsa said. And her voice was naturally on the lower end, but even it had dropped a bit lower than she was used to.

Anna wasn't even phased. Elsa needed to get used to how open minded her girlfriend was. "I don't know. Talk me through some of it?"

That was a better response than Elsa had been imagining, so she perked up a bit. But the fact that Anna was so trusting and willing and… well, it kind of got to Elsa thinking about how some other person could have wrecked this girl if she hadn't gotten there first. And that thought made Elsa feel a little protective— well, a _lot _protective of Anna. So she twisted their fingers together and pulled Anna in closer.

"Of course, Snowflake," Elsa said, gingerly. She gave Anna's hand a squeeze "What do you want to know about first?"

"Just go down the line."

"Alright," Elsa laughed. "I'll start with the simple." She let go of Anna's hand and reached up to grab a roll of tape. Just as Elsa was about to speak she realized something. She really liked talking Anna through things. Really liked giving instructions. There was something about it. "This is PVC tape. It's pretty amazing and good for just about everything. Plus, it only sticks to itself and it's reusable. Just unwind it and re-roll it… I mean like, it's probably good to wash it and stuff first."

Anna giggled and she took the tape from Elsa's hands. "Okay, this seems pretty harmless. And it comes in cool colors, so that's a plus. What's next?"

Well. Probably shouldn't go for rope just yet. That could be saved for last. Elsa grabbed a pair of leather cuffs with fleece lining and buckle clasps. She held them up and could tell from Anna's gaze that it wouldn't be hard selling these. "These are cuffs," Elsa started. And yeah, that was really fucking obvious, but these were Elsa's favorite cuffs and she was trying to find a way to get through this explanation without drooling all over herself.

"_So,_" she started up again. Then she took in a breath. "They have this uhmm, fleece lining that makes them pretty comfortable and they have a buckle, which is cumbersome when putting them on or adjusting them, but…" She trailed off and cleared her throat because even though the buckle _was _cumbersome, it was also what made putting them on or having them put on sexier than actually wearing them.

"You really like these don't you?"

Elsa looked up and Anna was staring at her all wide-eyed and caring and Elsa sort of melted a bit in that moment, then she nodded. "Yeah, these are my favorite."

"Well, lets get them, then," Anna smiled.

Despite everything they had done together, this felt like the most intimate moment they had ever shared because Elsa felt like Anna was actually inviting her in. And even though it was in a crowded sex shop with a bunch of fallen dildos near the entrance, none of the meaning and implications of the moment were lost.

Elsa swallowed and looked back down, trying to contain herself. "You sure? we don't have to get them. It was… I was just wondering."

"I'm sure, Els." Anna leaned in and placed a kiss on Elsa's nose so she'd lift her head, and when she did, Anna placed another kiss to her lips. "I really feel like they'll be fun for both of us."

"You're just saying that," Elsa said, but her smile gave away the fact that she knew Anna wasn't just saying it. She knew Anna meant it and that felt pretty amazing.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, then she huffed out a breath before grabbing Elsa's hand and turning, pulling the older woman along. "We gotta get the glass thing and then we can…" Anna trailed off and looked back to Elsa for some sort of guidance.

Elsa shrugged a bit, trying to think of something because she was feeling the same excitement that Anna was. They were getting toys and it was like Christmas… or Christmas for their lady-parts. "Hans isn't going to be back at the house tonight," she finally figured out.

"Cool. Good." Anna turned back around, but then she stopped abruptly, distracted by a box with a little metal plug in it. "What's this?" She inquired.

Elsa nudged her a bit playfully before laughing, "It goes in your ass. It's a buttplug." Anna blinked, innocently, widely. "Yeah, you just lube up a bunch and you put it in and let your butt swallow it. It's not a bad feeling." Elsa reached over and picked up the one on display. "And this one's got a pretty nice flange on it. And it's stainless steel. Pretty top of the line."

Anna nodded, cleared her throat. Then she reached over and picked up a box with the smallest size. "We can get this, too."

"Who's paying for all of this?" Elsa laughed, half joking.

"Well," Anna muttered, "I kinda gave you a gift for _your _graduation. And I don't think you can put a price on that," she winked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, then she nudged Anna forward because at the end of the day she was also getting something out of these items, not just Anna. "Fine, lets pick up the glass toy and get outta here."

The drive back to Elsa's house was pretty tense since both her and Anna were sort of shifting in their seats and she was struggling to keep both hands on the wheel because Anna's thighs were so damn inviting and she wanted to be sliding her hand up the girl's skirt. But _fuck_, she was going to will herself to wait even if it killed her.

Then they almost didn't make it through the front door with the way they were fumbling over each other and running hands through hair and over bodies and then.

Shit.

Elsa needed to put the trash out front because it was guaranteed if Anna was spending the night that she wasn't going to be waking up early enough to do it. So she told Anna to wait and that she'd only be a minute as she left the house looking ruffled and flustered.

Elsa managed to get both cans to the front of the house, but then her neighbor was pulling up and waving and trying to have a conversation and Elsa wasn't really one to be rude. So, she walked over.

"Hey," Elsa smiled. Then she quickly remembered her appearance and ran her hands through her hair trying to get it looking acceptable.

Her neighbor was small and balding and he was nosy and sort of really annoyed Elsa because he'd gotten a party or two shut down, but she'd never admit any of that to him. He squinted his eyes a bit. "You just graduated, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Weselton. A couple days ago to be exact."

He nodded. Taking a pause too long for Elsa's liking. She'd already been out of the house maybe five minutes. Five minutes too long. "Do you have any big plans now that you've graduated?"

Elsa nodded, impatiently. "Yep. Got a job." Maybe keeping her answers short would send him a message.

He doesn't take the hint. "My nephews aren't around. Do you mind helping me move my groceries into my house?"

_Yes. _"No, not at all."

It had been six minutes now.

He opened his trunk and it was packed. Like, what was he trying to do? Feed a small army. _Jeez_. Elsa straightened up, determined to get this over with as fast as possible. She grabbed a couple bags and he grabbed one and they walked to the front door of his house, where he fumbled around with his keys for a minute before finally getting the door open.

A few minutes later they'd managed to move all of the groceries inside, but Mr. Weselton wasn't finished talking. "Do you want me to get you something to drink—"

"No," Elsa cut in, finally settling on being assertive. "I have to go now."

After what seemed like forever, Elsa was finally back in her house with the door locked and nothing standing in between her and Anna. She headed upstairs to her bedroom, but when she reached it the door was locked and she didn't remember locking it.

She knocked.

Only a few seconds passed, but Elsa was antsy and she was starting to shake her leg. So she reached up to knock again, but Anna opened the door. And Elsa wasn't sure if she was just _really _turned on, but Anna was looking very very attractive. Like, flushed and a little sweaty and her hair was a mess and her pupils big.

Anna stepped back to let Elsa in the room, and then she turned and began to walk towards the bed.

Elsa looked down at the floor and both her lube and the box the plug came in were lying down there. And the box was empty and the lube was open and Anna was biting her lip like it was her job as little moans escaped with every step she took and.

_Holy shit. _She did not. She. Did. Not. She didn't do that.

But. She did.

"_Anna_! Where's the plug?"

Anna turned, her eyes wide and slightly apologetic, but also not very apologetic at all. "Well… 'm sorry but you were taking so long," she mumbled. "Just thought I'd get started."

* * *

**More Notes: A few weeks ago I wrote this oneshot where Elsa and Anna work at a sex shop and Elsa is Anna's boss, but she's pretty distant. Anyway, Anna tries to get Elsa to talk by asking her all these questions about different types of bondage toys like cuffs and straps and ropes and Elsa's really into that. It's supposed to be cute because Anna picks up on that and starts exploiting it and asking which color rope looks best on her and then they make out and the whole gist of it is sex.**

**Point is, I wanted to write something about a sex shop, so I decided not to post that and to just add something about a sex shop here. **

**If you were wondering.**

*****Toy names have been excluded or changed. If you want them just shoot me a PM.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes at the bottom.**

**Warning: [Toys, D/s, Anna topping, fingering (can I just say general smut?), Anal play, Mention of bondage]**

* * *

Elsa was all over Anna before she even had the chance to really think anything through, kissing her deep and messy and clumsily as she edged the girl back more and more. And then Anna's legs were pressed against the side of the bed and Elsa gently pushed her down and it was neat, really, watching the girl land on her ass and then sort of start squirming a bit. Anna's bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and her eyes were wide and looking up to Elsa for guidance about what to do next. And _shit_, she was so beautiful, but.

Elsa was upset. Just a tiny bit.

It was just that. Well, she couldn't stop thinking about how Anna probably had to prep a little before putting the plug in. Probably had to lube up a finger and work that in first. And then she probably played with the plug a bit to get a feel for the size and the weight and then worked it in all nice and slowly and her underwear were on so she had to have slipped back in them and. Elsa missed all of that. It wasn't fair because those were things she wanted to see. Things she _really _wanted to see.

Anna was like, denying Elsa pleasure or something and that shit wasn't going to fly. Anna was going to have to make up for that. But first. "You doing okay, Anna? How're you feeling right now?"

Anna moaned some and closed her eyes for a moment as if to clear her head, then she opened them again. "Yeah," she breathed, her voice airy and sexy and just. "It's like… I thought it'd be a little weighty inside of there 'cos it's like a metal thing but the weight's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's great," Anna whispered. Then she was biting her lip again and closing her eyes and starting to twist her hips and Elsa needed to find the rest of the stuff they bought so they could get down to business.

But it wasn't in the room. "Okay, you stay here, Anna." Not like she was going anywhere, anyway. "I'll be right back."

Elsa was down the stairs and in the living room in record time and she snatched up the bag with the cuffs and the glass toy and then she ran up the stairs. She almost dropped the items when she got back because Anna was on her back in the middle of the bed with her skirt now off and her hand shoved down the front of her underwear. She had her legs spread and her eyes closed and her shirt pushed up so her other hand had access to her nipples. _And_ she was biting her lip. Elsa was standing there out of breath and sweaty now and she was missing out on all the action.

That was the _last _time she planned on leaving the room this night. The last fucking time.

Elsa was out of her clothes and kneeling between Anna's legs in less than a minute. She slid Anna's hand from between her legs and Anna sucked in this sharp breath and flitted her eyes open for a moment like she'd just realized that Elsa was back. And naked. Elsa then grabbed Anna's underwear and started tugging at them, using every ounce of restraint she had to not _rip _them off. And Anna tugged off her shirt at the same time. When Elsa finally got Anna out of her underwear, she pushed the girl's legs back so she could get a good view of the plug.

It was in there pretty snug and Elsa reached down and rocked it a bit and Anna let out this satisfied little moan, her hips automatically responding. And she was in this state of bliss.

Elsa moved forward and pinned Anna's wrists next to her head because she wanted to have a go at that bottom lip before anything. She tugged it free from beneath Anna's teeth before kissing her nice and slow and sucking the lip into her own mouth. They were both sort of struggling to breathe and when Elsa finally pulled away for air, Anna was staring up and her lip was all red and puffy and wet and her eyes were glassy and pleading like she really wanted Elsa to fuck her right _now_. Or, like, she'd spontaneously combust or something.

Elsa let herself settle down over Anna, feeling the girl's warm skin beneath her's and her mind wandered back to the other items they bought lying somewhere next to them. "Anna do you want me to cuff you? It's alright to say no."

Anna didn't respond right away, like she didn't hear the question or she was really considering it, but then she shook her head. And Elsa got worried because she felt like she'd maybe crossed a line. Like, Anna _did _say she'd tell Elsa if things weren't okay and that was fine, only.

"No, I kind of just want to have sex. And I want to touch you. You never let me touch you, Els. You're my super fucking hot girlfriend and I never get to touch you."

Oh. Cool. It wasn't for the reason Elsa thought. She let out a breath, then she bent down and gave Anna a playful kiss. "Okay. We can use 'em some other time, then." She then let go of Anna's wrists and she pulled herself up and Anna started to protest. "Just getting the lube, Snowflake."

Anna settled down, okay with the fact that Elsa was trying to get things started. And Elsa leaned off the bed to snatch the lube up, but when she finally got it in her hands, it felt light. She remembered there being a lot more than this, like, how much did Anna use. Now, Elsa was thinking about Anna lubing herself again and she really needed to get going.

She positioned herself between Anna's legs again, looking down. She couldn't say no to the other half of Anna's request. She just couldn't. "Okay. You let me fuck you... and then you get free reign over my body to do whatever you want." Shit. She thought that'd be a good idea. But it sounded a little scary actually coming out of her mouth.

Anna smiled. "That sounds fantastic."

Elsa trusted Anna. She did. _Really._

She sucked in a breath and sat the lube down, then she started to push Anna's legs to the side so she'd turn over. When Anna was on her stomach, Elsa pulled her up a bit, prompting her onto all fours. This was a sight she really liked seeing. Like, she could get used to this. She ran a hand over Anna's ass and the girl was clenching and rocking already just from the anticipation. So, Elsa spanked her to get her to stop moving and Anna moaned and dipped her back, sticking her ass a little higher in the air.

This was perfect access for Elsa so she trailed a finger down to Anna's sex and ran it up and down for a moment before slowly, so very very slowly, pressing two inside of her, and then pulling them out even slower. Anna rocked back trying to push herself onto Elsa's fingers, and Elsa gave her ass another smack. "No moving, Snowflake. Let me do the work."

Anna was moaning a bit louder at this point. "_Mmm_, s'okay. I wanna help," she mumbled.

Elsa laughed, lightly. "No, babe. It's _my_ job tonight."

She moved her fingers in again, making sure not to pick up speed, and then she slowly pulled them out. She did this a few more times and Anna was being good about not moving, but then she started to squeeze herself around Elsa's fingers, and that earned her another smack. "You can't do _that _either, Snowflake. Just relax. Relax for me, baby."

Half a minute later, Anna wasn't clenching the sheets with her hands as hard and her body was starting to melt around Elsa's fingers as her moans grew deeper and longer and by the time Elsa had pulled her fingers out and had the toy lubed and pressed against Anna's entrance, the girl wasn't moving a muscle except for her breathing. She was waiting, patiently. And that alone told Elsa how bad Anna wanted this.

And _that _is what brought Elsa's attention to the heat between her own legs and how wet she was just from doing this. This was quickly becoming her favorite thing to do in this world. Pleasing Anna.

She started to push the toy in, pretty slowly, matching the speed she'd maintained when she was using just her fingers. Anna moved a tad, but Elsa didn't react because she knew it was only because the toy was reaching places in Anna that her fingers couldn't. No matter how deep she pressed with them. Plus the toy was curved and Elsa knew it was rubbing Anna in all the right places. She did pick it out, after all.

She could also hear how wet Anna was from sliding the toy in and out and it was so so _hot_. And.

She knew Anna was there. She knew if at any point in time she wanted to make Anna come she could. She was in complete control. This was comforting for her and she was trying to revel in this as long as possible because in a few minutes she'd be in Anna's position. She'd be in Anna's hands. She'd have to trust her girlfriend as much as her girlfriend trusted her.

Elsa just had to do it.

She had to let go. Well, she had to let go _and _she had to let Anna come because at this point the girl was mumbling little incoherent sentences. "Els. Just… the, _mmm._ You can just. _Yeah._"

Elsa worked the toy in and out a little faster, pressing it against that special spot inside of Anna and also losing it with every little moan that escaped form Anna's mouth. And with each passing second she became a bit less tense about Anna pleasuring her because she was so fucking turned on at this point. And this girl was _seriously _going to be the death of her because she was like, everything Elsa wanted all wrapped up in one package.

After a few more thrusts, Elsa slowly pulled the toy out and replaced it with two of her fingers again. She placed her thumb over Anna's clit, without moving it, and she moved her other hand up to the plug. She then started twisting the plug around and pulling it out at the same time that she started circling her thumb over Anna's clit, while working her fingers in and out.

Elsa wasn't even prepared when Anna came.

It was surprisingly hard for how gently the older woman was moving. Anna cried out and shook a bit and her orgasm lasted so long that Elsa wasn't sure if Anna would have the energy to do her afterwards. And that made her a little sad since she'd gotten herself a bit excited about it. Like, Anna orgasmed so long that Elsa had the time to think about the fact that she was thinking about Anna orgasming.

It got pretty meta.

The plug popped out after a bit more of maneuvering, followed by a small trail of lube. Anna really did use a lot.

And Finally. Fin_ally_. Anna went limp and she collapsed on the bed and then she lied there for a few moments. She looked tired and fucked-out and wrecked like she'd fall asleep. And Elsa took this moment to shake her hand because her wrist was a bit stiff and then Anna finally opened her eyes again.

She was smiling now. "Guess it's your turn now," she said, her voice a little hoarse and breathy and sexy and Elsa was so wet that she wasn't even sure what to do anymore because her mind was going blank due to how much she needed to get off.

And then Anna was up with this energy that shouldn't have existed and she was turning and pressing Elsa back and taking control and Elsa was… Elsa was _letting_ her because she promised she would, but also because Anna was probably a thousand times more coherent than her at this point if that was possible.

So, Elsa was on her back and her legs were spread and Anna was above her and Elsa was panting.

Anna leaned down and she hovered above Elsa. Like, close enough to feel her heat, but not really touching and it was like torture because Elsa really really _really _wanted to be touched at the very least. But, when she got her wish she almost lost it because Anna was suddenly pulling on her nipple and sucking on her bottom lip all at once and Elsa slammed her eyes shut and twisted her hands in the sheets and let it happen.

And since Elsa's eyes were closed, everything Anna did was like a surprise. One second Anna's mouth was on Elsa's lip and then it was on her ear lobe and then her neck and it was grazing against her nipple and sucking at the skin on her stomach and then it was.

_Shit. _Shit shit shit.

Anna's mouth was _there. _Elsa's eyes sprang open and her back arched and she tossed her head back and— "_Fuck, _Anna. That's just." She threw her arm over her face as she bit down on her lip. "How are you doing that?" she breathed. Because Anna's tongue was working some kind of magic and Elsa didn't even know it was possible for. Okay. She'd thought she was done with surprises when it came to this, but Anna was just… getting really lucky, or just a natural. _And._

Elsa was losing her mind.

She let herself peek down and her eyes met Anna's and that was a little too much so she shut them again and tried her best not to shove herself against Anna's mouth, but it was hard not to. Elsa was all about prolonging things, but Anna was giving her exactly what she wanted and she didn't know how to handle that either. Didn't know what to do with herself. Didn't know if she should keep holding on or let go.

And she wanted Anna to tell her. Thinking was a bit too much right now and she didn't want to think, but she didn't want to disappoint Anna. She needed Anna to tell her what to do. To think _for _her.

Anna didn't even warn Elsa when she stuck her fingers in and then she was twisting them and sucking at Elsa's clit and Elsa was squirming in the sheets because she was going to burst.

So. "_A_-Anna…" Elsa moaned. She had to pause for a moment. Had to gather herself. "Can I come?" She asked. Pleaded. Begged. She was begging. She wanted Anna to let her come. She needed this.

But Anna stopped. She pulled up and she was silent for a good five seconds, then. "Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it?"

Then Anna's face was back between Elsa's legs and she was back doing what she'd been doing and Elsa realized, a bit embarrassingly, that the only thing standing between her and satisfaction was _herself_.

She didn't warn Anna when she came. She wasn't sure what did it. What the final push was. She wasn't sure of anything because she was falling off the edge so hard that when she finally opened her eyes Anna was wrapped around her with her face in her hair. And she couldn't remember the girl ever moving from between her legs. Then Anna was up and off the bed and in the bathroom and Elsa was too exhausted to protest (much), but Anna started running some bath water. So, Elsa didn't want to protest, anyway.

Anna was back soon enough and sitting next to her on the bed and touching her (still sensitive) body in a caring way and. "You doing okay, Els?" Elsa swallowed, nodded. "Thanks for that. Promise we can use your cuffs next time," Anna smiled. She was sweet. Really sweet and pretty and fantastic and Elsa didn't know what was happening to her. Why she felt like Anna had shot her out of the sky and she was crashing down at a million miles an hour.

"Bath's about ready if you want to get in," Anna said, pulling Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa got up and she walked to the bathroom with Anna and she got in the tub first, only she didn't sit against the back. She sat forward a little because she wanted to be the little spoon and Anna apparently understood that even without words because she climbed in behind Elsa. And she pulled Elsa in to her and kissed her ear, then her cheek, and finally she planted a kiss on the side of Elsa mouth.

"I have an extra graduation ticket. It's yours if you want it," she whispered, her lips still pressed to Elsa's face.

And how could Elsa say no to that. "Is Kristoff gonna be really pissed?"

"He's a lot of bark and no bite, I think."

Elsa lazily rolled her head against Anna and tried to sink more into her. Feel more of her. "You think, or you know?"

"I _think_ I know," Anna laughed.

"I just don't want to show up and get yelled at or anything," Elsa said. It was all excuses at this point. She was really nervous about introducing herself to Anna's family. Nervous about how sucked into this relationship she was. About how much she was actually allowing herself to be sucked in. About how she _wanted _to be.

Anna ducked down and kissed Elsa's shoulder. "Maybe he'll be mad. But, what can he do? I'm eighteen and graduating and I don't think I've been that dumb about this. I don't think I've been dumb at all, actually. Like, can I say something crazy?"

Elsa laughed a bit. "Can I stop you?"

"No," Anna teased, squeezing one of Elsa's breasts for good measure. "I just think that you're like... the best decision I've ever made. And I want my family to see that. That's all. I don't want to hide you. Anyway, I was just saying that if you wanted to come... you're invited."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright first things first — As far as BDSM, the farthest I intend on going is spanking (as already seen) and lite bondage… so this isn't your place for super kink.

And i don't know. I had something else to say but i forgot.

**AzurexJen S— **First, thanks. Second, I only say 'like' a lot because **maybe I'm sort of a shit writer but I really wanted you guys to feel like you were in Elsa's head and see the dichotomy between how she thinks and how she ****_actually_**** acts/talks. **But, yeah. Maybe I'll just gradually say it less so no one will notice lol. Read what I just said as 'I don't have a beta and I'm really freaking lazy but I'll be better for _you_'. And I surprisingly own that Jessie J song and that entire CD and I didn't illegally download it. I bought it off iTunes and that track is very fitting. Thank you for pointing it out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm going to start to disperse small amounts of plot in here and there so this story has a place to go. And I don't really expect it to be be extremely long, but if it's just smut it'll get a little redundant because, well. Sex. Then more sex, and pretty soon it's fifty shades of grey and every other line is _Elsa grunted_.

Hope you like the chapter, anyway.

**Warning: [Very slim chance of second hand embarrassment]**

* * *

Elsa felt like it'd be a good day the moment she woke up. She was sniffing and taking in breaths in big gulps and hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she still had this _feeling _for some reason or another. And she could vaguely remember Anna setting an alarm so she wouldn't oversleep, which meant Elsa was probably up earlier than she should have been. Because it wasn't the dubstep version of Rihanna's _Diamonds _that pulled her from her sleep. _Luckily_.

She lied still for a few more seconds before officially declaring herself awake, and _then _she realized why that even was. She had somehow managed to end up on top of Anna more or less, her arm wrapped around her chest, their legs tangled together and her head resting in the nook of Anna's neck. And Anna was now talking in her sleep about... _being kissed by trolls?_

Okay.

Anyway, one of Anna's thighs was nuzzled between Elsa's legs and it was really warm. (Because whenever Anna fell asleep her body suddenly became a thousand degrees, and _no _she didn't have a fever, it was just _a thing_, apparently.) And Elsa was feeling _good_, kind of like there was this. No. Wait. It was _before_ seven in the morning so there was no way that she was thinking about sex. Besides, her body was all slow and heavy and her mind was too foggy to even adequately remember where she was right now.

But like, the memories from last night were starting to flood in and that wasn't helping the heat starting to pool between her legs. It was like she could still remember and _feel_ Anna kissing her, sucking her, biting her and eating her. And how she came harder than she ever had. Just from Anna's mouth, really. It was amazing.

Fuck, now she was sort of starting to move herself against Anna's thigh and. Well, she wasn't _that _person. She'd never been the one in the relationship who was craving it 24/7. She was always the one saying no and saying they'd have sex when _she _wanted to have sex. Which, now. Okay, maybe she was starting to see why her other relationships didn't work. Maybe she should have been more like she was starting to be with Anna.

But, then again, she'd never felt _this _way about another person.

Never felt like she could maybe lean on them as much as they leaned on her. Never felt like she was head over heels and couldn't breathe or think right without the other person around. And she'd never _ever _been willing to give up her control and blindly trust in the other person. She liked the thought that someone else could call the shots and things would still turn out okay. She liked the pressure not being solely on her. Truly, that was one of the most intoxicating elements of this relationship.

She also liked how Anna was starting to shift underneath her. But, not _really._ Because she didn't want to wake Anna and she wasn't so _sure_ that the girl was awake, but now she was squirming. And Elsa. Needed. To. Stop. Moving. But, she couldn't. It felt too nice and she couldn't think of much else.

Okay, _now _Anna's hands were moving and wrapping around her and running over her back. And like, _thank God,_ because knowing she was awake was making it a bit easier for Elsa to let out little sounds. Anna gripped her and pulled her in tighter and mumbled in a destructively breathy voice, "Els?" She then sucked in a breath and let out this soft moan. "You okay? You're kind of moving a bit."

Elsa buried her face into Anna's neck even more and bit down on her lip, venturing to press against Anna's thigh a little harder. "Mhm."

Anna was silent for a moment, but then she laughed, gently. "_Oh. _Okay," she said. Realization finally setting in as she adjusted to being a part of the waking world again. "I have soccer today."

Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's neck. "Are you trying to make an excuse for not wanting to have sex with me?"

"No," Anna laughed. "I'm just trying to highlight how important it is that I keep my soccer scholarship. And that I'm not all sexed out on the field today."

"Fine."

Maybe there wasn't going to be sex this morning. But, that was okay too because Elsa got to wake up to the cutest girl alive, and last night was fresh enough that she was still sort of riding a sex high. She could live with no sex. She needed to rip herself away from Anna. Like a bandaid. "Uhhm, well. I can make some breakfast," she said.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes for the first time today. Then she smiled because Anna was smiling.

"You're very beautiful, Els."

And Elsa ducked her head back down because now she was blushing profusely and she didn't need a mirror to tell her that. Like, what the hell was Anna doing to her? She was this strong, independent, self-sure and confident woman. This goofy, freckled, _teenager _shouldn't be the one to tear down her walls and build a house in her heart. _Christ_, she sounded like a fucking Hallmark card in her _own_ head. She needed a little breathing room away from Anna.

She lifted her head again, her blushing somewhat under control. "You're beautiful, too. Now I'm gonna make you some breakfast. Just stay here. I'll bring it up."

Anna gave her this knowing smile and it was making Elsa weak and nervous and excited and nervous that Anna could read her like an open book this early into things. And part of her wanted to stay private. Remain a mystery, unsolvable and complex and not like the blubbering idiot that she was now. "S-so, yeah. I'll be right back."

She was out of the bed and down the stairs before Anna could protest too much and she had the eggs and bacon and ham and cheese all lined up on the counter when she caught sight of Hans and became very _very _painfully aware that she was still _naked. _That she'd left her bedroom and pranced around her house like no one else lived here, and now she was staring her housemate in the eyes while she was wearing zero articles of clothing.

If she wasn't fully awake before, she was now.

Elsa immediately dropped the jug of milk to the floor in a last minute desperate attempt to get at least her _private _bits covered and Hans stood in shock for a moment, before hastily pulling his t-shirt over his head and slapping it down over Elsa's.

She was reluctant to move her hands even though she was covered at this point because she wasn't sure how she was supposed to proceed from here. "H-hi, Hans," she mumbled, shakily. Slowly lifting her arms so she could stick them through the sleeves of the shirt.

Hans' breathing was coming out in ragged little pants at this point, like he'd hyperventilate at any moment. "Els. I uhhh. I'm sorry," he swallowed. "I just got in—"

"I didn't think you'd be in," she mumbled. And then, realizing it sounded like she walked around naked when he was gone, she added, "Anna's here."

Hans nodded. "_Oh_," he said, pretending like anything made sense right now. "How's that going?"

"It's good. I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay."

Elsa's legs were kind of wobbly when she started walking and she knew she couldn't leave things like this between her and Hans. "We don't have to make this weird. We live together, you know. It happens."

"Yeah."

"Give me more than one word," she pleaded.

Hans shrugged, bucked up and tried to put on his best _Hans _face. "You… you have a very beautiful body."

_"Hans_."

"Okay, you have nice tits. Happy?"

Elsa smiled. There was the Hans she knew and loved. Real gentleman, that one. "Yes, I just don't want us to get all awkward and stuff."

Hans rolled his eyes and then shook his hand, shooing her away. "Alright, we won't. Just go put something on. It's like seeing my sister naked."

Elsa relaxed a little and started regaining access to her thoughts and. "Whatever, it's not as bad as the time I found you naked on the couch, covered in Nutella."

"Yeah, but there was a pillow over my crotch and you—"

"Im leaving," Elsa mumbled, quickly shuffling away.

"Tell Anna I say hello," Hans yelled after her.

And, okay. Maybe things weren't that bad. But, she didn't want Hans seeing her naked. Like, there was this feeling inside her now, even though she knew they'd act like everything was cool and stuff. It'd be a while before it was _really _cool again.

Anna was out of the bed and halfway through getting dressed when Elsa got back into the room. Which. She wished Anna didn't have to leave because she wanted to be held a bit, but she realized how insanely needy that sounded. And she wasn't _needy_ so she'd never ask unless Anna offered.

Anna gave her a kiss before slipping into a shirt. "Sorry, but I have to skip out on breakfast. I need to get going."

"Yeah, no. That's okay. Breakfast isn't ready anyway."

Anna smiled, apologetically. "I don't remember you wearing a shirt when you left the room."

"It's Hans'."

"Oh," Anna laughed. "Stopped by his room? I thought only girl roommates borrowed each other's clothes."

Elsa blushed, looked down at the floor. "No, _he_ stopped by the kitchen."

Anna stopped what she was doing immediately. Like she'd automatically connected with Elsa on a mental level just hearing that. Then she moved in and pulled her into a hug. "Holy shit, Els. Sorry. I can't imagine Kristoff walkin' in on me naked. That'd be horrifying. You cool?"

Elsa settled into the hug because this is what she wanted and she didn't even have to ask for it and look needy and now she wouldn't have to deal with the sadness that would've followed not getting it. "Yeah, we're cool. It was kind of. I don't know," she laughed. Because she felt like she _could _laugh. With Anna's arms around her she felt comforted and safe and like everything would be okay.

And she was doing it again. The Hallmark thing. She was too attached.

So, she broke the hug. "I shouldn't hold you here. You should go… if you _have _to," she added.

Anna nodded. "Okay, just." She took in a breath and Elsa _knew _she was going to say something that she wouldn't like, so she braced herself. "If you were planning on going to graduation— and I don't know if you were, but. If you were _planning _on it, then I. I think it's a bit much to drop this on my parents, _then. _So—"

"Anna—"

"We have this family pizza night thing tonight and you should come," Anna said, fast enough that Elsa couldn't get another word out. Could _barely _process what was said.

Now that Elsa had been up for a little bit, she was sure that today was going to be a bad day.

She thought she'd experienced the worst part of the day, but truly the worst part was trying to figure out what to wear to fucking _family pizza night _where she had to (unpreparedly) try to impress Anna's parents and she'd never had very great luck with parents. And then the drive there was even worse because she was full of nerves and anticipation and she was driving Hans' car so she kept thinking of how she'd fucked Anna in it. _And _(because there was another fucking and) Anna walked out of the restaurant to get her and she was wearing fucking sweatpants and Elsa had on these black skinny jeans and this blue sleeveless, sheer top.

Fuck.

"Why're you so dressed up, Els? It's just pizza."

Elsa was using _both_ hands to constantly rearrange her bangs, nervously. "I just. I never wear sweats out, really." _Not true. _She'd panicked and went for something fancy and a little casual.

Anna smiled and grabbed her hand. "You gotta loosen up, babe. My family's pretty... chill," she said, a bit more nervously than convincingly. "I already prepped them, and Kristoff already knows it's _you _'cause I figured you didn't like surprises," she nudged.

Elsa was so relieved, she actually burst into laughter. Anna was looking at her like maybe she needed to be in a mental institution. Eventually she got herself together and they continued walking. And Anna's family looked nice enough, her mother's name was Gerda, her dad's name was Kai and they were excited to finally be meeting Elsa. Kristoff was a bit quiet, but after a few minutes even he perked up and apologized for confronting her in the coffee shop.

Ten minutes into the meal (and two reminders later that she was absolutely beautiful, like that was the only thing they could think to say) Elsa realized that Anna was still clutching her hand under the table. Like, it didn't seem it from the outside, but Anna was even more nervous than Elsa was and suddenly she wanted to be the super very best girlfriend ever in front of Anna's parents and dazzle them and impress them and make them think that Anna only made really great dating decisions.

But, that was easier said than done. "So, how'd you meet?" Kai asked.

Five heart attacks later, Elsa mumbled, her face completely drained, "I was at this thing and I saw her across the room and went to talk to her."

"_Thing_?" Kristoff smiled, a slice of pizza dangling from his hand. Elsa still hadn't touched her plate.

"Don't mind him. Anna's already told us how you met at a party that _she _wasn't supposed to be at, but you made sure she was safe."

Elsa blushed, thinking of that first night and how she _made sure Anna was safe_. Then she picked up her cup of water, drinking it in big gulps to hide the red creeping up her cheeks. Anna finally let go of her hand. Ducked down a bit. "Don't be weird Dad," she whispered.

And then it was obvious that Anna had never been nervous about her parents meeting Elsa, she was nervous about _Elsa _meeting her parents. She wasn't worried about dumping Elsa on her parents, she didn't want her parents dumped on Elsa. And, like. Elsa was pretty sure that no amount of weird or awkward could make her think any less of Anna. So, finally. She was able to relax a little more and enjoy a slice of pizza.

"How did soccer go?" she asked Anna, remembering she had a soccer thing. Remembering why she didn't get sex this morning.

She was only mildly surprised when she got Gerda's voice in reply. "She did fantastic. This one's going to the Olympics, right Anna-bear?"

"_Mom_."

Gerda looked to Elsa, ignoring Anna. "She's only been talking about it since she was a little girl. She can probably tell you every fact about women's soccer if you asked her."

It was probably impossible for Anna to sink any lower into her seat at this point, but that wasn't stopping her from trying. Elsa took in a breath and, okay. She didn't really _ever _like bringing this up, but. "I spent the better part of my life figure skating. I really wanted to be in the olympics, and I almost had my chance but I messed up my knee kind of bad." She took in a breath and Anna sat up and turned toward her. "So, I hope you make it. I know what that dream is like."

Anna perked up, smiled a bit. "Oh, I'm _going _to make the team, Els. You just need to worry about saving up enough money to buy your tickets to my games."

That was cute. Anna was cute. Her family was cute and the next hour went rather smoothly. And Elsa only crumpled into her seat a _tiny _bit when Anna's mother pulled the sort of passive-aggressive "Anna's the last baby I have left and I don't want anything getting in the way of her dreams or for her to start keeping things from me". She even got through the subtle hints being thrown around at the slight uncomfortable feelings they were getting about her age.

Yet, she was sure that she'd die if someone actually attempted to address the elephant in the room of whether or not she was having sex with the _prized _olympic soccer playing, brightest future ever ahead of her daughter.

And she'd almost made it out, but she was pulled aside by Gerda.

So, she said the only thing she _could _say. "We have an open discussion about everything in our relationship." What the hell did that even mean. Truly the worst part about the day was she'd pretty much told Anna's mother that they were having sex and Anna's mother _didn't even reply. _She just walked away.

By the time that Elsa was driving Anna home because she offered, she wasn't even sure what'd happened during the night. Overanalyzing the hints she'd been getting, now. Trying to figure out what happened with Anna's mother. Panicking because maybe her worst fear had come true and she fucked up and maybe she would lose Anna and she was reconsidering everything she ever thought about herself because maybe she wasn't strong and independent. Or, at least not all the time. Maybe she was weak sometimes and needed validation and needed to be held and liked to be needy every once in a while and—

"Els, I'm really sorry about the skating thing," Anna said, breaking the silence that Elsa hadn't even known was there, too caught up in her own thoughts.

"It's okay," she whispered. She was over _that_. More worried about this, about her and Anna's relationship. Because the night _hadn't_ gone well. Elsa had gotten through it by constantly telling herself that it _was _going well. She wanted to be with Anna. She didn't want anything getting in the way of that, but the fact was that Anna was starting college and she was finishing it. And parents didn't want their _baby _in that relationship. "I. I don't—"

"My Dad gave Kristoff condoms when he said he'd had sex with his girlfriend for the first time," Anna jumped in. "So, I don't think it's fair the way they treated you. I didn't ask to be their baby or their little girl. I just want to be treated like a person who's capable of making her own decisions."

"Your parents were fine," Elsa said, unconvincingly.

Anna shrugged. "Well, I really like what we have and I don't want anything to change between us."

Elsa was realizing that Anna's life may not be perfect. And it wasn't like she expected it to be, but she wasn't expecting _that_. Her own mother was a bit obnoxious and overbearing, but at the end of the day she trusted Elsa, and she accepted Elsa and the worst thing about today was having her fears validated that she wouldn't be accepted by people that she really wanted to accept her. Anna's parents.

Somehow her and Anna didn't end up at Anna's house, they ended up back at Elsa's and on the couch watching movies with Hans and eating a large bowl of popcorn. And Hans managed to prove to Anna that he could give the world's best massages and that he'd be available for hire full-time if Anna made it to the olympics. And that got the girls laughing and after two movies everyone was pretty much content and tired and full of too much popcorn, so they decided that sleep was the best option. Elsa managed to get to bed without thinking about sex with Anna (well, not more than once), and.

Well, she _did_ have a bad day, but the best thing about it was that Anna was sticking by her side.

Anna was and had been the best thing about her days since they'd met.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I know I said on tumblr I wasn't gonna bring this out, but. Fuck it. Sue me.

**Warning: [Toys, Smut, Heavy D/s, Spanking (actual spanking), Possessiveness, Elsa and Anna discussing spanking... kind of]**

Just a friendly reminder that since there is a bunch of smut/kink in this chapter, I didn't add too much plot, so **you can skip over this chapter **if the kinks don't interest you or if the smut doesn't interest you (idk how you made it this far in that case, but). Once again, **spare yourself and skip over it if you know you won't like it. Don't torture yourself. You have the power. Namaste. **

* * *

Elsa _was_ going to give up on ever getting Anna's parents to fully accept her, but Hans said he had this secret for getting a girl's parents to like him even when it was obvious he was boning their daughter. She normally wouldn't go for any advice Hans had to give, but she'd also never found herself in this position.

"_Please_," she joked, "Impart your infinite parent charming wisdom on me."

Hans picked up a plain black leather wallet off the shelf and twisted it in his hands. "Alright, nerd. When's Anna's graduation?"

"Yesterday," Elsa mumbled. She picked up a Superman wallet and twisted it around before putting it back. Maybe she should get a new wallet too. Hers was getting old. She wanted something cool, something that would make people look when she pulled it out or — well, _not _one that said 'Lesbian Wanted' as Hans took the wallet from her hand and threw it back on the shelf. He was probably still having flashbacks to Elsa's out and proud phase when she dragged him along to every gay and gay alliance group on campus.

"Alright. When's the last time you had sex with Anna?"

Elsa was actually sad thinking about that. It'd been a while since she'd seen Anna naked. "It's been six days. Night before I met her parents the first time."

"Is that when you were naked in the kitchen?" he laughed.

Elsa slapped him with a t-shirt and laughed along with him. "Yes, and lets not talk about it. Are you stalling because you actually don't know how to get parents to like you?" she teased, trying to move things along.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Your first mistake was meeting her parents so soon after fucking her. You need to like wait until you've got some distance so an image of her naked body won't be as readily accessible. Parents can sense when you're picturing their children naked." He paused. "And they can also sense when you've fucked them the night before, trust me."

Elsa picked through a few more t-shirts pretending to be interested. She never liked shopping at Spencer's much. "I think I'll let the whole thing cool off. I think it's because I just graduated college and she's in high school. I'm twenty-two and she _just _turned eighteen. You know."

"_Oh_," Hans laughed. "I almost forgot you were a pervert in a weird Lolita-type relationship."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She was just surprised that Hans could make a correct Lolita reference. She ignored him and surreptitiously pulled out her phone to text Anna. A simple week without sex was fine. She wasn't an animal, she could control herself. But a week without sex _after_ having mind-blowing sex with Anna felt like dropping off a cliff. She'd never experienced this before but she knew Anna was probably feeling it too by now. So, like. She probably wouldn't object to coming over.

**_Elsa: _**_Come blow me ;P_

**_Anna: _**_Really?! _

**_Anna:_**_ And if you can use winky faces, can I?_

**_Elsa:_**_ Yes and no._

**_Anna:_**_ Why not?_

**_Elsa: _**_There are certain things Mommies can do that CHILDREN can't._

"Stop smiling at your phone and pay attention to me," Hans whined. "How're we supposed to have lesbian bonding time if you're just going to text Anna all day?"

Elsa looked up, then back down as her phone buzzed.

**_Anna: _**_I wasn't prepared for that. Brb. Need a cold shower._

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Hans. "You're not even a lesbian."

Hans snorted. "Why not? I fit the description. Lets see — "

"Stop," Elsa huffed holding up a hand. "You're about to be offensive and ruin my perfectly swell mood." She paused, toying with her phone. "Also, like. Can you be a good friend and not be in the house until tonight or something…" Her phone buzzed again.

**_Anna: _**_I have something to tell you, but… Not now. In person, yeah?_

**_Elsa: _**_Yeah, okay._

"Jesus, Elsa. You have more sex than I do and you're in a committed relationship. I thought all the fire died when you entered that contract."

It's weird. She's not even jumping at the word _committed._ Not even a little bit. She's that into Anna. "Maybe I actually learn from my past relationships, unlike _you_."

"Fine. Just call when the coast is clear so no more mishaps."

Elsa was happy with that, happy with Hans and Anna and this day. She was just fucking joyous until Anna actually showed up. Then she was quite the opposite.

She opened the front door and froze mid-sentence the second she caught sight of Anna's neck. "What the hell is that?"

Anna tried to smile it off, flipped her hair over her shoulder to hide it. "It's what I need to talk… to talk to you about," she fumbled out. Elsa only glared because there were very few excuses she could think of to accompany a huge red mark on a person's neck. "I was just at a party last night and — "

"Okay… I. Just stop there." Elsa's heart sank. She knew what Anna did at parties. That was where they met after all. She didn't even want to think about it, _couldn't_ think about. But, well. She didn't want to just put Anna in a category like that. She wanted wholeheartedly not to but she was standing in front of her with this… this _thing. _This mark and. It was tearing Elsa apart looking at that.

She tried to back away, distance herself, but Anna grabbed her hand. "Wait, Els. It was just a joke. We had some drinks and stuff because we graduated and my friend did it. She was. It was just for fun, it didn't mean anything."

Elsa pulled her hand away and paused before reaching over to lift Anna's jaw. She needed to look at it closer, inspect it. She didn't know why. She flipped Anna's hair back over her shoulder. "It's not even a good one," she commented before pulling her hand away and letting Anna's head drop. It felt really shitty that what they had was being traded for mediocre suck marks.

"Yeah, I know," Anna swallowed. "I said that. Said I've had better… from you." She looked past Elsa like she wanted to take this inside, then looked around like she was going to break down any second because Elsa was firmly not letting her into the house. And Elsa had every reason not to let her in. She should leave Anna there or turn her away or tell her how bad she'd been. How she shouldn't let anyone but Elsa touch her.

But everything was fucked because she was so attached to Anna, couldn't turn her away but couldn't stand looking at that damn _mark _on her neck. And she didn't want to be someone who got walked all over. "But. You're _mine_," was all she could say, her brain too jumbled to think of much else. "You're. Mine."

She'd never said it that way before, never been this possessive over anyone. And it made her feel dumb because it was pretty stupid to think Anna understood that. To think Anna understood just how much Elsa wanted her. Like, she _was _about to go into college and try new things and experiment and it was just plain _naive_ of Elsa to think Anna was going to stick around through that.

Pretty soon Elsa would be nothing more than a cool story about how Anna snagged a college chick at a party before she'd even graduated high school.

Anna nodded. "I know," she whispered. "_Really._ I know." But she _didn't _know. Couldn't know. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it. If she really did understand, that'd just make it worse. It'd hurt even more. "I just want to… let me make it up to you. _Please_."

Elsa squared her shoulders, willing herself to stop lingering over hurt and confused and move on to angry and calculated. She knew Anna saw the shift, too. Because she crumpled into herself and started staring at the ground.

Elsa was piecing her defensive wall back together when Anna looked up and. Something changed about her in that moment, the way she was carrying herself. Her eyes were wide and innocent and then she said it. The thing that almost killed Elsa. She leaned her head against the door frame and looked up at Elsa through her lashes. "I know I've been a really bad girl," she muttered, chipping at the paint with her fingers. "But I'll be good if you give me a chance, I swear. I'll be good for you, _Mommy._"

Elsa nearly choked on her next breath and she had to mentally count to ten so her next sentence wouldn't be incoherent stuttering. She was so confused because she was sad and angry and horny and frustrated all at the same time. She wanted Anna so badly, but she wasn't about to let this go. There were rules and Anna needed to follow them.

Elsa reached over, rubbing a hand through Anna's hair. At least the girl was acknowledging she was in trouble. "You're no good," Elsa said angrily. "Can't trust you to be on your own, have to always be supervising you. I'm so disappointed I can barely look at you." Her words were clashing with how gentle she was being, so she gripped Anna's hair tighter. "But I guess it's my fault too. I haven't been such a great teacher."

Anna started shaking her head. "That's not tr — "

"_Shhh._" She pressed a finger over Anna's mouth. "Stop talking. I don't want to hear you right now. You only talk when I say you can." Anna was going to be the fucking death of her. Sending her through a hundred emotions in five minutes. She was going to pay for that, too. "You remember what I told you about telling me if I cross into a red zone?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and Elsa let go of her hair. She watched as the girl swayed towards her, helpless, and decided to step aside and let her into the house instead of touching her again. She shut the door behind Anna and lead her to the living room. "Take off your clothes," she said, making it clear there wasn't anything _sexual_ about the order. This was about punishment.

Anna looked more flustered than she usually did, but eventually she snapped to it and bent forward and started taking her shoes off at a painfully slow pace. Or maybe it was a normal speed. It didn't matter, anyway. Elsa gritted down on her teeth. "Do I need to do it for you?" she asked.

Anna looked up and took in a breath, kind of unsure. After a few seconds she batted her eyes and nodded. Thankfully. Elsa _wanted_ to undress her but, more than that, it also gave her a chance to keep lecturing Anna. Sure, she wanted to fuck today, but it was more important that Anna understood why she shouldn't let other people suck on her neck at random parties while she was with Elsa. Even if it was a _joke _it was still a matter of respect and Elsa really really _really _didn't like to share.

Especially when it came to Anna.

She walked over and got down, unbuttoning Anna's pants. And the carpet felt soft enough on her knees, soft enough for Anna to be down there without any clothes on and not get too much, if any, rug burn. "You can't do much without me, can you? Can't dress yourself or handle yourself around other people. Can't even get _undressed_," she scolded. She started yanking Anna's pants down and the girl teetered a bit. "Hold on to me so you don't fall, alright?"

Anna grabbed onto her and Elsa finished taking off her pants and her underwear and socks, and then she stood and pulled her shirt and bra off of her. She stared down at Anna's body dispassionately before tangling her fingers in the girl's hair and pulling it back, exposing her neck. "Do you understand why you need to be punished?" Anna swallowed, nodded as much as she could with Elsa still holding her hair.

Elsa tossed Anna's clothes on the couch and purposely didn't give her a second look before ordering, "Hands and knees, now. And stay like that until I get back."

She went upstairs to her room and paused before doing anything else. She took a second to gather herself. She didn't feel like she was going to cry anymore at least. She was more shocked about the fact that she'd gotten so upset over the mark in the first place. But Anna was _hers _to mark and no one else's so she was rightfully upset over it. Like, it worked both ways. She was also Anna's and she'd never let anyone but Anna do anything like that to her. She didn't know why Anna hadn't comprehended that.

Elsa felt like she was doing something wrong, wasn't being clear enough about it, maybe. Well. She was going to make herself clear today. Make sure Anna understood. She grabbed her lube and strap-on without another thought, throwing them both on the couch once she made it downstairs.

She was pacing now, had so many questions for Anna. "Did you ask for this?" Anna looked up from her position on the floor but didn't speak, just shook her head. Elsa ran a hand through her bangs. "Okay. Well did she force you? Did you say no?" Anna shook her head again. Fuck. "Did she offer and you _didn't_ say no?" Anna nodded and then hung her head, rocking her hips back.

Elsa knew Anna wanted to be touched, probably didn't like being on display like that and not being paid any attention. She started circling her. "Is that what you want then? Wanna be marked up for the whole world to see, don't care who does it?" Anna kept her eyes trained on the floor as she quickly shook her head.

Elsa's world was spinning. Maybe it was because she was so angry or because this was like a slap to the face or maybe it was just because she was walking in circles. She stopped. "I don't think I've ever spanked you before," she wondered out loud. Anna took in a sharp breath and twisted her fingers in the carpet beneath her. "I mean, you've gotten a couple slaps before, but never been properly spanked have you? Speak."

Anna wiggled her ass in the air, shook her head. "No," she said, her voice devastatingly breathy. Elsa didn't know how to feel about that. It was good that Anna wasn't freaking out about this, but it even sounded like she was enjoying it. And that was. Okay.

Elsa walked over and kneeled behind Anna, started running her hands down Anna's back and hips, locating her tail bone and hip bones just to be sure where not to touch. After she was sure she'd found her no-go zones, she leaned down and ran her tongue over one of Anna's cheeks, kissing it before quickly following up with a slap that was gentler than Anna deserved.

Anna still gasped out, "Oh, _fuck,_" and let out a moan. Probably from the sound or the anticipation alone.

Elsa rubbed over the area before placing another soft slap to the other cheek, getting Anna warmed up, seeing the blood rush up. "Okay," she said. "I'll give you a couple slaps and I want you to rate them one to ten. Ten being worst, okay?" She wanted to punish Anna, but like, within reason.

Anna nodded, rocked back some more. "_Yeah_." Without warning Elsa gave Anna a third slap, this time a bit harder. Anna kept rocking and let out a small noise before saying, "Four." It came out almost as soft as a breath of air.

Elsa rubbed the area, then gave hits four, five, and six in quick succession, not holding back this time. Anna shook and grumbled and dropped onto her forearms as she closed her eyes. She looked like she was so far gone that if Elsa blew too hard she could break her. But, she was still pressing her ass farther into Elsa's hand.

"I need ratings," Elsa said calmly.

"Five," Anna stumbled out. "All. Five. Maybe six."

Elsa ran her hand over the reddening area. "Tell me if I go over eight, alright?" But Anna was nodding before the sentence was out, so Elsa didn't hesitate to start spanking her again. She got into a rhythm where she'd slap a few times, then she'd run her tongue over the sore spots, suck and nibble a bit. And Anna was rocking and moaning and letting out sounds that Elsa had never heard her make before. It was obvious it was hurting, but it was also fairly obvious that Anna liked it on some level.

After a while Elsa started nibbling and sucking one cheek while she spanked the other, and then switching. If Anna wanted marks, she was going to give them to her because Anna was _hers._ And she got to mark her and do it _correctly_. She wished she could just wash that thing off of Anna's neck, get rid of it for good. But instead she'd have to stare at it for a few days.

Which, just.

It made her even more heated as she spanked Anna, thinking about the fact that she'd have to stare at that mark, have to think about how Anna got it. But the thought that only her and Anna would know about the marks she was giving now got the heat curling in her in a different way. This was going to be their secret, something they shared with no one else. And only Elsa got to do this, see this, see Anna this way.

"I hope you learn your lesson when you realize that no one gets to see what I gave you, but everyone gets to see the shitty mark on your neck," Elsa said. "These look so much better." She slapped again before reaching down between Anna's legs and running a thumb between her lips... and it was fucking insane how wet Anna was. "Does it hurt?"

Anna was breathing heavy and whimpering helplessly as she blinked her eyes, probably trying to find her way back to Elsa. Elsa gave her minute, let her focus herself. "_Mhm_," she mumbled, finally. "Don't stop please."

Elsa stuck her thumb inside of Anna, circling it around. "You look so good, snowflake. You should see yourself from here." She pressed in deeper. "But only I get to see you like this. Right?"

Anna rocked back on Elsa's thumb. "_Mhm._"

"What's that?"

"_Yes_," Anna breathed. "Only you."

Elsa could breathe a little easier. Felt better now. "Why only me?"

"Only want you, Mommy." Anna answered this one particularly fast.

That was what Elsa wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear. She wasn't really angry anymore, just wanted to be fucking Anna. "You think you've had enough, snowflake?"

Anna whined a little, struggled with the question. "Um. I. Well. _Mmm_, no?" She raised her ass some more, like it answered for her. "_Please_."

Elsa leaned down and placed a kiss on it before crawling toward the couch. "I think you've had enough," she said softly, struggling out of her pants so she could slip into the strap-on. Didn't even bother taking off her shirt because she was so excited. She was crawling back behind Anna in record timing with the lube in her hand. "This'll help you think a little clearer."

She poured the lube over Anna, but was too excited at this point to bother with fingers or stretching. So she just spread the lube with the head of the toy before sinking it in slowly, then pulling back and thrusting in quickly. She was being a little rough, but she wasn't being sloppy. She wasn't slamming into Anna in an inconsiderate or unpleasant way. It was precise. And normally she was all about build-up, but right now she just wanted to mindlessly bury into Anna. It was almost primal.

After a few more thrusts she started to lose herself, her mind becoming foggy, and she grabbed Anna's hips and closed her eyes. She just let the moment wash over her because for a second she'd thought she might lose Anna and honestly that was fucking terrifying.

Elsa started working her hips more, getting more into it. She barely registered that she'd started muttering "Mine, you're mine, fuck, mine, mine," with each thrust. and the thrusts were becoming less than steady as she fucked Anna faster and faster, her head spinning as she mumbled out everything that crossed her mind. "Just want you. Just. Need. You."

Fuck, she felt her stomach tightening. She hadn't seen Anna naked for a whole week and now she was fucking her in the middle of the living room with a freshly spanked ass. She could swear her heart was beating ten-thousand times a second and. She'd managed to slip into thrusting in just the right way so that the toy was rubbing all the right spots.

It was just. Amazing. She moaned out, "_Mine,_" and leaned forward, clutching at Anna's skin, leaving little scratches. Her breathing was so ragged that she almost didn't recognize it coming from herself. She was so worked up and just wanted Anna, all of Anna. And she had her. Right here. Right now.

For a brief moment Elsa felt like her body was just an explosion of heat, and then it just felt like an explosion. She cried out and jerked forward, all but collapsing on top of Anna.

Vaguely, in another world maybe, she could hear Anna crying out as well. But she was busy trying to figure out her head from her elbow as she tried to become something more than a mumbling, shaking, spasming wreck.

It took her a couple minutes to settle down and she snaked her way out of the strap-on because it was still rubbing her and she was very sensitive. Then she wrapped herself around Anna, pressing herself to the girl's ass as she pulled her in, cupping her like a giant spoon. She wondered if she could hold Anna like this forever, forget about everything else. It wasn't such a bad idea. At least like this she could protect her from eager teenaged girl's mouths.

Anna was the first to break the silence. "Missed you in me," she mumbled. "Missed this."

Elsa sniffed in Anna's hair, painfully aware that she'd just completely lost herself for a moment. "That was good? Or, like. I didn't push you too far did I?" She was worried. She was always worrying about Anna. Just wanted her to be okay.

Anna wiggled closer. "No. Was perfect."

"You can't do that, you know. Can't just come over here with marks from other girls. I thought that…"

"There's only you, Els." Anna started running her fingers along Elsa's arm. "And um. The spanking hurt... but for some reason it just made me feel good and it made the sex like, a hundred times better." She paused for a moment. "I know you like when I talk about things."

Anna was so sweet, Elsa felt like she was going to cry or her heart was going to explode. She lifted up a bit and started placing kisses over Anna's face. "Mommy's so proud of you," she smiled. And Anna flushed red, which reminded Elsa of her ass. "We need to get some lotion on you, make sure you're good."

Anna only whimpered. "_No_, I wanna cuddle. I thought you were upset with me since you haven't invited me over and you didn't want to go to graduation."

Elsa nuzzled into her neck. "I'm sorry. I was just. It was the whole meeting your parents thing and I shouldn't have taken that out on you."

"My dad likes you," Anna giggled. "Mom's just. She's more difficult. Maybe if we did like a girl's thing together — "

"No." Elsa shook her head.

Anna pressed in to her. "Maybe."

"No."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well, there's this. There's smut, but this chapter isn't about the smut. As much. I don't think.

**Warning: [Toys, Smut]**

* * *

"Elsa, your _Mother _is coming up the stairs."

Elsa blinked four times and shook her head until her bangs fell over her eyes. She still wasn't sure what she'd just heard, but in a distant part of her mind it was registering that it wasn't something good. She tried to pretend that nothing had been said, but of course her mother knocked on her door, and _of course _her mother tried to open it and yelled about hating nothing more than locked doors.

Normally Elsa was a pretty agreeable woman. Affable, really. She managed to forgive the fact that Anna had showed up with a suck mark from another girl on her neck. She didn't kill Hans the time he thought it was cool to shoot her with a paintball gun in the house. Didn't even hate him after he broke her laptop and lost half of her BA thesis. It all pretty much went back to when he suggested they get a place together off campus because, "Els, we're the greatest fucking bros, this is going to be epic."

She could handle pretty much anything. But, _this_ — her mother knocking on her door while she was knuckles deep in her girlfriend who was spread and flushed and whimpering in the middle of her bed... and wearing a fucking _butt plug_. She couldn't handle this. Her mother didn't even tell her she was coming.

Elsa pulled her fingers out slowly and Anna curled her knees to her chest and turned on her side, looking up to her for guidance. "What are we… with, what do we do?"

"Just stay clam." Elsa took in a breath, tried to stay calm. The door was locked. They had time. Well, her mother had knocked like twenty-seven times at this point, but it wasn't like she'd break the door down. "You go in the bathroom and get ready, get dressed and stuff and I'll take her downstairs."

Anna nodded, rolled off the bed and shuffled toward the bathroom and Elsa waited for her to shut the door before getting up. It wasn't _just_ the idea of her mother catching her having sex. They'd actually been through that before. She'd had a short-lived defiant period after her father died where she'd brought home a really nice _boy _and proceeded to scream her lungs out for the five minutes he lasted, bringing to the bedroom everything she couldn't say outside of it. It was therapeutic. And they got through that just fine. But this was different.

_Anna _was different. She was special and not in a 'this is the girl my mother will like' kind of way. She wasn't hand picked. She was special because she gave Elsa the middle school super crush feelings that she'd missed out on. But in a more sophisticated way, obviously. And Anna was so sweet and nice and happy, but also cheeky and sexy and so understanding and open minded and _Christ_.

Elsa wanted her mother's first impression of Anna to be great and not the sight of her spread out being fucked. She preferred there being nice dresses and fancy restaurants and predetermined conversation topics, but this could work out too if she put in enough effort. She still hesitated as she went for the door even though she was determined to make this go well. Because at the end of the day, she wasn't sure how this was _actually_ going to go or what she was going to say.

But she was at the door now. Took a deep breath. Might as well.

First thing she noticed was that her mother didn't look amused, being kept waiting like that. _And _her mother's facial expression wasn't inspiring much confidence in her. She folded her arms across her chest and then brought them down to her sides again. She was fidgety, didn't know what to do with herself. Her mother did that to her. "Mom what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm visiting _you_." Her mother loosened up the moment the silence was broken. "I felt bad about having to leave graduation so… Why are you so upset? Don't I get a hug before I get yelled at?"

Oh. Right. Pleasantries. Make this go well. Elsa wrapped her arms around her mother, tried not to touch her with her… _Anna _hand. "That was like two weeks ago. I'm over it," she said. There was really nothing to get over. Her mom left and then Anna got her off in a random empty room. Things didn't go so bad. "You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"But I didn't get to have dinner with you. So I'm here now and I'm taking you."

"Taking me where?"

Her mother huffed. "Out to dinner, aren't you listening to me?" She looked past Elsa. "Elsa Marie, didn't I ever teach you how to make a bed?"

Elsa groaned. Her mother had a way of dragging her right back to her childhood. "Yes, but I was in it. And no need for middle names."

"Alright then." She still didn't sound satisfied. "Well, Hans is ready so we should get going."

"Okay, but." Elsa took in a breath. It felt like it was now or never. Which was weird because five minutes ago it was just _never_. But, like. They couldn't just leave Anna here. Or, like. Maybe they could. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Shit. That was pretty fucked up to think. She was a big girl. She had this. "My girlfriend's here, Mom," she finally said casually.

Her mother didn't say anything for a moment, just gave her a long look. Which was weird because she was always so interested in Elsa's dating life, always the first to judge. Elsa was tempted to suggest she wait downstairs with Hans because the silence was killing her, but she'd never forget that week Hans spent lusting after her mother. It was probably best to keep them apart.

"Your _girlfriend_?" her mother asked finally, thumping Elsa on the shoulder. "The one you denied before?"

"Yeah she's using the bathroom," Elsa said, running a hand through her bangs. "She should be out in a minute… And then we can do dinner."

"Fine," her mother said, still looking at her weirdly. "She should come with us."

"Okay." Elsa looked at the floor and then back to her mother again. "That's what I was thinking." She turned toward the bathroom. Oh God. "Anna you can come out now."

"Can come out _now_?"

"Was hiding," Elsa muttered. She scratched the back of her head and laughed. And she wasn't a giggly person around her mother normally so her nerves were obvious. She wished she could play it cool. Be as confident and in control right here as she was in bed, as Anna made her _feel _in bed.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom calmly with her hair done up in her pigtails and she didn't hesitate to happily bounce right over to Elsa's mother. That was a good sign. Strong first appearance. She extended a hand. Her face was glowing, looked nice. Looked like she was just _fucked_, but looked nice. "Hey. I'm Anna," she said.

Elsa tensed because this was actually happening. She was no where near mentally prepared for it. The problem was that she loved her mother. It took a while to rebuild the relationship that was almost lost and she wanted more than anything for there to be a girl they both liked. And she also knew more than anything that she wanted Anna to be that girl.

But her mother was, like. Well. _Hard to please_.

She never ran out of nitpick-_y_ things to point out about Elsa's relationships and it was mostly because that was just her personality, but also a little because she kind of didn't understand Elsa being a lesbian. Or lesbians in general. She _accepted_ it, but the nitpicking was how she passive aggressively threw in her slight disapproval. That was why Elsa wanted to wait until _after _Anna graduated, wanted there to be as little flaws as possible for her mother to linger over. She'd never actively try to change Elsa. She wouldn't do that. She also wouldn't go out of her way to break up a relationship.

But her opinion mattered enough that Elsa would go out of her way for approval.

Only today was like, _different. _The moment Anna spoke, her mother's face lit up and she stepped past Elsa and grabbed Anna into a hug instead of a hand shake. It was like, instantaneous. "H_i_, honey. I'm Idun, Elsa's mother," she beamed. She moved back and pulled on one of Anna's pigtails. "You are… _very _cute." And that had Anna more flustered than even Elsa can get her sometimes. Which, of course, just made her mother smile even bigger.

Elsa didn't expect this.

She was completely frozen. She must have stepped into an alternate universe where her mother didn't immediately have something negative to say. She kept looking between the two of them like the earth was going to split in half because there must have been a cold day in Hell. Because _that _would happen before her mother got this excited about a girlfriend.

Or, like. It _had_ to be Anna. No one could dislike that face. It was too precious. She was giving that goofy wide-eyed smile and, _just_. She was so good with parents, naturally. Elsa only had one look — pissed off and intimidating (and well, goofy four year old, but that was _only _with Anna). But Anna looked so fucking approachable at all times.

Elsa's mother smiled some more before asking, "How old are you? You don't look a day over fifteen."

Fuck. That was like, the one hurdle to jump. Anna didn't even flinch, just flipped her bangs to one side and. "You don't look a day over twenty-six. Thought you were Elsa's hot, brunette sister for a moment." And of course she said the perfect thing to make Elsa's mother swoon and completely shift her attention.

Jesus fucking Christ. Elsa was watching the _real _parent charming master. She needed to step in before she ended up with a stepmom instead of a girlfriend.

"Lets get going, yeah?" Elsa encouraged. "I'm pretty hungry and you promised food." That broke them up and she waited for her mother to pass her out of the room before turning to Anna. "Did you just flirt with my _mom_?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know, I panicked."

"Here I was thinking that you'd die in the wild."

Anna gave Elsa a big shit-eating grin. "Nah, they never eat the cute ones, just take them home and spank them," she winked. Whatever.

They grabbed Hans and all piled into the car and Elsa sat in the back with Anna. Hans flirted with her mother and Anna told her about soccer and things looked like they were going quite smooth, surprisingly. Well, except for the _physical_ car ride itself. Elsa normally didn't pay much attention to the bumps in the road — It was just that today whenever they hit a particularly rough one, Anna would wince and squirm and then wince some more. And the more the car ride progressed, the less Anna talked and the more flushed she became.

It was a little weird because — oh, Jesus.

Elsa leaned over. "Anna," she whispered, " — you _did _take the plug out, right?"

Anna turned her head slowly. She was biting her lip and clenching her hands in her lap at this point. "You never told me to. Just said put clothes on."

"That's what I _meant_. Put on clothes _and _take out the plug. "

Anna's eyes widened. "I can't read your mind, Els. I do the best I can."

"What are you girls whispering about?"

Elsa turned to her mother and tried to be distracting. Started talking about starting her new job and getting work clothes and setting up shopping dates. Hans even caught on and jumped in and talked about his brothers and businesses. But the restaurant seemed like it was on another planet or something and Anna kept squirming more and more. And finally Elsa's mother asked, "Why're you so flushed, Anna? You feeling okay?"

Anna smiled uneasily. "Yeah, just haven't eaten today is all. Kind of dizzy." Her head lolled to the side and she pressed it against the glass of the window. Elsa wanted to hold her or rub her and tell her it was okay, but she also didn't want to initiate too much contact. She just felt so bad, wished she could help Anna release.

"I have a Luna bar in my purse," Elsa's mother said. "Hold you over until we get to the restaurant. I don't know why Elsa didn't give you anything to eat if you were a guest." She glared at Elsa and Elsa sunk down in her seat.

She _did _feed Anna. She was a good girlfriend that made sure that Anna ate and was happy and comfortable and she also may have accidentally forgotten to tell her to take out a plug because she got so distracted by her mother knocking on her door. She was always ruining everything. This was almost perfect. Okay, well. It could still be perfect. Just get through the car ride.

Anna was dealing with this so well, though, making Elsa so proud. "I'm fine. Looks worse than it is 'cos I'm pale," she said slowly. She blinked and shook her head, her hands grabbing the fabric of her shirt. "I just get... look so red." Elsa may have also stopped the sex when Anna was on the edge. Fuck she'd been so distracted. She couldn't let that ever happen again. And she didn't know how Anna made it this far but she deserved a reward, something super nice for being so good, not even complaining about Elsa's mistake.

"That's nonsense." Thank God Elsa's mother just liked to hear the sound of her own voice. "You're not pale at all," she said. "Elsa on the other hand — " She cackled out a laugh like it was the funniest thing ever. "I took her to the beach as a kid and she came back more of a tomato than a girl."

Not this story. Elsa turned and pushed her face into the seat. "_Mom. _Why do you always tell this story?"

Her mother waved a hand. "Hush, Elsa… Anyway, she saw her reflection," she laughed, going on with the story. "Scared herself so much she wet her pants right on the spot. Her father never missed a chance to bring it up."

Anna giggled but it was light and breathy and _thankfully _they made it to the restaurant before Elsa's mother could laugh out anymore stories or Anna _completely_ lost it. They got seated and Elsa and Anna were on one side, Hans and Elsa's mother on the other. Hans was unusually quiet because he had half a clue what was going on with Anna, like. Maybe not the plug bit, but he definitely knew it wasn't food related.

"Els, maybe you should take Anna to the restroom. Get some water on her face," he said. He gave her the 'I'll handle your mother' nod and Elsa smiled back gratefully.

"We want lemonades and burgers if the waiter comes," Elsa mumbled.

Anna sucked in a breath but when she let it out it sounded more like a moan than anything. "Actually I want the chicken sandwich… Been here before."

Elsa was just glad her mother was more focused on the menu than anything else so they could slip away peacefully. When they finally managed to drag themselves into a restroom stall, Anna was a complete mess. And Elsa only realized _after _she had Anna's sweats and underwear pooled around her ankles that maybe they should have gone into the handicapped stall. She couldn't bend Anna the right way to get a good enough grip or angle because the space was so small.

After fumbling around for a minute or two she got Anna in a good position, but the moment she started to pull, Anna clenched and threw her head back and let out a moan louder than she needed to. "Sorry," she whimpered. "Think it's 'cos you got me all loose'd up before. Still riding that feeling." She bit down on her knuckle, pressed her forehead to the wall. "Not a good idea to think about your fingers."

"It's okay, you'll be good, yeah?"

Anna shook her head. "Els, I'm _there_. If I blink too hard, I'll… yeah."

Elsa wiped her hands on her jeans, got a better grip on the plug. "I'll go slow then, maybe make it less sudden. Keep it quiet maybe." Anna nodded silently. "Be a good girl, alright? No yelling, just hold it in. I'll make it up to you when we're home." Elsa was trying to talk herself through this more than anything. "Plug's not as slippery as before 'cause it's been here longer than we intended. You're gonna feel a pull, alright?"

"_Yeah,_" Anna sighed. Obviously the pull and probably anything else Elsa was saying was the last thing on her mind. She was just ready to release. "Fuck, Els. Just do it. _Just_, take it out. Yeah."

She looked so beautiful and wrecked and Elsa wanted to well. Fuck her. And it wasn't such a bad idea, really. Like, Anna was already super close so it wouldn't be long, and then she could relax enough to get the plug out. Alright. It was decided. She was doing it. Elsa straightened Anna and slipped behind her, spread her legs as much as she could with the restraining factors. Then she slipped her hand between Anna's legs and slowly ran a finger down the center of Anna's sex before dipping it in. "You're so wet, Snowflake."

Anna came instantly, blanking out in bliss after being denied so long and Elsa pressed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't let out too many sounds, because that just seemed like it'd be rude or something.

Anna didn't settle down for a good while, but when she did, Elsa put a hand on her stomach and bent her forward with her other hand as much as possible. Then she grabbed her waist to steady her and reached down to start to inch the plug out. She really only needed to get past the biggest part and then —

_Fuck. _Anna's stomach clenched under her hand and she let out a cry before Elsa could do anything to stop it. So she quickly pulled the plug the rest of the way and flipped Anna around so she could hold her up, and more importantly hold a hand to her mouth to muffle the sounds. "Shh, it's okay. Just listen to my voice."

It was more intense than the first one and Elsa didn't fucking expect her to come again. It seemed like it'd last forever, but Anna eventually came down and Elsa swiped her bangs from her damp forehead. "That was good, see? Not so bad."

Anna gave a satisfied grin and settled her face down into Elsa's shoulder. "You're the best."

Elsa stayed there a few minutes, letting Anna gather herself, happy that was finally over and they could enjoy the dinner. But she was abruptly brought back to reality by a few knocks on the stall door. The knocks didn't bother her as much as the fact that they were followed by a male's voice. Which meant — "Excuse me, ladies. We've had a complaint of… _inappropriate _activities. This is a family establishment. We'll have to ask you exit the stall and leave."

Elsa didn't pee her pants at least, but she _was_ stuck somewhere between a minor heart attack and paralysis. Didn't help that Anna was clinging to her helplessly with her pants around her ankles. She was paying so much attention to Anna that she didn't consider that they'd be asked to leave for this, didn't think of much really. Having someone hear it was one thing, but getting kicked out for it was just. Could she go to jail or like have this on her record or — _shit._

Out of shock or stupidity she didn't move an inch in the stall. And spoke for the first time, a _super _intelligent, "Just give us a sec." She really just wanted to give Anna a second but she didn't actually have that luxury. She heard feet shuffling and knew what would happen next and apparently so did Anna because she let Elsa go and snatched her pants up. Elsa reached for the door handle and winced before opening it.

Thankfully, it was just the one guy. "Sorry," he said (and actually looked sorry). "We have to ask you to leave our establishment. This is… prohibited." He was so apprehensive about it. This probably never happened. Elsa felt like a shit person for causing trouble.

She blushed, smiled, blushed some more and grabbed Anna's hand as she inched past the doorway of the stall and past the man. "So sorry," was all she could get out. And Anna just kept her head down like a defeated puppy. "But… we have, we need our things from our table."

The man nodded. "That's fine. I'll escort you. Just… just to make sure you leave. Sorry, again."

All three of them found themselves back at the table and Elsa thought the worst part was over. But the worst part was that her mother argued he couldn't kick her out instead of just getting up to leave as Elsa insisted. The worst part was that there was sort of a scene and then it became known to multiple people that Elsa was _having sex_ in the restroom… with Anna, who still refused to speak, still looked sad. The worst part was the four of them being escorted out with probably no hope of going back to that restaurant. The worst part was the silence.

But the best part was when Elsa noticed she was still holding the plug and she turned to Anna in an attempt to cheer her up and said, "You flirted with my mom while you were wearing a butt plug." And then they both laughed and after a few seconds Hans was laughing and Elsa's mother was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Elsa, I'm speechless. Took you twenty-two years to finally start living a little."

* * *

Notes: I'm debating whether or not to have Gerda and Anna over for dinner while Idun is in town. Have them all try to prepare a meal together (with Hans included of course). I don't know.

Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews this, though. Seriously. Thanks. It makes me happy.


End file.
